My Surrender
by KareBear1965
Summary: Bella devises a plan to make the grade she needs to keep her scholarship intact. What she finds is unexpected and life changing. POLY Carlisle/Bella/Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

"Entry for the Naughty or Nice Holiday Contest"

Summary: 18 year old Bella has always been at the top of her class even graduating early from high school and getting accepted to Dartmouth on a full scholarship. She enjoyed two years of great grades and loved college. For the first time during her junior year she starts to struggle not in one class but two. She makes a plan to go and confront the two professors who just happen to be cousin and share an office even though they are in separate departments. What she did not know was that they have been scheming to get what they want the innocent Miss Swan.

Pairing: Jasper/Bella/Carlisle

Category: Naughty

Word Count: 11,365

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I would love to. Also if you have a problem with age differences or poly's in anyway please don't read this story as it contains both. Bella is 18 and a legal adult at the time she confronts her professors.

**A/N: I know it was wrong of me to pull all my stories because of some stupid pm's saying my stuff was shit. I was already in a bad place in my mind with stuff that is happening in RL. I will slowly be replacing all my stories up and will finish all those that aren't complete. I know I most likely lost some followers by doing what I did. I don't care. I don't care if anyone thinks of my stuff is shit. I am who I am and that is not going to change. If you don't like my style of writing go find someone that you enjoy reading. As for error's nobody is perfect not even the best editor out there will catch all the errors. We all know Twilight Saga was riddled with errors yet we all read and loved it or else we would not be writing Fan Fic's based off the characters that SM created. Please read the A/N at the bottom please.**

I am Isabella Swan. I prefer people to call me Bella. I am too smart for my own good at times. I graduated from high school early with a full scholarship to Dartmouth. I loved college life. I love everything about it even my dorm room. My roommate is cool she leaves me be, to study as she knows my age is not that of the typical college girl. I maintained my straight A's throughout my freshman and sophomore years. I do not know what has gone wrong this year. School has progressively gone downhill since I turned eighteen.

I am not sure if it's me or just that my classes have gotten that much harder. For the first time since I started college, I feel like I don't belong. I have two classes that if I don't act fast I will fail them and lose my scholarship; I have to come up with a plan of action.

Looking at my mid-term grade in History and Organic Chemistry I am currently on track to get C's. I, Isabella Swan, who has never gotten less than an A in her entire academic life, was getting two C's! I would have to drop out and go back home defeated.

I have heard from other students that you can trade sex for grades, but is that something I was ready to do? Shit, I don't know anything about sex.

I have never even been kissed. Finals started in two weeks I have to do something now to insure my grades would be what I needed to stay here.

I spent a few days googleing everything I could think of that I might need to learn about sex. The one plus factor to all this was that both the professors are hot. From what I have heard from other girls neither is married, and that they are cousins.

I almost backed out of my plan upon hearing that many girls have tried and have failed when it comes to these two particular professors. What says my advancements won't be turned down like the others? I am just a plain Jane, nothing special about me except my smarts, normally.

I sat back to think why it's these two classes, and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I spend more time in class looking at my professors than I have at my books. Both are tall, at least six one maybe six two, blond hair, blue eyes that a girl could get lost in. You can also tell that both work out as their muscles are nicely toned.

So, this is their entire fault in the first place that I can't keep my grades up. I was going to set these guys straight. That if they were not such sex god's, girls could concentrate on their studies and not on them. I know I can't be the only girl, which is getting a lower mark because they can't seem to keep my eyes off them.

The more I sat there and thought about it. I realized my eyes did like to travel up and down their bodies wondering what could be discovered beneath their clothes. I may not have ever dated or even been kissed, but I am not blind or stupid I know a sex god when I see one.

I went shopping and got a sexy schoolgirl outfit along with some lace bras with matching lace boy shorts. I don't think I could go with a thong it just seems wrong. I made an appointment, for Friday right before finals started on Monday. My appointment was for five pm, which turns out to be Professor Whitlock's last appointment of the night.

My last class is at three so it gave me plenty of time to go back to my dorm shower, shave and get myself ready. My lace bra and boy shorts are classic white; my shirt is also white with a pink plaid tie that matches the shirt. I also had bought some knee high silk stockings with a pink bow on the outside edge of each. I was going for the typical schoolgirl look, so I put my long chestnut colored hair up in low pigtails with the hair hanging over my shoulders.

Before leaving the room, I put on my Mary Jane's. As I excited my room, I heard hoots and hollers. This boosted my confidence. I was going to go in there, put them in their place, and maybe even give my first BJ. I can't tell you how many video's, I watched just trying to learn how to. I even found myself practicing on a cucumber, learning how to relax my gag reflexes.

I carried my leather messenger bag with all the paper work I would need if this was a normal visit. I walked in the building and down the hall towards their office. I was shocked that no one else was milling around. It was too quiet for this time of day and year. This made me happy as we would not be caught and ruin their career's or mine. I knocked on the door waiting for someone to tell me to enter.

I swear when he spoke my name, I got wet. The way he said, "Come in Miss Swan."

I quickly opened the door making sure it locked behind me. I looked ahead and yes I had been correct in my assumption that they both would be here. I walked over to Professor Whitlock's desk stood before it and awaited for him to tell me to sit down.

"Miss Swan you may have a seat," he said point to the chair sitting directly in front of his desk.

I sat down crossing my legs in an exaggerated manner.

"What can I do for you this evening Miss Swan?" Professor Whitlock asked raising his eyebrows up.

I could tell he was checking me out right along with Professor Cullen.

"I am here to talk about my grade in your class."

"You, know your final grade depends on how you do on your exam next week." He stated matter factually.

"I know that, but I need to ensure I get the right grade and explain why I seem to have troubles in your class," I said uncrossing and re-crossing my legs the other way.

I noticed this motion affected them both.

"Why do you think you are having troubles in my class?" he asked shifting in his seat.

"The way I see it may be different than you see it." I told him twirling one pigtail before adding, "You see I find the class has a distraction that just won't let me concentrate."

"What kind of distraction and how can I fix that distraction," He asked while smirking at me then looking towards his cousin.

"Oh, you can't fix the distraction as the distraction is you," I answered back shifting my legs once again slowly.

"How is it that I am a distraction?" He asked.

"Just look at yourself in the mirror you are a walking talking sex god," I told him starting to get frustrated.

"Miss Swan, if you found me a distraction why not drop the class?" He asked.

"I can't this class is a required class for my degree. I will do anything to ensure I get at least a B, so I can continue in school not losing my scholarship," I told him giving him information I had not planned on him knowing.

"Anything! Miss Swan?" He asked raising his eyebrow once again.

"Yes, anything," I said as I slowly licked my lips.

"Miss Swan, you do know, school policy on fraternization," He stated shifting in his chair once again.

"I am well, aware of that, but my scholarship and my future is at stake, and who will find out if we don't tell," I said turning to look at Professor Cullen for the first time.

"Miss Swan, do you realize what you are saying not only to me, but to Professor Cullen as he has been in this room the whole time," he said

"Professor's I assure I know what I am saying, what I am applying, and God, yes I know the trouble we can all get in if it's ever found out, but shit look at you two, both of you are walking talking sex gods, and it makes it real, hard for a girl to concentrate on her studies. I need both of you because I am having troubles in both of your classes," I blurted out on the verge of losing my control.

I watched as they both looked from one to the other and then back at me. It was like they were having a silent conversion. God, I hope I just did not make a fool of myself in front of not one but two professors. Just looking at them and being in this room alone with them has me wet between my legs. They are the only men, which have ever caused me to get wet.

I want them to teach me and let me show them what I learned, while watching videos and practicing with a cucumber. When I saw Professor Whitlock stand, I could see the bulge in his Dockers. I could not help but lick my lips once again knowing that I did, affect him, and I hope that I had one on Professor Cullen.

Jasper's POV

I could not believe my luck when Ms Swan called to make an appointment to see me. When I told Carlisle that I was meeting with her about her grade Friday night, he said that he wanted to be there as he finds Ms Swan a delicious piece of eye candy.

I told him I had to agree on that. I had been watching her from a far, for a way to long. I wanted to see if her skin is as soft as it looks. I can't tell you how many nights I have dreamed about being buried deep inside her as I cum. I was not shocked when Carlisle admitted the same thing.

To get ready for our little meeting, I pulled her file up on the computer, I found out that she was at the top of her class and the only two classes she seems to be having troubles in are mine and Carlisle. What is different about our classes for her?

For months, I have been listening to what fellow students have to say about Ms Swan. From everything, I know she is innocent and there is no way that she is coming to my office to offer up her services. I have yet to take any that has been offered to me wanting to keep a clean record. I loved teaching History and I could not see myself doing anything else, and if I got caught bending one of my students over my desk or getting a blowjob from one of them, I would lose my job.

Ms Swan may just be the one student I have met in the two years that I have been a professor, which could change all that. There is something about her that just draws me to her. While looking at her file, I found out that, she was eighteen, and that she started when she was sixteen. I read through the requirements of her scholarship, and she has to maintain a B average.

I could see myself changing her grade on her final if she was willing to let me taste her. The dreams that she stars in or the most erotic I have ever had. Since she has been in my class it's been a nightly thing to dream of her and every single morning, I have to take myself in hand just to deal with the huge problems she causes.

Since the day, I told Carlisle that Ms Swan, was coming to talk about her grade with me, we have been talking about all the things we would love to do to her. The only problem either of us sees in this is that, she is known to be pure, would she really go to the sex route, or does she just want a tutoring session to help get the grade, she needs to maintain that scholarship.

When she walked into our office, Carlisle was sitting on the couch, which sits between our two desks under the window. I saw him shift in his seat as she walked up to my desk. She was dressed in what I would refer to as a role-play outfit. She made that outfit look better than I had ever seen before. The sheer white top left nothing to the imagination as you could see her lacy bra. The skirt was way too short and verily covered her rear. Those stocking made you want to look at her legs, those legs that went on for miles.

It took seconds for me to become hard, the time it took her to walk from the door to the front of my desks. When she took her seat and crossed her legs, all I wanted to do was be between those legs. I could now see that she had on white laced boy shorts on. I was throbbing to get out.

As we talked, I could not believe my luck, she was offering me sex of some sort to ensure she got the grade; she needed to keep her scholarship. Oh, the things I want to teach her. Would she be submissive, would she let me worship her body?

When she said that we were sex Gods and too much of a distraction for her to concentrate on her work, I just about came in my Dockers. She was the distraction, the one I looked forward to seeing three days a week.

I took a moment to look at Carlisle to see what he was thinking, and I could see the bulge in his own Dockers. We have always been close and don't need to use words for most of our conversations, as our eyes and body movements are all that we needed.

We have never shared a woman in our life, before, but this could be a first, and I was so willing if he was. I stood to walk around to the front of my desk to gage just how serious Miss Swan is about this. When she licked her lips, I knew that she is serious.

I also knew that there was no way I was going to take a known virgin here in my office. We would need to go to our house. Carlisle and I share a sizable house each of us having a floor of our own, and then we share the main floor along with the playroom as we are both Dom's, but neither of us currently has a sub.

As I stood in front of my desk, I contemplated the next move for a second, before asking my question.

"Bella, would you be opposed to moving this to our place," I said hoping she understood what I was asking.

"I… I don't drive," she stammered out.

This could be a potential problem as there is no way either of us could drive her there, without someone seeing us and that could be the end to all of this. This being something that we, both wanted, and it seems that she wants it also.

"Bella takes the bus to the mall, and I will pick you up on the south side." Carlisle said speaking for the first time.

This close to Christmas and finals few students hung out at the mall and if Carlisle just pulled up, and she was to enter his car without anyone seeing no one would know the difference. It was a brilliant plan. Why had I not thought of it?

"So, what kind of car am I looking for," she asked full of the confidence she had revealed when she first walked into my office.

"I drive a Black Mercedes. You won't miss it. I promise," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Ok I know the next bus leaves," she paused and looked at the clock above the door, "in fifteen minutes, and it takes it another fifteen to get there, so I guess I will see you in thirty minutes," she said standing picking up her messenger bag and walking to the door.

As soon as the door was shut, I looked at Carlisle.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked him not fully understanding what had just taken place. Part of me wanted to believe I was just dreaming the other part, the part that was throbbing told me this was not a dream.

"I think, Cousin. We get to teach the woman of our dreams what it feels like to be worshiped. She thinks we are sex God's. She is mistaken, as it's her that is the sex Goddess, Aphrodite herself," Carlisle said to me as he stood and gather his stuff up to leave.

"I guess I will see you two at home within the next hour," I said gathering up my stuff.

"Yes, I think we should use the down stair's guest room, and pick up some sort of takeout on your way home. We all will need to eat before we start, or we might just run out of energy before we are ready," he said smirking at me again.

After closing up the office and locking the door, we both made our way to our cars; not talking about what was going to happen or at least what we hope was going to happen. I called ahead and picked up Italian food for dinner, as pasta was a good source of carbohydrates, which is what we would all be needed to keep up our energy levels tonight.

As I picked up the food and headed towards the house, I thought about how life has been, since I first laid eyes on Ms Swan. It was just a few weeks before this school year started; she was in the bookstore buying her books for the semester. All it took was one look at her, and I craved her like I have never craved a woman it was that night that I dismissed my sub of two years saying I was stepping away from that lifestyle for a while to find myself.

I guess you can say I needed to discover, why this young woman who at the time I did not even know her name could affect me like that. I know it was at the end of September when Carlisle dismissed his sub, whom he had, had for almost five years. I know some of the people in our circle had thought that Carlisle and Esme would have gotten married since they always seemed to be more than just Dom and Sub.

I think I was the only person, which saw that, it was never going to happen no matter how much Esme wanted it. Carlisle, like me, was looking for that perfect woman, which could be more than just a sub. It was not until I started researching Ms Swan, that I learned that he also was one of her professors, and that he also had a desire to be that different kind of professor to her.

I pulled into my spot in the garage and carried the food into the dining room, went to the kitchen and got plates along with glasses, which I filled, with water. I did not want any alcohol to affect my judgment or actions tonight and knowing Carlisle like I do. He would fill the same way.

I heard the garage door open and his car pulls in our night was just going to start, and I hoped it was all I have dreamed it would be.

Carlisle's POV

The whole drive to the mall I could not get the image of Ms Swan out of my head. I was still so hard when I pulled up to the doors on the south side of the mall. I only had to sit there for a few moments when she appeared, opened the front door, and got in.

I watched as she slid into the seat her skirt that was already way to short rose up in the back, and I could see her lacy boy shorts. Oh, how I so wanted to reach across and touch her. This was a dream come true, one that came to light just after the first time she stepped into my class room.

Never had I had a student affect me the way she does. I even dismissed my sub of almost five years because I was picturing Ms Swan instead of Esme, and it was not fair to her. I knew she would not have any problems finding a new Dom as she was beautiful in her own right, but she still did not hold a candle to Ms Swan. She was a Goddess.

"So, Ms Swan what do you want from tonight?" I asked wanted to hear her sweet voice once again.

"I think you know what I want?" she said licking her lips.

"I want to hear in words what you want to happen tonight," I said.

"I… I don't know," she stammered out now looking charmingly shy.

"You, can't have it both ways Ms Swan either you are the vixen or shy, which is the real you," I asked already knowing the answer.

She just sat there looking out the window; she looked like she was almost in tears. I never meant to hurt her or upset her, however. I knew I needed to fix this before Jasper hung me by my balls, and he would if I messed this up.

"Ms Swan, It's alright for you to be yourself, we both assumed you are pure, and we both were a little shocked when you said you would do anything," I told her in a calm voice hoping this will bring her back to where we needed her mind for the night.

"Professor Cullen, I don't know what I am doing! All I know is that I dream of you, two, and I need to make sure my scholarship is intact so, I guess I am here because I need you two to want me," she said so softly.

"First off, please call me Carlisle and can we call you Isabella, second we will be worshiping you and teaching you the pleasures that you deserve," I told her quietly.

"I want to be taught how to please both of you. I will submit to your teachings," she said turning to look at me with a smile that told me she was still scared.

Shit! Did she say the word submit, just hearing that come from her mouth made me nearly come right there in the car? I could picture, her tied to the cross, running one of my flogger across her glorious body, making her scream out my name as I plunged in her, pushing her over the edge, as I would have her body on the edge before I took her.

We rode the last few moments in silence; I pulled into the garage, parked, and I escorted Miss Swan to the dining room. Jasper greeted us as we entered the room.

"Carlisle, Ms Swan, I hope Italian is alright with both of you?" he asked as he sat down three glasses filled with water.

"Yes, that's fine with me Professor Whitlock," Isabella said taking the seat Jasper held out for her.

"Ms Swan, please call me Jasper," he replied back.

"Then I insist that you call me Isabella or Bella it's your choice," she replied back.

"Isabella it is," Jasper said smiling as he started to dish up the food.

"Isabella, can you tell us how much experience you have?" I asked wanting to have an idea of where we would have to start.

"None," she said looking down at her plate.

"When you say none, what do you mean by none," I asked, having a hard time believing that she doesn't have any what so ever.

Still looking at her plate, she answered me, "All I know is from watching videos on my computer and practicing giving a blow job with a cucumber." Blushing redder than I think I have ever seen a female blush.

She really sounded like she was ashamed to admit this, but was being honest with us at the same time.

I got up from my seat, walked over to her chair kneeled and lifted her chin, "Isabella. You have nothing to be ashamed of. It just took me by surprise when you said none. I did not mean to embarrass you in any way. How has a beauty like you never caught the eye of any man before?" I asked still not understanding why no one has ever claimed her in the past.

"I'm too smart. Guys run from me, not towards me," she said trying to look away.

"So, when you say none, you also mean you never been kissed," Jasper said from behind me

"Yes, that's what I mean. I know nothing," she said once again trying to look away from me.

"Oh, Isabella, you don't know how much it pleases me to hear that we get to teach you all the pleasures you deserve to know about," I said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

I have never felt such soft lips before, and images of them wrapped around my hard cock popped into my head. I released her chin and quickly took my seat. I wanted to get dinner eaten so we could teach her everything. When I mean everything, I will teach her how glorious it is for her to submit her body, soul and mind to us.

We finished dinner, while doing, small talk. Just simple questions let us all get to know each other better. Isabella being the first in her family to go to college was her parents pride and joy. I could see why and not just because she was smart and at one of the top colleges in the nation, but because of her pure beauty and kind and giving soul.

After dinner, we retired to the living room to try and get her to relax a little bit more before we took her to the spare bedroom, where we will teach her all about pleasure.

We all sat on the couch. Isabella sat between us as we continued our small talk getting to know each other. Her eyes went wide with shock when she found out that neither of us had girlfriends. With each of us explaining that, we have both been waiting for that special someone to come into our lives.

Oh, how I wanted to tell her that she was that special someone.

As she started to show signs of relaxing, we would both gently touch her. I so wanted to kiss her again, placing my hand under her chin. I turned her head and gently kissed her. I did not want to scare her, so I took it slow. I felt electricity flowing between us something that I had never felt before, and it spurred me on, needing to feel my tongue dominate her mouth.

I slowly licked her lips with the tip of my tongue, causing her to moan and open her mouth just enough so I could capture it and deepen this kiss. She soon had her hands around my head and pulled me closer to her. I reached around her lifting her onto my lap. Holding her close like this had me harder than I was before.

When I broke the kiss, so we could catch, our breaths, I then leaned my head on her forehead.

"Isabella, do you have any clue what you are doing to me?" I said while still trying to catch my breath.

When Jasper reached to bring her to his lap, I felt a great loss, but at the same time, I felt great joy in knowing he was sharing in this Goddess before us. As I watched them kiss, I caressed her back and placed kisses along the back of her neck. When Jasper pulled back, I knew it was time to take this to the bedroom, so I stood and held out my hand to assist Isabella to stand.

Once in the bedroom, we started to, slowly undressed, her. She was even more beautiful than I imagined. She truly is the Goddess Aphrodite reincarnated just for us. I stripped down to my boxers as Jasper laid her on the bed kissing and caressing her body, worshiping it the way it should be.

When I joined them, I took over worshiping her body while Jasper striped down, we slowly kissed every inch of her avoiding her perfect pussy for this time around. I was in heaven with just the taste of her skin. As I capture one of her breasts and Jasper the other, I heard her moan in such a way that it made me throb all that much more for her. I slowly caressed my way down to her folds and ran one finger across it. Finding her so wet I dipped between them and found her nub, rubbing it first lightly than putting a touch more pressure on it her body started to shake and quiver as she had her first orgasm.

I brought my finger up to my mouth, so I could taste her. She did not disappoint. I needed to have her cum in my mouth, so I positioned myself between her legs.

"Isabella, I do not want you to cum until I say you can, can you do this for me?" I asked wanting to see if she could submit.

As I ran my tongue across her folds, she bucked her hips up into my face needing more friction. I thought she tasted divinely off my fingers. However, oh, how much better it was straight on my tongue. I ran my tongue up and down her a few times stopping to tease her sweet nub ever few passes before dipping it into her sweet hole.

When I inserted one of my fingers I could feel how tight she is, and I could also feel that she was so close. I wanted to see just how well she listened to my instructions. I pulled back so I could get a look at her face, and to see what Jasper was doing. I found him whispering into her ear. Giving her instructions as well as compliments on how beautiful and how good she was.

He winked at me letting me know that he approved of my method of finding out. How submissive is she? I went back to my licking and sucking as well as inserting a second finger inside her. I could hear her gasping needing her release, not wanting to push her to far this first time I pulled back and said "Now,", and she came just as I placed my tongue on her sweet nub one last time.

I drank ever ounce she gave me, then kissed my way up, her body telling her just how well she had done and that good girls get rewards. As I kissed her allowing her to taste herself on my lips and tongue, I heard Jasper pull open the drawer and pull out a condom, ripping the package and rolling it one.

"Isabella, he will take this as slow as you need it, there will be some pain. However, the pleasure you soon will feel, will out, way the pain," I told her as I kissed down her jawbone to the earlobe.

I sucked on her earlobe and caressed one of her breasts as Jasper positioned himself to enter her for the first time. I hoped with what I was doing it would help minimize the pain she would feel. When she let out a slight whimper, I knew he had pushed through her barrier.

"Fuck, she is so tight," Jasper, cursed out.

I knew when he had started moving, as I heard him moaning in pleasure, which was soon followed by her moans.

"I'm so fucking close Isabella you better come for me, now," he cried out as she let lose a cry of pure pleasure coming on, command for the second time tonight.

I watched as Jasper, came just a stroke or two behind hers. I have seen him come many times in the playroom, and I have never seen one this intense. We may have never shared a woman before but we both enjoy watching each other play with our subs.

I got up, went to the bathroom, and ran a hot bath putting some lavender bath oil in it to help relax her. I set out three towels one for each of us as Jasper carried her into the bathroom. I climbed in first, Jasper handing her off to me. I cradled her to my chest praising her for being such a good kitten. Jasper climbed in and we both gently washed her.

I knew it would not be for a few more hours that she would be ready for me to feel her around my cock, as she needed rest. We both helped her dry off than Jasper once again picked her up and carried her back to the bed. I crawled in and we both held her, and soon she was asleep.

We talked about how we both wanted her not just as a sub, but more if she was willing. I never thought I would feel this way about a woman, but this young Aphrodite, had me tied up in knots. After letting her sleep for a few hours, I woke her, so I could feel her around my hard cock.

Jasper handed me a condom, and I rolled it on. Jasper did the same thing I had while he entered her.

"Shit! Fuck! I have never felt anything so tight, wet or warm in my life," I said as I slowly moved in and out of her. This was not a fuck. This was making love to the woman who has already stolen my heart and soul.

She came on my command, again. Oh, what a wonderful sub she will make for us. I cleaned her up and we all fell asleep this time. I woke the next morning with her still wrapped in my arms. I could feel Jasper's arms still around her also. So, I knew he was still here with us, and I could tell by his breathing he was awake.

"Jasper, I don't think I can let her go ever," I told him being truthful.

"I know what you mean, if she is willing I want her forever," he answered back.

I guess neither of us had realized that she had woken up until she spoke.

"You both want me forever." She said with tears flowing down her face.

"Oh, kitten we do. However, only if you want it also," I said wiping away the tears.

When she said "Yes" I knew I had just gotten the best Christmas present ever. I knew that we would have to be very careful so not to be found out. We spent the morning talking about how this was going to work. Isabella said she knew her classes for the next semester, and she did not have either of us as professors, which would help our situation, but it doesn't solve the immediate problem that could get us all into trouble.

We spent the afternoon helping her study for her finals, knowing just how bright she was both Jasper, and I thought for sure she could pass with the type of grade; she needed to keep her scholarship if she just pushed aside the distraction. Helping her study showed us that she indeed knew the martial, but got distracted easily each time she looked at either of us.

Saturday night was once again us worshiping her body. Before she fell asleep, she let it slip that she was staying in her dorm room for the enter break as she did not have the money to fly home. It was then quickly decided that she would come, and stay with us, since the semester would be over, and we would no longer be her professors, and we could slowly introduce her into being our sub.

Sunday morning we spent a good part of it adoring her body and talking about the future, then the afternoon was filled with more studying, before I dropped her back off at the mall so, she could go back to her dorm.

Jasper and I knew that the next week was going to be the hardest we had to live through, as we all had to act like nothing is going on. I knew just how hard it was going to be, by how hard it was to let her exit the car so, she could catch her bus back to her dorm.

Bella's POV

I was having troubles understanding the connection that I felt to both. I wanted and needed them both. When either of them touched me, it felt like electricity was flowing between us. When I had done my research, I had come across a lot of information of Dominates and Submissive, and I knew that I was a Submissive right off. I even found a little quiz and sure enough, it said I had what it took to be a Submissive.

That first night when Jasper told me I could not come until he told me, I knew that he was a Dom it was the look in his eyes, the tone of his voice. So, exciting and commanding. Not only was I being taught about the pleasures of the body by two sex Gods, but at least one of them was a Dom. Does he have a playroom? Will I get to go in this playroom at sometime in the future?

Sunday night was the worst night of my life after two blissful filled ones with them. I could not get either of them out of my head and I almost over slept and was late to my first exam. I had no problem finishing my exam even being late. I also knew without a doubt that I aced it as it was my English Literature class, and I could take that exam without ever being in that class and still pass it. I had one more exam that day and then my history the next.

My second exam went just as well as the first one did, and I went back to my dorm to study for the next day's exam, which was one that I was worried about as I study, I could not stop thinking about how they both made me feel., Shit I was getting wet. It was well after midnight when I finished up my studying knowing full well if by chance I did not make the grade that he would ensure that it was marketed correctly so I would not lose my scholarship.

I walked into class sat down in my usual seat and could not help, but lick my lips when he turned to address the class.

"Class as my TA Mr. Barns passes out your exam. I want to remind each of you that there is no talking to the person next to you and not looking at your notes. I will be stepping out of the room while the exam is going on his eyes connected with mine, and I knew he was saying this for my benefit. Mr. Barns will collect your exams as you finish up. I wish you all the best of luck, and it has been a pleasure to have you in my class," he said as he handed the exams to Mr. Barns.

I found it much easier to deal with the exam with him out of the room. It took me the whole class period to finish my exam as I doubled checked each answer, making sure that I was satisfied with them. I turned in my exam feeling good about it.

I found myself walking down the path in front of their office, and as I walked past their window, I could not help, but look to see if either of them was there. I licked my lips and then blushed when I saw Jasper sitting at his desk. I quicken my pace needing to put some distance between the two of us before I did something stupid.

I found myself in the library and took out my books for my last two exams, which would happen, the following day one of them being Organic Chemistry. God I hope he does the same as Jasper. It was so much easier on me. I spent the next few hours going over my notes that he had prepaid for me. Thinking about him and how thoughtful it was for him to help me that way just caused me to get wet.

How was I going to last until I could be in their arms again? I shook my head to clear it and divided back in my books. I skipped dinner to give me more time to study. I so wanted to do well on my own as each of them had such faith in me.

Once again, I over slept, but this time made it to class just as the final bell rang. I took my seat and waiting until the exams were pasted out, I finished early, turned in my exam and walked out the door and over to my next exam, the one I was still scared about, not know if Carlisle would do the same as Jasper by stepping out and letting his TA handle the exams or not. I sat down on the cold stone floor and read through my notes one final time before class started.

As if Carlisle heard my silent prayers, he also left the classroom. I took my time reading each question once before going back to answer them. When the TA Miss Cole called time, I still had one question left unanswered. How much was that going to affect my grade?

I ran back to my dorm almost in tears because I had a feeling I did not do, as well as I should have on the test. I had let him down, and I know if I was his sub and disappointed him, he would punish me. Is that something I would welcome or shy away from?

I spent the next two days crying. What would my parents say if they ever found out that I traded sex for grades? I knew grades did not come out until the following Wednesday afternoon, and it would not be until, then that I would know my fate. I felt ashamed of my actions, and I even contemplated about not meeting up with Carlisle on Saturday at the mall like planned. My contemplating made me cry all that much harder. At one point, my roommate asked me if there was anything she could do, never seeing me act like this before.

I woke up Saturday morning went to the dining hall and grabbed some breakfast before going and packing my bag to take with me. I was not taking much since it was only for two weeks, and I would not be leaving their house as far as I knew. I caught my bus and headed to the south side of the mall, as soon as I was off the bus.

The whole drive back to the house Jasper and I kissed and caressed each other. I saw Carlisle look at us a time or two in the review mirror. I knew from the look in his eyes that he desired to hold me close also. I was right and as soon as the garage door was closed, and I had climbed out of the car. I was in his arms getting the same kisses and caresses as I had from Jasper.

"Isabella, this last week was torturing. Please, let us show you just how much you were missed," Jasper said, as he placed his hands on my hips from behind.

"For me also," I said once Carlisle released my lips from his.

I was soon swept up in Carlisle's arms as he carried me to a bedroom I hadn't expected, but to a room on the second floor. This must be one of the guy's rooms as I glanced around as he laid me in the center of the bed.

Within seconds of me being placed on the bed, my clothes were off quickly, as were theirs.

So far, this has always been about me, but at some point, I want to make this about them. We spend the next several hours making love. We all showered together, dressed, and went to grab some dinner.

We ordered pizza, watched a movie, and talked. We still had a lot to learn about one another. Yes, we all wanted to see where this could lead, but at the same time we were all scared that something would happen, and it would end.

"Guys, I have never been in a relationship before. However, I can say that I don't ever want to let either of you go. I feel so connected to the both of you. I don't know if you feel it, but I know each time either of you, touch me, it's like electricity if flowing between us. I don't ever want to lose that feeling as its makes me feel so warm and safe," I told them looking from one to the other as I spoke.

"So you feel it also." Jasper said smiling at me.

"This has to mean that we three are supposed to be together. I for one don't want to ever lose you either my kitten," Carlisle said right before pulling me onto his lap.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked hiding my face in Carlisle's chest as I blushed because of the thoughts going through my mind.

"What has my kitten blushing," Carlisle said lifting my face, so he could see my eyes.

"Umm, this is still so new to me," I stammered out still blushing.

"Isabella, your blush says more than its new, what are you thinking," Jasper said as he ran his hand down my back, causing me to shiver with delight.

"Isabella, this will only work if we are all open and honest with each other," Carlisle added before I could open my mouth.

I moved to get up off his lap knowing there was no way I could say what I was thinking while sitting on his lap.

"You, my kitten, are going nowhere," he said gripping my hips and holding me in place.

"I don't… know how… to say… it," I stammered out.

"Isabella," Jasper said, causing me to look at him, "just say what you're thinking."

I could tell by his tone it was not a request, but an order, giving me just one more clue into their world. The one that I hope I could be a part of.

"I know from some of your actions , andIwaswonderingifyouhadsubs,because Idon'tthinkIcanshare. ?" I said everything so fast I was not sure how much of it, they could understand.

"Isabella, you need to talk slower if you want us to understand," Jasper said using that tone again.

I took a deep breath to steady myself and then spoke again.

"I know from some of your actions, words along with the tone of your voice that the two of you are doms, and I was wondering if you had subs, because I don't think I can share. I want to be that sub if you two are willing to train me." I said, making sure not to make eye contact with either of my guys.

"What does my kitten know about dominates and submissive's?" Carlisle asked his eyes full of curiosity.

"Just that what I have read, while doing researching on the internet. I took a quiz, and it said I was a submissive. So I read more up on it, and I want to learn more. I know that it's the submissive that truly holds all the power in a playroom," I told them.

"To answer your questions, yes we are both Dom's, but neither of us has had a submissive, for several months as it seems a certain young student was such a distraction to us that we both dismissed our subs." Jasper said winking at me.

Did he just wink at me? Did they really think I was a distraction to them? Shit what have I gotten myself into? Oh, yeah, I have gotten myself hooked on two sex Gods and want to be their submissive.

We spent the rest of the night talking about the possibility of training me to be their submissive. With me having no prior knowledge of the world of sex before them, they would be willing to take it slow. We would go over the contract in the next few days and discuss each item so to determine if it would be on my soft list or hard limit list.

Just talking about this got me all excited and nervous at the same time. They both assured me that yes they wanted me in their playroom. However, they also wanted to keep our relationship outside the playroom. That was when it hit me; we were on the verge of becoming a polyamory family.

I knew with every fiber in my body that I wanted and needed both, and I did not care what anyone would say. It was not wrong to love two sex God's at the same time. I knew if anyone, mainly my mother said it was wrong and immoral I would fight with her, and if she could not accept me and the men I loved, I would gladly not have her in my life any more.

My parents were both, big into religion, and I was brought up to believe that love was only between one man and one woman, and anything else was sin in the eyes of God. Well then how do you explain the same electricity flow from both men?

I don't remember falling asleep, but I did wake up to two sets of arms wrapped around me the next morning and me struggling to get out from them as I needed the restroom now.

"Kitten, where do you think you are going?" Carlisle asked as I climbed over him.

"That bathroom my bladder feels like it's going to explode," I said as he released me to continue my quest.

Jasper's POV

I could not believe my ears when Isabella said she knew we were Dom's. I made my heart flutter with pure joy when she said she could not share. I know that I could not share her with anyone other than Carlisle. Like she said that electricity that seems to flow between us, is something I have never felt before, and I am sure it means that the three of us are supposed to be together forever.

As we talked and she told us what she had read on the internet and how the test she took said she was a submissive. I almost wanted to pick her up and run down to the playroom when she said that she understands that it's the submissive that holds the real power in the playroom and that is so true. With safe words, they control every aspect of that room.

I knew that with every second we spent together the more I grew to love this Goddess, which has been giving to us. I could honestly say I was falling in love with Isabella. I also could tell, by the way, Carlisle looked and touched her. He was also. When she fell asleep in the middle of our talk, I picked her up and carried her back upstairs to Carlisle's room.

We held her and talked for a little bit longer before we decided it was time to get some sleep. We were going to ask Isabella to move into our house. We would give her, her own room, the guest room that we shared that first weekend. We also discussed how we would go about training her to be our sub and that on weekends when we played that we would be sleep in one of the rooms that he had set aside for our subs she could choose, whichever one she wanted, and we would even let her decorate it to her likings.

There was still so much more to discuss over the next few days before Christmas. We would have to let her know we always go home for Christmas, and that she was coming with us as there was no way we would ever let her spend a day without us ever again. This past week had been hell. When she had walked past the window of our office, I almost ran out of the room to grab her, if Carlisle had not been there and stopped me; I might have ruined my career as well as her college education.

I was woken up, by the feeling of her moving out of my arms I was just about to say something when Carlisle asked where she was going. I guess we should have expected her to need to use the bathroom first thing in the morning. When she returned, she once again climbed over Carlisle, who stopped her pulled her down onto his chest, and just held her tight, for a few seconds before rolling onto his side placing her between once again.

"Kitten, what would you like for breakfast?" he asked her before placing a kiss on her soft lips.

"Guy's last weekend you cooked for me the whole weekend, I think it's my turn to cook for you," she said returning his kiss then rolling flat on her back and reached for me.

I could so get used to this waking up with Isabella and having her soft lips on mine first thing in the morning. This time she climbed over me and headed towards the door to go to the kitchen, as she opened the door she looked over her shoulder at us.

We both just pulled on our jeans from last night and quickly joined her in the kitchen she had the coffee brewing and was cutting up vegetables, when we walked in.

"I hope you two like omelets as that what you're getting, maybe tomorrow I will make a breakfast quiche." She said not looking up from her work.

I don't remember the last time I had an omelet this good. She had said she knew how to cook. I was willing to let her do all the cooking from this day forwards if she wanted to. Carlisle and I cleaned up the kitchen thinking it was fair way to handle the chores.

When we finished, we found Isabella on the couch in the living room, in what looked like, deep thought.

"Kitten, what are you thinking about?" Carlisle asked.

"How can I be in love with two Greek Gods, and it happened this fast," she said blushing as she realized what she just said.

"Darlin' I know I feel the same way. This is all so overwhelming, but it feels so right," I told her sitting down next to her and pulling her on my lap.

"It does feel so right," she answered back.

"Kitten, I think we all feel the same," Carlisle said taking a seat next to us.

We talked about our feelings for a little while, before I brought up the fact that we always go to my parent's house from Christmas as Carlisle's parents passed a few years ago. She said she wouldn't mind as long she did not have to hide her feelings; we both assured her that our family would not judge us.

Carlisle's POV

Isabella has taken over the kitchen, and she just amazed us with the way she could cook. I don't think I will ever find a reason to go out to dinner ever again. I think every single meal she cooked for us was restaurant quality.

Jasper had printed up our list of limits and a blank one that Isabella could write on as we discussed each item. She said there was no way she was into what most people refer to as sadism, and we all agreed on that, but she was open to try and learn about bondage and suspension, as well as the use of flogger, paddles, whips and canes as long as the moment. She is uncomfortable she could safe word us.

We told her if she would like, we could use the three-tier method that way we would know that we needed to back off in order for her not to safe word us. Neither of us had ever had a sub safe word, us, and we did not want to happen now that we found someone not only as a sub, but as the love of our lives. We both were pleased when she said that would be best until she got comfortable.

The plan was in place that we would spend Christmas Eve and morning with the family and after lunch, we would retire home and in the playroom for our first test session. It was only going to be thirty minutes long with each of us having her for fifteen minutes.

We drove Jasper's Tahoe to his parent's home early Christmas Eve. I got to sit in the back for once and make out with our Bella as she now insists on us calling her. She said that would be easier for her if we called her Bella outside the playroom and Isabella inside the playroom and we all agreed upon that.

We pulled up to the house noticing both my brothers were already here. The family knew we were bringing someone special, but they did not know just how special she is to us. I could feel Bella tense up a bit, as we neared the front door.

"Kitten, they will love you," I said softly into her ear.

Jasper opened the door and motioned for us to enter before him. As soon as the door was shut, Aunt Charlotte was there.

"Jasper, Carlisle, who is this beautiful young lady," she said as she hugged her son.

"Mom, I would like you to meet our Bella, Bella this is my mother, Charlotte." Jasper said beaming with pride.

"When you say our Bella, are you saying you two are sharing this young lady?" Aunt Charlotte asked causing Bella to stiffen once again into my side.

"Yes, Mom," was all Jasper, said before wrapping his arm around Bella also.

"Well then she must be very special indeed to capture both your hearts," mom said smiling at the three of us, which helped Bella to relax.

We followed mom into the living room both of us still having one arm wrapped protectively around Bella's waist.

We introduced each of the family members, and they all came, hugged Bella, and welcomed her into the family. The only one that seemed cold and put off by Bella was Rosalie, which we had already told her that she would be the hardest sell.

Uncle Peter took to her right away, and by the time we retired for the night was asking when he would get to spend some time with his newest daughter. Hearing him ask that made Bella's smile. Edward and his partner Garrett also seemed taken by Bella and they both were referring to her as love by the end of our stay.

Christmas went just as expected the family not knowing much about Bella gave her gift cards. Dinner was served at noon like always with Bella and Rose helping her out in the kitchen. As soon as we all got done eating, we excused ourselves so we could go home and give Bella her gift in private.

Bella's POV

Rosalie was just how the boys described her, a cold bitter lady only a few years older than me. I did my best to avoid her, but we both offered to help Charlotte get dinner on the table by noon. The three of us seemed to work well together and soon fell into easy chatter.

The guys did not tell me that Edward was gay and that his partner would be there. I have never known anyone that was gay before, and it felt weird at first seeing them be so open and affectionate toward one another. I talked with both, and soon found that I liked them both.

The visit was better than I thought it would be, and I dreaded the day I had to tell my parents. I have not discussed my parents at all with the guys, and I knew I would have to do it soon. It was not right for me to lead them into the lion's den without them having prior knowledge.

The closer we got to the house the more excited I got. The plan was when we got home I was to go straight to the playroom and be in my ready position when the guys got there. They were giving me ten minutes to get ready. It was also going to be all about sensations.

As soon as Jasper pulled into the garage, I had my door open and running toward the playroom, which they had shown me shortly before we left. I stripped and folded my clothes neatly and placed them on the table by the door. I picked up my pillow and placed it in the middle of the floor centered on the door, kneeled making sure I was sitting on my feet with my legs opened and my arms behind my head.

My head was slightly bowed so I could not see their faces as they entered the room all I could see was their feet, which were bare. I could also see that they had changed into jeans. I stayed as quiet as I could, waiting for my instructions that I knew would soon follow.

"Isabella, you may stand, and walk over to the bed, climb in centering yourself on the pillow that is there," Master Jasper said.

I quickly did, as I was told not wanting to disappoint my Masters.

"Isabella, now place our hands above your head," he was giving me only one instruction at a time.

As soon as I had placed my hands above my head, Master Carlisle bound my hands together with what felt like a silk scarf.

"Isabella, as we discussed this would be about sensations and the best way to experience it is while you are blindfolded, so Master Carlisle is going to slip it on you," Master Jasper explained.

I knew we talked about this but when the blindfold was in place I could feel myself start to lose control. I guess my Masters saw this also.

"Isabella, what color are you?" Master Jasper asked.

"Yellow," I said without any hesitation.

"Explain to me why you are Yellow and how to get you back to Green," he said next.

"I can't see so; part of my brain says I am unsafe, while part of my brain says my Masters would never harm me." I said only answering the first part not sure how to answer the second part.

"Isabella, you only answered one part of my question," he said, sounding concern.

"I am unsure of how to answer the second half," I said in all honesty.

"Isabella, listen to me. You are safe, Master Carlisle is still right beside your head, and I am to your right. What color are you?" he asked in a calming tone.

I took a moment to answer, and I knew I was green. I trusted them with my life, as well as my body.

"Green Master."

"Good girl," he said, running his hand down to the center of my body.

I was not sure what I felt next, but it was soft, but yet had a little bite to it as hit just above my breast. A few seconds later, I felt it above the other breast, then down below each of them. I was shocked that I could feel the wetness building between my legs and a moan escape my mouth.

"My good girl is enjoying this, Isabella. What color are we?"

"Green Master."

With the next strike, I knew he had changed what he was using the bite was a little bit harder, but yet still caused my body to crave more. I could feel my muscles in my stomach tightening and knew I was close. After a few more strikes, he switched it again. My moans were getting louder as I grew closer to my release, and I knew I could not have my release until he gave me the permission. I wanted him to tell me now but that was not happening, just yet.

I felt Master Carlisle move off the bed, and a few moments later the bed shifted again, and I knew that my masters had switched places.

"Kitten, are we still Green?" Master Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Master."

This time instead of striking my upper body, it was my lower body, going up one leg and down the next. Never hitting where I needed it the most, when I did not think I could hold out any longer I felt the bed shift and Master Carlisle crawl between my legs.

"Kitten, I know you are close. I can see it in how you hold your body, and you still can't come until I say so. I am going to fuck you, right now, like we have never fucked you before.

Shit, what was he going to do to me?

He entered me in one swift motion. I had to really concentrate in order not to cum right then. His movements were fast and hard, and I knew I would not last much longer. I was scared I would fail my Masters by coming before I was commanded to.

"Fuck, Kitten, you feel so good I want you to cum with me now," Master Carlisle said, and I came harder than I ever had before. I felt him pulsate inside me as he released.

He pulled out, and went to lie down beside me as; Master Jasper uncovered my eyes, and untied my wrists.

I thought we were through, but Master Jasper moved down between my legs lifting them up onto his shoulders, and just like Master Carlisle the plows into to me. I was still so sensitive, from coming just a few moments before that it did not take long to get that feeling building again.

I could not help the scream that came out of my mouth as I tried to hold off from coming before my Master told me to.

"Darlin', you may come when you're ready as I am so close," Master Jasper said.

Just a few more strokes and I was coming just as hard as I had moments before, and once again I could feel my Master spilling his seed inside me. He pulled out and lies on the other side of me.

"Merry Christmas Isabella," both my Masters say at the same time.

**A/N: I am not sure when I will post the next chapter, as I am currently working on an original romance that has been entered into a contest on The Writers Coffee Shop. I would love each and every one of you to check it out. When voting starts on July 11****th**** I would be hopeful and thankful to all of you voting for my story as the winner will get a publishing contract.**

**http:/**** www (.) thewriterscoffeeshop (.) com /library/ modules/ challenges/ ?chalid=180 just take out the spaces and the brackets and you have the address of the contest and all the stories that are entered. Mine is titled The Arrangement.**

**I have had banners made for most of my stories and My Surrender is one of them. You can find my banners on my blog: ****http:/ twilight-sexlove (.) blogspot (.) com/?zx=9e1f5bc7feefda83**

**As always please leave me some love as it does fuel my writing. If you see major errors that you feel needs to be corrected please pm me politely. I don't respond well to rude people**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Remember there are small changes to each chapter as a new set of eyes are fixing my silly errors.**

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

We laid there on the bed in the playroom just holding each other, while we came down from our orgasm induced high. As I started to relax my breathing back to normal, I almost fell asleep. Master Carlisle shifted, so he could get off the bed.

"Kitten, I am going to run a nice hot bath for you, and then we will talk about our session," his voice was calm and soothing, but still very much that of Master Carlisle.

"Yes, Master," I answered back, knowing any other answer in this room could mean punishment.

A few moments later Master Jasper moved off the bed motioning for me to follow. As I went to put my feet on the floor, he swept me up into his arms. He carried me into the bathroom next to the playroom, and lowered me into the tub and Master Carlisle's awaiting arms.

Master Jasper didn't join us, as the tub was not big enough for that to happen. Master Carlisle washed me with such gentle touches. I was in awe that he cared so much for me.

I am falling, no wait I have fallen for not one man, but two! What would my parents think? What would people in general think? Why do I even care? I never thought I would find someone to love me. Not only have I found one person to love me, I have found two and with both, I get to explore a side of me that I am only just starting to learn about.

Master Carlisle shifted me, so that he could stand and exit the tub. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He then grabbed another towel and motioned for me to follow. Master Carlisle dried me with the same care he showed before, in the tub and placed a silk robe around me.

"Kitten, you may go join Master Jasper in the living room, and I will join you two soon," Master Carlisle directed as, he planted a kiss on my forehead.

I could tell that Master Jasper had showered, as his hair was still wet. As I went to sit beside him, he reached out and pulled me onto his lap. I snuggled into his chest. I felt so safe and loved. Master Carlisle joined us moments later.

"Darlin', we are no longer in the playroom. You can speak freely," Jasper said as he caressed my back.

"I am curious why you choose to use the blindfold on my first time?" I asked as that, thought had been running through my mind since it was placed over my eyes.

"Darlin', the blindfold helps to intensify the sensations that flow through your body during this type of session. It also helps to build the trust between master and sub." Jasper replied, and then placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"Sweetheart, why were you scared when, I first placed it on you?" Carlisle asked caressing my hair down my back.

"I would not say I was out right scared, but unsure, and a little uncomfortable. I know in my heart that neither of you would ever hurt me, but at that first moment after the blindfold had been placed on me, my brain thought differently," I hoped that was the answer they were looking for.

"I can understand that and I respect it. You did great for your first time in a playroom. You are a natural and show great promise; if it's something you truly want to continue," Carlisle replied.

"I very much would like to continue. Once I relaxed and just let my senses take over, it was the second most exciting thing that has ever happened to me," I said trying to hold back a giggle.

"And what would be the first?" Jasper asked tickling me bringing out a giggle from me, as I squirmed on his lap.

"My first night with you two," I said between my giggles.

We talked a while longer, and then we went into the kitchen to grab something to eat, before heading off to bed.

Over the next, few days, we talked about changes that they guys wanted to make on the house, to make it just as much mine, as it is theirs.

The plan was to enlarge, Jasper's room to accommodate the three of us. His bathroom would also, be redone to include a bigger shower and tub. We would also, make two smaller bedroom's on the third floor in case one of us needed our own space for a night. The second floor would be redone to include a space for all three of us to study and work in and the bathroom off the playroom would be redone to enlarge the shower and tub.

Once we all agreed on the changes, Carlisle placed a call to the architect whom he trusted, and had done all the work on the house when they updated it years ago. Carlisle explained that Miss Platt, was his ex-sub, but I had nothing to fear as I held his heart and soul. She was not going to be able to come out until after the New Year had started this was fine with me; but the guys were disappointed. I still didn't see why they wanted to make the changes now, when I would still only be there on the weekend, until the school year was completed. My dorm room was all paid for till then, and I refused to waste money.

We also talked more about the contract I would sign to be their sub. Since their contracts, were so different, we had to create a brand new one by combining parts from each one. They both wanted me to read over their separate contracts, so we could pick out parts we wanted to keep or leave out. I read that they both required that their subs be on some sort of birth control, and I cringed at that. Until them, I had never been with anyone and never had the need to be on birth control. I was not using any now.

I thought back and remembered that it was weird that every time we are together outside the playroom, they always used a condom, but why hadn't they used one at Christmas in the playroom? Should I ask them about that?

I was anxious to get the contract out of the way since it had also been decided that we would not set foot into the playroom again, until the contract had been agreed upon by all of us. They both agreed that it would take a few weeks to have the contract redone. I was looking forward to more sessions in the playroom. I really wanted more.

New Years Eve we spent at the house just watching movies and cuddling close. I found the night sad as it meant my time with them was almost up. I started back at school on the fourth of the month and would be back in the dorm the night before school started.

My last full day with them was spent in the bedroom never leaving the bed for longer than it took to use the restroom or grab something to eat. We made love repeatedly. I cried when they dropped me off at the mall to catch my bus back to my dorm.

My first week back was hard. I did not see either of them throughout the day, but I did talk with both of them on the phone shortly every night before crawling in bed to try and sleep. Friday as soon as I was done with classes, I packed for my weekend. Carlisle would pick me up at our regular spot at the mall. We were still being cautious. We wanted to make sure no one found out about our relationship too quickly and then figure out when everything started, that would mean lots of complications for us all.

Saturday after lunch, Miss Platt came to go over the plans she had drawn-up. I found her to be a very sweet person, and she was so beautiful. I don't see why Carlisle would have let her go for a plain Jane like myself. Right before she left, she told me that she had never seen either of my guys so happy. She even hugged me right before she left.

Shortly after she left, we were all sitting on the couch just talking and enjoying the closeness we felt for one another when Jasper asked, "Darlin', I have always wondered, but somehow kept forgetting to ask, why don't you drive?"

"I took drivers education in high school, but I was still only fifteen when I came here to start school. My birthday is not until the thirteenth of September, so I still wasn't old enough to get it before I left home." I answered him back.

"Do you want to get your license? If so we can teach you," He told me placing a kiss on my nose.

"I want to, but my permit has expired and up until now I could walk everywhere I needed to go and I kinda just forgot about it." I said looking at the floor feeling a little embarrassed to be eighteen and not have my driver's license.

"Darlin', you don't have any reason to be embarrassed. Next weekend we will take you to get your permit, and then we will start teaching you to drive," he said lifting my face, so he could look into my eyes.

"Does it bother you two that I am so young?" I asked needing to know. We were all being so open with each other, and I have wanted to ask that question for a long time.

"Darlin', we could ask you the same thing, "Does it bother you that we are so much older? As I am eleven years older and Jasper is ten years older than you?" Carlisle said.

"I never think about, your ages. I only think about how much I love you both," I answered back as it was the truth.

"Sweetheart, we both feel the same way. We just love you, and we want to spend the rest of our days making you happy," Carlisle said before giving me a kiss, which effectively ended our talk as Jasper picked me up and carried me up, the stairs.

To me, the weekend had gone by way to fast, and I cried again, when they dropped me off at the mall to catch my bus back to campus. Once again, during the week I only talked to my guys before crawling in bed for the night. It felt odd sleeping alone, and it felt like part of me was missing.

Just like we talked about last weekend, Carlisle and Jasper took me to the DMV to get my driver's permit. Once back at the house they both added me to their insurance plans, so I could learn to drive using either one of their cars.

With the month half over and knowing that any day the final draft of the contract would be in for us to sign, I made an appointment at the clinic to get on some form of birth control. As I sat on the bus, my phone rang. I looked at the number, and it was not one I recognized, but could tell it was a Forks number. I answered it only to find that the call was from Deputy Marks calling to inform me that my parents had been killed when a logging truck lost control on some black ice.

Somehow, I made my way to their house and as soon as Jasper opened the door the flood of tears, I had been holding back, started to flow. He pulled me into his chest and just let me cry. It was moments later I had my second set of arms around me.

Once I was all cried out, I explained to them about the phone call, telling them the story only made the tears to flow once again. I woke the next morning alone in our bed. I looked at the clock and knew we all should be at school as it was almost ten. I slowly walked down and into the kitchen to get something to eat as my stomach was growling, making me realize that I did not eat last night.

I was shocked to see both of them sitting at the table. They both greeted me with hugs and kisses, which made me, realize I was never going to be alone again; even though I had just lost my only family. As I sat and ate, they told me that all the arrangements have been made for me to return home to bury my parents. They also told me that both of them would be going with me, so I would not be alone.

The school had been called to inform them of the death of my parents and knew I would be out at least a week maybe two. I knew I would have to make up the work when I got back, but I felt more at ease knowing that my guys would be there to help me through all of this.

**A/N I know more people just read than they do review so I don't care what you do as long as your reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jasper's POV

I took Bella back to her dorm, so she could pack. I didn't care if anyone saw us; I was going to be there for her. You could see the sadness in her eyes, the way she moved. Carlisle was going to pack our bags while I helped Bella, and then we would leave for the airport to catch our flight to Seattle.

I stayed in my SUV, while she went up to pack her bag and leave a note for her roommate. I could tell she had been crying when she opened the door and climbed back in. I pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead letting her know I was here for her.

I pulled up in front of our house, and Carlisle came out carrying our two bags. I drove to the airport parked my SUV in long term parking, after dropping off Carlisle and Bella in front so they could go pick up our tickets and check us in. I hurried through security to join them at the gate. We still had thirty minutes before we boarded.

We grabbed a bite to eat, while waited for the plane to board. Bella was being very quiet and both Carlisle and I kept reassuring her that we loved her and would always be here for her. She would give us a half smile each time we did, but it did not take away her sadness.

On the flight Bella sat between us putting her head on my shoulder and her feet on Carlisle's lap. Bella slept through most of the flight. When we landed and picked up the rental car she gave me her address, so I could put it in the GPS system to make the drive.

A little over four hours later we pulled up to this little two story house that you could tell only had two bedrooms. There was a police cruiser parked in the drive. I remember her briefly saying her dad was the chief of police, the cruiser must be his as it has a memorial reef tied to the back of it.

Bella led the way into the house after unlocking the door. The place was small, but held a homey feeling. We followed Bella up to the stairs and into the room to the right. The room was small, and only held a double bed, a short four draw dresser and a desk. The walls were covered with posters of books. Most teens had posters in their rooms, but they are of actors or movies not books.

Bella crawled onto her bed and started crying. As I sat the bags down Carlisle climbed on the bed and pulled her into his arms rubbing her back telling her it was alright. I climbed in beside them and ran my fingers through her hair letting her know I was there, before placing a kiss on her cheek.

Sometime later a knock on the door brought us back to the here and now. I watched as Bella walked slowly down the stairs to open the door.

"Bella, I am so sorry, for your loss," I heard the Deputy say.

"Deputy Marks, thank you would you like to come in?" Bella asked him.

"Yes, just for a moment, I need to get back to the station soon," he informed her looking from me to Carlisle.

"Deputy these are my boyfriends Mr. Whitlock and Mr. Cullen." she said introducing us.

He shook our hands still looking from one to the other. I guess trying to figure out what Bella means by her boyfriends.

Marks, quickly gave us all the information that we needed to plan the funeral. I thanked him and told him we would call the station if we needed anything else. He once again stated he was glad Bella was not alone. I could tell, by the way, he was looking from Carlisle back to me trying to figure out our relationship with Bella.

Shortly after Marks left Carlisle, went into the kitchen, to find the take out menus, so we could order some food. Bella followed him in and showed him where they were kept. After looking them over, we ordered from the Lodge. Forty minutes later we were eating and trying to get Bella to talk to us. She would just focus on her food and not say a word. When we were through, she quickly cleaned up, went up stairs and started getting ready for bed, without saying a word to either of us.

I knew she was hurting, but we were here for her, why was she shutting us out? Carlisle told me to give her a few days. He could read me better than anyone else, so he knew I was hurt by her actions. We followed closely behind her after making sure the house was locked up. We found her already in bed, with the tears flowing down her face. I crawled in bed pulling her into my arms to comfort her while Carlisle got himself ready for bed.

While holding her, I whispered in her ear just how much I loved her, and that I was here for her. Carlisle soon joined us, so I placed her in his arms, so I, could get ready myself for bed. Once I had rejoined them, she briefly kissed both of us and told us thank you. We both answered anytime back before we all fell asleep.

I woke up first and went down stairs to see what was available for breakfast. I located the coffee and got it going; I found that there were vegetables perfect for making each of us a country omelet. I had just finished cutting up the vegetables when Carlisle joined me in the kitchen.

He poured each of us a cup of coffee, as he let me know that Bella was in the shower. I started cooking the last of the bacon I found in the refrigerator, knowing it was not enough for each of us, but it would go great crumbled up in the omelets. I had the first one done and on a plate as Bella walked into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I asked as I sat the plate down in front of her.

Bella never answered my question she just robotically thanked me for breakfast as she sat down to eat. I soon had Carlisle's done, and mine followed shortly after. We tried to get her to talk to us, but she was closing herself off. The only thing she kept saying under her breath was they're gone. They're gone.

She didn't even put her plate and cup in the sink. Bella simply rose and went in and sat in a chair that was in the living room. It must have been her dad's. I decided to call Deputy Marks for Reverend Weber's phone number to get us started. Deputy Marks was very understanding and gave me the number. I spent the rest of the day on the phone while Carlisle sat on the floor in front of Bella trying to get her to respond.

Around lunchtime I took a break and fixed some lunch. Bella ate, but only because it was expected of her. After eating, she went right back to sit in the chair. I went back to making phone calls and by the time dinner time rolled around, I had everything set to happen in three days.

The next few days Bella continued to shut down. She ate, bathed, and slept, and that was it. We had just found her, and she made us complete, yet we were losing her at the same time. All we could do was continue to let her know that we were there for her no matter what, even if it felt like she was pushing us away.

The day of the funereal you could tell she was ready to cry at any moment. The Reverend talked and so did a few people who were close to the family. From what I gathered from listening, Renee and Charlie were well loved and highly thought of, and would be greatly missed.

At the grave site when Bella was handed the flag that had been draped over Charlie's coffin she broke down and cried. I carried her back to the car. I climbed in the back seat and held her close, while Carlisle drove us back to the house.

Over the next few days people would stop by dropping off food items, so we would not have to cook. Bella began packing up a number of items from around the house that she had shared with her parents. She has not said a word to us, so I am not sure what she intends to do. The day the Salvation Army truck arrived, I understood part of what she was doing.

Everything was loaded up from the house and put on the truck, except for the flat screen TV in her parents' room and the items in Bella's room. After they left Bella finally spoke saying she wants to sell the house. She told us that she wanted to take the stuff from her bedroom along with the flat screen and put it in her bedroom at our house, so she would have a small piece of her past with her at all times.

We helped her pack up her room and scheduled for it to be picked up and shipped back East. That same day we called a real estate agent to come and list the house, the lady said she already had someone interested in the place. A couple had been in and asked her if the house would be going on the market soon. The agent came over to do the listing, and she brought the couple with her.

It turned out the couple was the Weber's daughter and son-in-law. They both had gone to school with Bella, but were a few years older and had just finished College, and wanted a small house to start off their marriage in. They were willing to offer fair market value for the house. Bella said it sounded perfect, but her tone was not her normal tone.

It took a few days to get all the paper work done. We also did all the paper work to close out the bank account her parents had along with the paper work so that Bella would receive the insurance money. Once all this was done we were ready to go back home.

We had been gone a little over two weeks and for the most part; Bella had been like a zombie. Both Carlisle and I have tried everything we could think of to try and help her, but she won't talk to us. The day we got back was a Sunday, and Bella asked us to drop her off at the mall, so she could take the bus back to her dorm.

We tried to talk, her out of it, but she told us that she was not about to miss classes any longer. We asked her if she would be coming over on the weekend, and she said yes, so we did as she asked. We both felt we were losing her on some level, since she spent most of the two weeks in Forks not talking to us. Our hope was that she would get back to normal now that she was back going to classes.

**Carlisle's POV**

We learned a lot about Bella while we were in Forks. Not only was she an only child, but both her parents had been only children as well. Bella had already lost both sets of grandparents before she was a teenager. There is no known living relative, and since she is eighteen and an adult she was given all the assets of both her parents.

I hated to see her in so much pain, but she seemed to be shutting us out. It broke my heart that she wanted to go back to the dorm. Her asking us to drop her off at the mall was the first time in days that she said anything to either of us.

"Jasper, we have to do something to get her out of this state she is in," I said as we drove to the house after dropping Bella off at the Mall.

"I think a session is in order, it should help center her mind and bring her back to us," Jasper answered me.

"I agree and it shouldn't be an easy one. We need to push her to her limits," I said pulling into the drive thru to pick up some food.

Once home we unpacked, started our laundry and headed to bed since, we both would be going back to work the next day. I dreaded going back to teaching, as my mind was so fixed on Bella and what we could do to bring her back to us.

Even though she said she would be over for the weekend part of me thought that she would not come. When I pulled up to the South side of the mall, I could not help but smile when I saw her walking towards my car. She looked tired, I guess she had not slept well this past week.

She climbed in the back seat flinging herself into Jasper's arms. I just wanted to get her home, so I could wrap my arms around her too. I drove as I heard Jasper softly talking to her letting her know that everything would be alright, as her tears flowed.

Once we got back to the house, Bella placed her stuff in the downstairs bedroom since that is the room we are using while, the work was just starting upstairs. She soon joined us in the kitchen to eat dinner. Our plan was that after dinner, we would present her with the contract for her to sign, and talk about what our plans and what the following day would entail. We finished up eating, cleaned up the kitchen and went into the living room.

"Bella, you haven't said much since you have gotten here, how are you feeling?" Jasper asked.

"I am doing better, but it still hurts, and I miss them," she replied tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

"Kitten, I know it hurts, but you are not alone we are here and always will be," I told her as I pulled her onto my lap.

"I feel like I am all alone in this world," she replied as the tears began flowing in buckets.

"Isabella, you know that you are not alone, and it hurts, both of us, when you shut us out. We are going to show you this weekend just how un-alone you are," Jasper said.

The tone he used is the one he uses with his subs when they have done something to upset him, and he is getting ready to punish them. I thought we had agreed not to punish her, but to get her to sign the contract, so we could take her in the play room and push her body to its limits.

The look on our Kitten's face was one, of pure shock and horror. I rubbed her back and told her that everything was alright, as I let Jasper continue to do the talking and present her with the official contract.

"Isabella, before the accident we had been working on our contract. That contract has been ready for you to sign since that day. We had planned on presenting it to you that weekend, so we would like to present it to you now. We have high hopes that this is still what you want, and have planned a full weekend," Jasper said as he pulled the contract out from the drawer on the end table.

"You want me to sign that?" she questioned us looking from one to the other.

"Yes, we have talked and signing the contract and playing will reinforce that you are not alone and never will be," Jasper said as he caressed her cheek, his eyes filled with the love he felt for her.

We spent the next hour going over the contract to make sure she understood it. Once it was signed, we also got out the calendar and marked the weekends, since we would only play two weekends each month, while she was still in school. Once the schedule was set, we all signed to make it official.

Tomorrow, would start off with her cooking us breakfast, cleaning up, and then meeting us in the playroom in her ready position. I got hard just thinking about the session we have planned. This weekend was about pushing her to her limits without causing her use her safe words.


	4. OutTake 1

**Fandom: Twilight**

**Penname: Karen E. Teague**

**Title: My Surrender – Outtake**

Summary: **18 year old Bella has always been at the top of her class even graduating early from high school and getting accepted to Dartmouth on a full scholarship. She enjoyed two years of great grades and loved college. For the first time during her junior year she starts to struggle not in one class but two. She makes a plan to go and confront the two professors who just happen to be cousin and share an office even though they are in separate departments. What she did not know was that they have been scheming to get what they want the innocent Miss Swan.**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella/Carlisle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that was the brain child of SM. This Outtake was written for Fandom Against Domestic Violence.**

**Out take for My Surrender**

**A/N Remember that this takes place right after they get back from Forks and before she goes to the Valentine's Day Party with the guys.**

I can't believe they wanted me to sign that contract, and that we would have our first weekend the following day. I signed it, so I must follow it or get punished. I know this is something I really want.

When I woke up Saturday, I was alone, and I knew the purpose behind it. I quickly went to the bathroom and then to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. This was the one point of the contract I had tried to fight. Cooking in the nude was something I was not sure I could do.

As I stood there cooking pancakes and bacon, I could feel the guys looking at me. When I had questioned them why they wanted me nude the whole weekend when we played, their answer was that it would help build myself confidence. If that is the reason, then why is it, they can't seem to take their eyes off of me?

By the time I had cleaned the kitchen and was ready for our session in the playroom, I could tell I was walking with more confidence. So, just maybe they are correct that it will help me in the long run. I still say the biggest part of it is they like to look at me.

There was only one thing they were letting slide this weekend that in two weeks will have to be taken care of and that was having myself waxed and smooth for them. I was curious to why they wanted me waxed, and they said it helped to make the sensations stronger.

I was more nervous this time kneeling there on my pillow in my inspection pose, waiting for them to enter then I was the first time. I think this was because last time they could not punish me, but this time if I mess up, I can and will be punished. It's the punishing part that has me most worried.

My head was bowed, so when the guys entered all I could see was their bare feet. I could see that they were walking straight towards me. They both walked around me and touched me in certain places. They both reminded me that the next time I stepped foot in this playroom. I would be completely bare. I nodded since I was not told I could speak.

I stood on the command, and walked over to the cross. I turned around so my back was to the cross. First, they cuffed one ankle and then the other before doing my wrists.

"Isabella, what color are we?" Master Jasper asked.

"Green sir," as I felt safe and loved at the moment.

"We are going to start off with some sensation play, but this time you will not be blindfolded," Master Carlisle said.

I knew he was just making a statement, and I was not supposed to answer it. I gasped as I felt the cold of the ice on my breast. The sensation was so different than I ever thought it would be. As he moved from one breast to the other, I found myself getting aroused, which was something I never expected from ice.

He soon trailed the ice down between my breasts and down my body. He stopped and circled my bellybutton a few times. My breathing started to change as my arousal increased. I was not ready for it when he brought the piece of ice down on my now very swollen nub.

For a second, I thought I was going to cum, but I did not. I saw out of the corner on my eye, Master Jasper hand something to Master Carlisle. I soon found out what had been passed between them.

"Isabella, this is a bullet I'm going to insert. Master Jasper has the remote and will control it as I continue. You can't cum until you are told," Master Carlisle said as he inserted the bullet inside my vagina. No sooner had he picked up another piece of ice and placed it on my clit did Master Jasper turn the bullet on.

I had already been so close that this made it even harder for me not to cum. My breathing changed as I was trying my hardest not to cum and disappoint my Masters.

"Isabella, do you need to cum?" Master Jasper asked.

"Yes Master," I said sounding more like I panted the words out than anything else.

"Carlisle, should we let our Isabella cum or should we wait and see how far we can push her?" I heard Master Jasper ask.

"Jasper, we should let her cum since this is only her second time in here." was Master Carlisle's response.

I so wanted them to agree that I could cum.

"Isabella cum!" Master Jasper said, and I let go on the best orgasm of my life.

As I came down from it, Master Carlisle continued with his caresses of my body with ice. Master Jasper turned off the bullet, but it was, left inside me. My body was on fire, yet numb. When he was done with the second piece of ice, he picked up the rabbit fur flogger and brought it down first across my breast then each hit went lower.

With my body numb from the ice, the flogger made my body tingle. He had not even reached my hips in his descent down my body, and I was ready to cum again. I knew this time they would not let me cum so easily, and I did want to see how long I could hold off, so I let my mind wander to my school work.

With one last hit of the flogger, Master Jasper turned the bullet on once again. This made it even harder to not cum. I gasped at the next sensation caused by the new tool in Master Carlisle's hand. It felt like I was getting pricked with pins and needles. It could just be the numbness of my skin thawing out, but when I looked down; I found it was the tool that Master Carlisle was now running over my body.

At first I started to panic, and my breathing started to come in small gasps. I could not talk. Master Carlisle took the tool off my body.

"Isabella, calm down," Master Jasper said as he caressed the side of my face.

I looked first into his eyes and then Master Carlisle's. This almost instantly calmed me, for some reason. I believe it is the love I saw in them.

"Isabella, what color are we," Master Carlisle asked.

"Yellow, Masters," I answered as I was still unsure of the tool and what it would do to my body.

"Speak freely and explain why we are at a yellow as we don't want to take this to a red," Master Carlisle said.

"That tool in your hand it makes my skin feel like I am getting pricked by pins and needles," I explained.

"Isabella, this is what is called a hedgehog, and yes it pricks the skin just a bit, but with the amount of pressure, I was using it will not break your skin." He explained holding it directly in front of my face, so I could see.

I just stared at it not knowing how to answer.

"Isabella, what color are we?" Master Carlisle asked for the second time.

I paused and before I could answer, Master Carlisle said, "Isabella, if you can't answer as soon as the question is asked, or you are unsure of your answer always answer yellow."

"Yes, Masters," I replied

"Now, Isabella what color are we?"

"Green, Sir," I answered knowing that it was the truth. The hedgehog just had taken me by surprise.

We started all over again with the ice first then the rabbit fur flogger, before going back to the hedgehog. This time I knew what to expect, and I just let my body feel. It was at this time that Master J turned the bullet on once more.

My breathing picked up and I was on the edge. I knew that if Master Carlisle even brushed against my clit, I would cum. I started thinking about school once again to keep my mind off the sensation going on in my body. At the same time, I was listening and wanting one of my Masters to tell me to cum.

First I could no longer feel the hedgehog. Then the bullet was turned off and taken out.

"Isabella, I am going to fuck you now, and you can come whenever you feel the need and as many times as you need." Master Carlisle said as he rammed into me harder than he had ever done before.

I knew from the last time we were in the playroom that they guys are a little bit forceful in here, and I liked it. It only took him, two strokes and I was screaming as I came harder than I had earlier.

"That's it, kitten. You like it hard don't you." Master Carlisle taunted me.

I could feel yet another orgasm building up as he pounded into me. At this angle with me standing, it felt like he was deeper and able to hit spots inside me, I never knew were there. I was coming again, this time I could feel him throbbing and spilling his seed deep inside me.

"You did well, my kitten," Master Carlisle said as he pulled out.

Master Jasper first un-cuffed my wrist, rubbing it and my shoulders to make sure I was not hurt. Once he was sure I was alright, he un-cuffed my ankles rubbing them, before directing me to go, and lie face down on the table.

As I walked to the table, I could feel the ache in every muscle from the force of my orgasms that Master Carlisle had given me. I lay down on the table, just as I was directed and waited for my Masters to start whatever was to come next.

The table was a massage table so it had a place for me to put my face, so I was looking down at the floor. I smelled the oil before I felt it hit my skin. Peppermint. Master Jasper started to massage the oil into my skin and the smell of it just made me so relaxed. I felt like going to sleep.

As he ran a finger down the crack of my ass, he stopped at my hole and put a little pressure on it.

"Isabella this is where my fun will be. You see. We want to get you ready, so we can both take you at the same time." Master Jasper said putting pressure on it once again.

I knew he was making a statement that I was not to answer and the thought of having them both at the same time made me tingle all over. He continued massaging me for a few more moments.

When I felt his tongue run up my crack, I moaned as it felt so good.

"Ah, my sweet Isabella, likes cunnilingus," Master Jasper stated before continuing on with his tongue assault on my puckered hole.

I found myself gasping and panting trying not to cum as he inserted his tongue. He was now tongue fucking my arse and it felt great. I let out a groan when he stopped.

"Isabella, you may cum as you need, don't hold back," Master Jasper told me.

I heard a snap, and then I felt something cool dribble down my crack. I didn't even have time to think about what was about to happen as a finger slowly entered my arse.

"Isabella, just relax and feel," Master Jasper said.

It took a few moments before I could fully relax and enjoy the feel of something in my arse. I started to feel the muscles in my stomach start to tighten up, as my next orgasm hit, I felt something cold and hard inserted into my arse. I couldn't help but clinch my arse cheeks tightly together.

"Isabella, if I have to tell you one more time to just relax, you will be punished," Master Jasper stated.

I did my best to relax, and soon it was feeling good. I was soon building towards another orgasm. I never knew that one's body could have so many. I guess as long as you are being stimulated it will happen. I felt Master Jasper move behind me, and then part of the table was lowered, as Master Jasper held my legs up, before telling me to scoot up onto my knees.

He shifted again before plunging into my vagina. With each of his thrusts, he would hit the butt plug, causing my body to tingle. With a few more thrusts, he sent me over that wonderful edge I had been teetering on. As I felt my walls clamp down on him, his thrusts became short and quick. I was not through with that one when another wave hit me, this time taking him with me.

I groaned at the loss of him when he pulled out, pulling the butt plug with him. The sensation of the plug being pulled out caused me to go over the edge once again.

Master Jasper massaged me once again before asking me to sit up. Once I was sitting up, he picked me up and carried me into the bathroom where Master Carlisle was already in a hot tub awaiting me.

After the bath, we all met in the study to talk about the session and why I had to use my safe word with the hedgehog.

"Isabella, what could we have done differently so you would not have panicked and gone to yellow," Master Carlisle asked.

"I think I would feel more comfortable if we went through the playroom, so I could learn what each item is used for, and if I had any questions about said item, it could be cleared up then," I answered back.

"I think that is a great idea. Instead of a session tomorrow, we will go through the playroom, so we will not have you panic like that again." Master Jasper stated.

"Is there anything else we can do to help you stay green in the playroom?" Master Carlisle asked.

"I think time and taking things slowly are all I need," I told them.

"How do you feel after today's session?" Master Carlisle asked.

"My body is stiff and a little sore, but nothing I can't handle," I said.

"I will give you another message tomorrow before you leave. It will help," Master Jasper stated.

We finished up with our talk, and I went and cooked lunch, then I cleaned the playroom and all the toys that were used. By the time I was done it was time to start dinner. After we ate dinner, we watched a movie and just cuddled. I know this cuddling is not something they have done with other subs, but they do it with me because of their feelings.

I slept deeply, something that I had not done in weeks. I woke feeling more refreshed than I had in a long time. I cooked breakfast, cleaned the kitchen, and then I met the guys in the play room, so we could go over everything.

We spent two hours going through each of the drawers, along with talking about all the floggers, whips and paddles hanging on the wall. When we were finished, I felt more comfortable.

They allowed me to get dressed before I cooked lunch. After lunch, we briefly talked about the party; they would be taking me to tomorrow night. They told me that I would hear the rules as well as see my outfit tomorrow after classes.

I was looking forward to going to this party with my guys.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own twilight as it was the brain child of one SM. **

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

As I was getting ready for bed Sunday night in my dorm, I thought back over the weekend, and all that took place. I can honestly say that at first when Jasper started talking to me in that tone on Friday night, I was scared of what was to come, but I now see his point. It was time to realize they were there for me, and I needed to start living my life with them and not shut them out.

Saturday had been a long day. I started the day cooking for them in the nude per our now signed contract. The two weekends each month that we played, I was to wear no clothes, unless otherwise directed. After breakfast was done, along with the kitchen back in order, I had fifteen minutes to gather my thoughts and meet them in the playroom in my ready position.

After two hours in the playroom, I was once again given a hot bath, this time by Jasper. We then talked about how I felt the session went, and if I had any questions. From there it was lunch, and then I had to clean the playroom, as it was now my job to make sure everything was clean and sanitized after each use. When I was finished, there it was time to cook dinner.

Our night was spent making sure I was comfortable in my role as a sub. We went back over the contract to make sure there was nothing we needed to change. Since Sunday was a short day, I was only there until 3 pm; it was breakfast, playroom, lunch, clean the playroom and all toys used, and then it was time to get ready to be dropped off at the mall.

They did stuff to me that I never even considered, but found that I enjoyed. I now understand what they mean, that I am not alone. _I always have them. _Both of them have lost loved ones; Carlisle losing his parents and Jasper, his aunt and uncle, and they understand my pain.

It's funny, how being pushed has opened my mind to see that I will be alright. Yes, it's fine to miss my parents and to grieve their loss, but I have two wonderful men who love me and are there for me; if I need anything. I can heal with their help and move on.

Before bed, I re-read my contract to make sure that I would be able to comply with all of it. Once again, it hit me that in the playroom, no condoms were use and not once have they asked if I was on any form of birth control. I took out my calendar that I mark down when my period starts and stops.

I looked at January's and saw that there were no dates marked. I looked at December and there were three days marked the eleventh through the thirteenth. Did I just forget to write down the dates in January? I already had another appointment at the clinic this coming week. I told myself that I was not pregnant, that I had just forgotten to write it down.

I will not mention this to the guys when I see them tomorrow night for Valentine's Day. They want to take me to some party at the club. They have already picked out my outfit for me to wear. From what I read on the net about these clubs, some are public and some are private. This was a very confidential club, so only approved Dom and their Sub were admitted. The Valentine's Day party was not for every member of the club, only those that received invitations.

I was a little worried about going since I am so new to the scene, but at the same time, I know the guys will not let me do anything that I should not do. The plan was for me to meet up with Carlisle at the mall after my last class. He would take me to the house and first go over the rules for the night, and then I would dress in the outfit they had chosen.

I decided that I had better, try, and get some sleep, so I will be ready for class in the morning. I climbed into bed and I think sleep took me as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke the next morning when the alarm went off. I showered and dressed, grabbed my books and headed toward my first class of the day.

As my school day drew to an end, I started getting excited about tonight and my stomached started churning. I kept telling myself it's just nerves about tonight. Not only was this my first Dom/sub party, it was also the first time any of their friends in the community would meet me.

I ran back to my dorm as soon as the last class was over, dropped off my books, and headed to the bus stop. I texted Carlisle to let him know what time the bus would be dropping me, off so he could be there waiting. As the bus pulled away from the stop, to head towards the mall, I got a text saying he would be there, and he missed me last night. I missed being in their arms too. I had to keep reminding myself that staying in the dorm is the right thing to do.

I was smiling as I got off the bus knowing in just moments, I would be seeing one of the two men who owned my heart. As promised, he was there waiting for me. I climbed in, shut the door, and leaning over the center console, kissed him. We both moaned as he asked to deepen the kiss by running his tongue across my bottom lip.

When I finally pulled away, he was smiling at me with a knowing look on his face. They had something planned. I could feel it. We drove to the house holding hands. Carlisle asked me about my day, and I told him I was getting ready for midterms, which would take place the first week of March. He knew when spring break was as he also had the time off except to submit the grades for his students.

He pulled up in front, turned off the car, and met me at the front of the car. He took my hand and led me into the house and into the den. This was now the meeting place, which was agreed upon to talk about specific items pertaining to our contract and any event that was associated with our lifestyle.

"Isabella, I am going to go over the rules for tonight. If there is any that, you don't understand, stop me and let me know so I can explain. I don't want you to fail and end up getting punished on our next weekend of play," he said, as he became Master Carlisle.

"I understand Sir, you many continue, and I will ask you to stop if there is a rule I don't understand fully," I answered back.

"The rules are quite simple. No one, except Master Jasper and I are allowed to talk to you or touch you. You will sit in your ready position between us anytime we are sitting down. When walking around, you will walk between us, with at least one hand touching one of us. You will look at no one but your Masters in the eyes. At this party, there will be light play, which means toys or manual ministrations only. If we choose to play with you, you will not come until you are back in this house. Do you have any questions on the rules?"

"No, Sir, I understand all the rules, and I look forward to submitting to my Masters' wills." I answered back.

"Good, your outfit is in the guest room on the bed. You will shower and change then meet us here in one hour," he told me as he stood up.

I slowly walked down to the guest room feeling really nervous with my stomach doing flips again. I opened the door and walked over to the bed to see my outfit for the night lying there. It was the sexiest outfit I have ever seen. Could I really wear that in front of people?

I looked at it for a few moments before I headed towards the shower. I knew since I had not made an appointment to get waxed yet, I needed to shave myself bare, per our contract. That was the first line of business other than my legs and underarms. I then used the shower gel with aloe to make my skin soft. The last thing I did before getting out was washed, my hair.

I dried off, put on the silk robe that was kept in the bathroom for me and then styled my hair. I was told to leave it down with it lightly curled. Once I was done with my hair, I went to put on my outfit. It consisted of a Jacquard under wire tulip cup bustier with stretch sheer insets and matching micro mini skirt. I was pleased to see it also had a matching thong and garters that I could attach to either the corset or skirt, depending, which was more comfortable for me. Lastly, it had black silk stockings. The shoes they expected me to wear tonight were 4" Black Babydoll Mary Jane's.

Surprisingly, once I was dressed. I found it was more comfortable to have the garters attached to the mini skirt. I stood there looking at myself in the full length mirror on the closet door. I had to admit. I looked sexy.

I walked out the door of the guest room and made my way down to the study feeling sexy and desirable, something I never thought I was until my guys started making me feel this way. I opened the door to see both guys were dressed in tight black jeans, white button down shirts, and black sport jackets. I could not help but lick my lips as they both looked so hot.

"Isabella, you look sexier than I thought you would in that outfit," Master Jasper stated, not being able to take his eyes off me.

Jasper handed me a black trench coat to put on and said I would take it off once we were inside at the party. They escorted me out the door and to the waiting car. They had hired a chauffeur for the night, so we all climbed in the back seat together.

As the car pulled away from the house, Carlisle started to caress my thigh. I could feel my heat rising, and I so wanted him to touch higher. When his hand finally did go higher, he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Kitten, you are so wet for me." He sat back for a second, getting something out of his jacket pocket. When his hand returned, he pushed aside the thin material of my thong and inserted the bullet vibrator that they had introduced me to during one of our weekend play sessions.

After thirty minutes of driving and having no idea where we were, the car stopped. The house was a mansion. It was the largest place I have ever seen. Jasper got out when the driver opened his door and held out his hand for me to exit. I was quickly followed by Carlisle.

The game was on. I was Isabella, the submissive. I was no longer Bella, the college student. I held onto Carlisle as we walked up the long walk way to the double doors. As Jasper knocked, Carlisle turned on the little bullet. I was able to keep my surprise and instant excitement internal. When the door was opened, Jasper handed the man the invitation. The man stepped out of the doorway allowing us to enter.

As soon as the door was closed, the man took our coats. My nerves picked up again, and my stomach flipped and flopped. I had never felt so exposed in all my life. As we entered the main room, all eyes were on us. I could feel them but I could not see them, since I held my head down like I had been instructed to do.

It did not take long for other Doms to come over wanting to meet me. Jasper and Carlisle would introduce me, and then the Dom would ask if they were sharing me. Did that mean, they were willing to share me with them? The first time I heard the question, I shivered and cringed inside. I should have known my guys would not share me with others, but for some reason I was worried. My worries were put to rest when they consistently told each and everyone they definitely would not be sharing me.

Food platters were everywhere, as were trays filled with drinks of all sorts. With my stomach doing flip-flops all evening, I wasn't very hungry.

They led me around having me watch different scenes being put on. Each time one of them would tell me if I had any questions about the scene, to please let them know once we got back home. Between watching the scenes and the bullet I was so ready to cum, but I knew I could not until my Masters told me it was alright.

Each scene would get me thinking. Some just reinforced in my mind that I did not want to go there, like the one with the Domme, who had her sub tied up and gagged. You could tell by the look in his eyes that if he could he would safe word her. The one I really wanted to try was the one with the hot wax. I had really enjoyed the feeling of the ice on my skin this past weekend, so why not try the hot wax.

My feet were starting to hurt. I have never walked in heels for this long before. I was glad when we made our way back to the main room, and I was finally able to get in my ready position and off my feet.

A short time later, Carlisle rose and went and got each of us a plate of food and a drink. As we ate, a few more Doms came over to meet me. One of them went as far as to try and touch me. Carlisle and Jasper both raised their voices and soon the Master of the party was involved. The Dom that had tried to touch me was asked to leave, but it was Carlisle decided we would take our leave at that time.

As we passed the restroom, I quietly let them know that I needed to use it. Jasper walked in first to make sure no one was in there. He reminded me that I could not cum right before he stepped outside the door to wait for me, while Carlisle went to get the car for us. Part of me was grateful that they are so protective, but a very small part thought they were taking it overboard.

I washed up and left the room, taking hold of Jasper's arm, so we could go. We picked up our coats and then went out to the car. On the drive home, Jasper and Carlisle did lots of talking, but none of it was directed at me, so I just sat there concentrating on not coming.

Once the car dropped us off at home, and we were in the study, they addressed me.

"Isabella, you are now free to speak your mind and ask any question that came up while at the party. And you may also cum," Jasper said.

I came as soon as he said the word. It was long and hard. Both my guys sat next to me and caressed me as I came down from my orgasm. It was not until I finished riding it out that I could start talking.

"Is it normal for Doms to share their subs, since so many asked if you two would be willing to share me?" I asked, needing to know if at some point they would want to share me.

"Isabella, many Doms are willing to share their subs. Jasper and I have never shared before, and we don't intend to share you with anyone now or ever," Carlisle said.

"That scene with the wax, I would like to try that. The sub looked like she was enjoying it. When I was doing research, I found there are different types of wax. Some have tastes and some turn into body oil," I said smiling at the idea that I was willing to try something we never discussed before.

"Neither of us has ever used wax, before so we will do our own research, and yes we can try it when we feel we are ready and can do it safely. Your safety is very important to us," Jasper said.

"I have only one more question. In the scene with the Domme had her sub gagged and bound the sub did not look like he was enjoying it. In fact, he looked like he was in pain. How can you use a safe word with a gag?" I asked needing to know as I have agreed in the signed contract that they can gag me if that is what the scene calls for.

"Most Doms or Dommes will give their sub a bell to ring as their safe word. If we ever gag you, you will receive a bell," Carlisle said reassuring me that I would be able to safe word if need be.

They asked if I wanted to stay the night or go back to the dorm. It was late and I was tired. I told them that I would like to stay, if that was alright. They both answered at the same time that it's always alright for me to stay.

We all three left the study together and went to the guest room, since the other two floors were still being worked on. I went into the bathroom and changed out of my outfit before I did my nightly routine. I then climbed in bed and soon had two sets of arms wrapped around me. I fell asleep feeling loved and wanted.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

Jasper dropped me off a few blocks before we hit campus, so I could walk to my dorm and grab my books for my classes. I made it to my first class with just a few moments to spare. By noon, I was tired and my stomach was doing flip flops again.

My last class of the day seemed to drag on. By the time I got back to my dorm room all I wanted to do was take a nap. I had a couple of hours before the dining hall was open for dinner, so I decided I'd take a nap.

My roommate woke me to see if I wanted to join her for dinner. I was feeling very hungry, so I got up and went with her. As we ate dinner, we chatted about our classes, and if I needed any help, getting caught up on my back work. I told her I was fine, and that I should have it all complete by the end of next week. I assured her though, if I ran into any problems, I'd ask for her help.

When we got back to the room, I spent a few hours working on homework. When I crawled into bed, I felt so alone. I missed the arms that had enveloped me the night before. I picked up my phone from my side table and dialed their house phone, so I could talk to both of them.

"Kitten, it's late, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked as he answered the phone.

"I can't sleep. I miss both your arms around me," I said as I heard the phone go to the speaker.

"We've asked if you wanted to stay here full time. You can always change your mind and move in with us." Jasper said, causing me to question why I have not taken them up on the offer.

"I don't like to waste money. My room is paid for, and if I move in now, before the semester is over, I'll feel bad," I answered.

"Kitten, you know that you are welcomed here anytime you feel you need us," Carlisle told me, causing me to smile.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that. I love you both more than I ever thought I could love any one," I said.

"Darlin', we love you and wish you would just stay here, but we understand the way you feel about wasting money," Jasper said.

I hung up the phone feeling loved and wanted. As I fell asleep, I dreamed of them and the wonderful things they make my body feel. That dang alarm woke me from the best dream of my life.

"God, I hate that thing," I said as I slammed my hand down to end its offensive noise.

I got ready for classes, just opting for a bagel with butter along with a cup of tea. The day seemed to drag once again. Even with all the notes of the lectures, I missed; I had a hard time following along. I knew I was going to have to buckle down and get caught up so, I could once again be on top of things.

My last class ended and I walked back to my dorm, dropped off my books and headed towards the clinic for my appointment. I was nervous about finding out. I signed in and waited for my turn.

"Isabella Swan," the nurse called.

She weighed me, before taking me into a room. She took my blood pressure and asked basic questions about my health. When she asked what the first day of my last period was, I cringed at the thought of what may be going on inside me.

She handed me a cup and directed me to the bathroom. I walked back to the room and handed her the cup. She told me to get undressed, put on the hospital gown and wait for the doctor. It seemed like I waited forever, before the doctor walked in.

"Well, Miss Swan it looks like you're, about seven and a half weeks pregnant. Are you going to want to keep it?" she asked not even introducing herself to me.

I just gasped at her.

"Miss Swan most of the girls, who use the clinic don't want a baby. You have a few more weeks to make your decision. I bet you don't even know the father's name."

The tears started to flow as I screamed at her to get out. As soon as the door was closed, I quickly got dressed and ran out of the clinic. I ran to the bus stop. My body knew where it needed to be.

I knocked on the door, not knowing if either of them was home, just yet, as it was still early. Jasper opened the door and I launched myself into his arms chanting, "I'm so sorry. I never meant for it to happen".

He picked me up and carried me into the house, sitting down on the couch. I continued to cry and chant the same thing repeatedly. Sometime later Carlisle walked in from the garage.

"Jasper, what's wrong? Has something else happened to our angel?" I heard him ask.

"I'm not sure. What's going on? She just keeps saying she is sorry, and that she never meant for it to happen," I heard Jasper's reply to Carlisle.

I felt the couch shift as Carlisle sat down and started to rub my back. Once I was all cried out, Jasper shifted and pulled me away from him just a bit so he could cup my face.

"Darlin' what's wrong? What happened that has you so upset?" he said, his voice laced with concern.

"I went to the clinic today to get on birth control," I didn't get the rest out as I was interrupted.

"Wait you weren't on it before? I thought all college girls were on it. Shit, Kitten, it is us that should be sorry; for not asking." Carlisle said. Then he asked, "Are you?"

"Yes."I said, as I knew what he was asking. The tears started to flow, once again.

"Darlin', you have done nothing wrong. We love you and want you always, and we will also love this little one. Please just let us take care of the two of you." Jasper said pulling me tight, against his chest.

"Kitten, Jasper is right. We love the two of you and will always take care of both of you. Please let us," Carlisle said rubbing my back once again.

How did I get so lucky? They are not upset with me. They want to take care of both of us.

"Jasper you take care of her, while I go start some dinner," I heard Carlisle say as I felt him get up from the couch.

"Can you eat, Darlin'?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, but I need to use the bathroom first," I said.

I washed my face and my hands, before joining the guys in the dining room. The food looked and smelled so good. My stomach growled as I took my seat.

"Bella, would you please consider moving in with us, so we can take care of you _now_," Carlisle said sounding so sincere.

I sighed and wiped my mouth with my napkin. I needed to always be honest, and they were right, as always.

"As much as I hate wasting money, I realized last night it's hard to sleep without your arms wrapped around me," I stated.

"Does that mean you will move in here, Darlin'?" Jasper asked.

"I never knew I could feel this away about anyone and yet here I've got two sex gods that seem to feel the same way about me. I know I am talking in circles, but I've so many different emotions going through me right now. Yes, I'll move in. I sleep so much better cocooned between you two," I said smiling for the first time, since I stepped out of the clinic.

"Darlin', like you, we never thought we could find someone to love, and yet we found that we can both love the same woman and not feel an ounce of jealousy. When I say we love you, I mean that we love you with all our hearts and soul," Jasper said coming over and kneeling by my chair.

"I know. I feel it and I see it in each of your eyes. Thank you for wanting me and our baby," I said tears welling up in my eyes again.

Jasper caressed my cheek telling me everything would be alright. We finished eating with light talking. I helped clean up the kitchen before retiring to the guest room. Jasper said the third floor should be done Friday, and we can move up there.

I slept great as I always do. We all got up and got ready for the day. As Carlisle drove me to our drop off point, we talked about moving my stuff over to their place once I feel comfortable doing so. I told him I would be willing to bring a little over each day, that way in the end it won't be much that we have to pick up. He smiled and kissed me before I exited the car.

**Jasper POV**

I can't believe we were stupid enough to think she was like all the other girls on campus. She is nothing like any of them. She is what I have been looking for my whole life. I have never felt so connected to a woman. When I say that I have no problem sharing her, it's the truth. I never thought I could share the love of my life with another man, but it's different with Carlisle.

Carlisle has always been my best friend not just my cousin. I know he feels the same way I do about our Bella. When she said that she went to the clinic to get on birth control, I knew right then and there why she kept saying she was sorry.

It is us that needed to be sorry. We assumed something; we all know what happens when you assume something. I know with every fiber of my body that I will love this child like it was my own flesh and blood, or if it turns out to be Carlisle's.

I had been sitting in our office on my planning period, which just so happens to be right before lunch. Thinking about how wonderful it will be to have a little one. I know that as a teen I could not wait until I found the right woman to have children with, then I was introduced into the lifestyle I now live.

I know many of the Doms that are married to their subs, but I never felt that kind of connection to any that I have had so far. I never felt a connection to a woman before I laid eyes on Isabella in my class. From the moment, I laid eyes on her; I wanted her in ways that I never imagined. Just the first kiss on her soft lips, had made me crave more.

I also knew that she had effectively stolen my heart.

I was still in deep thought, when Carlisle entered the room for our lunch period.

"Jasper, I don't mean to interrupt you, but I think we need to talk about all this," Carlisle said as he sat down at his desk.

"I agree. I was just thinking about it myself," I stated back to him.

"I know I can love the baby no matter, which one of us fathered it. How about you?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"I'm with you. This baby was created out of love. I know that we have both lived an alternate lifestyle for many years. Adding Bella to the mix has been good for both of us. This baby just cements it," I told him.

"Yes, it cements us together for all times. What if she wants to marry the father of the baby? Does the other step aside?" he asked.

I went on to explain how it was in Tibet and Nepal. It is a common practice for two brothers to wed one woman. So we are not brothers, but we are cousins. Tibet and Nepal are the only two countries that allow any kind of marriage between more than two people.

"How do you know about this?" Carlisle asked.

"I am a history major. Yes, I primarily teach American History, but I've studied it all," I answered back.

"So, you think the three of us could live as a family and raise this baby and maybe add more down the line?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I do. If it is something all three of us want," I told him.

"I never thought of being a father before, but when she answered yes last night, I found myself happy. I am so glad that we were stupid and didn't ask her about birth control, before going in the play room that first time." Carlisle told me with a smile on his face.

"Carlisle, you know the old saying, as well as I do when you assume something you make an **ass** out of **u **and **me**. I'd say we did make asses out of ourselves, but I am in this with you. I feel happy and blessed to have Bella and this child in our lives," I told him.

"We will have to make sure she gets the best of care, and we need to find out if we can still play or if that is something we need to put off until after the baby comes," Carlisle said.

We talked for a while longer. Before long it was time for me to go and teach my next class. I knew we had a lot of stuff we needed to talk over with Bella, but deep down, I knew we could do this, and I wanted it all.

**Carlisle's POV**

After talking with Jasper during lunch, I felt better. It's nice to know that he felt the same way as I did and that if Bella was willing, we would make it a go as a family. Bella is the first and only woman to steal my heart, and I gave it to her willingly, even knowing that Jasper also had feelings for her.

When she said she felt the same about both of us, I was floating on cloud nine. I want this to work more than I wanted anything else in this world. I know that we will be able to give this baby it's every heart's desire.

Our plan was to talk with Bella tonight, and I was looking forward to this talk. If she really feels the way she said she did then she will want to try this. I had just finished up my last class and was walking towards our office when my phone alerted me of a text from Bella. The text said she was getting on her bus. I knew that I had to hurry. I dropped my stuff off at the office and headed towards the mall.

When I pulled up, I saw Bella walking with a suitcase. This told me she was already starting to bring some of her stuff to our home. I liked the sound of referring to the house as our home. It has been a real home since the day she walked into Jasper's and my life.

I knew she would get mad if I got out and helped her, so I just leaned over the back seat and opened the door for her. She slid her bag in the back and climbed in front. I picked up her hand and brought it to my lips, kissing her palm.

We drove just holding hands. It felt so nice to just have her, this close to me. When we got home, I took her bag to the guest room, as she headed towards the kitchen. By the time I made it to the kitchen, she had everything out on the counter and was starting to cut up the fixins for dinner.

From what I saw on the counter, she was making chicken fajitas. I asked her if she wanted any help, and she shooed me out of the kitchen. I was sitting on the couch reading some homework, when Jasper walked in.

"What smells good?" Jasper asked.

"The fajitas, Bella is cooking for us," I told him.

"Why is she doing all the work?" he questioned me.

"She shooed me out of the kitchen. She came in here and went straight to the kitchen like she owns the place," I said to him fighting off the laughter that was building.

"Well this is her home," he said punching my shoulder.

"That's true. She even brought over a large suitcase, and man was it heavy," I told him as he sat on the chair next to the couch.

Bella called us when dinner was ready. We joined her in the dining room, ate, and talked. Most of the talk stemmed about her visit to the clinic. I was pissed that a doctor would talk to a young girl like that. Both of us told her that we would find her the right doctor.

We also talked about us trying to make this a real family. Bella was all smiles and said that she did some research about polyamory families, and even though it's not legal, there are quite a few throughout the states. God I loved this woman.

Jasper and I cleaned up the kitchen and when we got done, we found Bella studying. We left her to her homework and we both graded the papers that had been turned in early. This was the start of something special.


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not in any way own twilight just my very twisted mind.**

**C****hapter 6**

**Jasper's POV**

Bella was truly the woman in which dreams are made of. She researched being a sub when she was doing research on sex. Now she has told us that she has done the research on polyamory families and knows all the ins and outs. She was amazing.

Bella was smart, beautiful, sexy as they come, and all ours. I would do anything and everything possible to make sure she was safe and happy for as long as I lived on this planet with her.

During my free period, I started looking up doctors whom we could send Bella to for the best of care for herself and our little one that was growing inside her.

One ad caught my eye: **Doctor of Obstetrics and Gynecology, specializing in teens and first time pregnancies. Alice Brandon MD 508-376-2496** something inside me told me this was the doctor for us. The ad went to say that the father was more than welcomed at each visit.

When Carlisle came in for our joint lunch period I showed him the ad and told him I have a feeling this is whom Bella should see, he agreed. He wrote down the number and said he would give it to Bella when he picked her up at the mall after classes.

The rest of the day went by fast, as I was more relaxed knowing that I would once again get to hold Bella in my arms as I fell asleep. I drove home feeling just as relaxed and the drive didn't bother me as it does most days.

I pulled into the garage, parked, grabbed my stuff, and headed into the living room. Once again, Carlisle was on the couch working on grading papers for his classes. I could smell dinner cooking and knew that Bella was cooking once again for us.

Carlisle and I are both great cooks and have always taken turns doing the cooking and cleaning of the house. We do have a house cleaner who comes in every two weeks to double check we are staying on top of everything.

I sat down in the chair. Carlisle looked up and smiled.

"Did you give Bella the information?" I asked knowing he knows what information I was checking on.

"Yes, and she called and has an appointment Tuesday at four pm. I am going to have my TA teach the class, so I can go, do you want to meet us there?" he told me and then asked.

"I don't have a TA my last period, but I will see if one of my other assistants can take it." I told him.

Before he could say anything else Bella came in and informed us dinner was served.

Carlisle set aside the papers he was working on and we both rose and followed Bella into the dining room. I found myself stepping close to Bella, so I could pull her into my arms. I could feel her relax into my arms.

"How are you feeling tonight, Darlin'," I asked kissing the top of her head.

"I feel loved and wanted, so I am feeling great," she answers looking up into my eyes.

"That you are my love, that you are," I told her, before placing a quick kiss on her lips.

We parted and sat for dinner. She had made Beef Stroganoff. I think it was the best I have ever eaten. We talked more about how Bella wanted both of us involved as much as possible with this pregnancy.

Once again, Carlisle and I cleaned up the kitchen from dinner. I have a feeling that this is going to become our normal routine, when Bella cooks, we clean. I just don't want her to push herself too much she has our baby growing inside her, and if she was willing, I would do all the work and let her sit around with her feet put up.

**Carlisle's POV **

I was so pleased when Bella pulled out her phone and made an appointment right after I handed her the card with the information on it. I was also pleased that it was on Tuesday and not on Monday that way I could make sure my TA could teach the class.

I know I want to be involved with this pregnancy; I also know that Jasper will in addition, want to be involved as much as possible. I told her I would have no problem taking her to her appointment. No sooner had I parked the car in the garage she was headed towards the kitchen.

"Carlisle, don't even think about helping me, I love cooking and this is the least I can do for the two of you," she told me as she walked down the hall.

"Kitten, I wouldn't even think of it, but if you do need any help, please let me know," I answered back, smiling that she wants to cook for us.

I sat down on the couch, pulling out the last of the papers I needed to get graded, before Monday's class. I heard Jasper pull in about thirty minutes later; he walked in and took a seat in the chair, smiled at me before asking if I had given the card with the information on it to Bella.

I told him I had, and that she even made an appointment for Tuesday afternoon. I hoped that he would want to go along with us. He said he did not have a TA that period, but would see what he could do.

Bella soon came in, to let us know that dinner was ready. As we entered into the dining room, Jasper pulled Bella close to him and asked her how she felt. When she told him loved and wanted, I could not help but smile.

I found myself on clean-up duty once again. I know I would rather do all the work then let Bella do any of it. I only want her to relax and let us pamper her. Never in my life have I dreamed of being this happy and looking forward to the future.

When we finished cleaning up the kitchen, we walked back out into the living room thinking we would find Bella there, but she was not there. Jasper said he would check the bedroom, if I would check the bathroom.

I opened the door to find Bella sitting on the side of the tub, freshly showered and putting on lotion.

"Kitten, would you like some help?" I asked wanting to feel her smooth, soft skin under my fingers.

"That would feel so nice, Thank you." Bella said handing me the bottle of lotion.

**Bella's POV**

I handed Carlisle the bottle of lotion I had picked up at the mall before meeting him earlier in the day. I had read online that putting lotion that has Vitamin E along with Coco Butter would help you from getting stretch marks. I just had to buy some and start using it now that way I would have a routine down, as I did not want to have a body riddled with stretch marks.

The feel of his hands on my body made me moan. When he asked me to stand, so he could put some on my ass, I did so willingly. I could feel the wetness building between my legs. I moaned again causing Carlisle to look at me with lust laced in his eyes.

I stood on my tip toes, so I could reach his mouth, no sooner had my lips reached his then his arms were pulling me flush, into his chest. I asked him for entrance, and he granted it. I felt him moan as I ran my tongue over his.

I reached between us and started to undo his pants. I had just gotten them unzipped when I felt a second set of hands running over my hips.

"Darlin' I want you to make me feel good, too," Jasper said seductively into my ear.

This caused me to moan and push my ass back into his hardened member, shit he was already undressed. I quickly pushed down Carlisle's pants and boxers to free him. I wanted them now. No it was not a want it was more like I needed them now.

Carlisle stepped away so he could finish taking off his clothes, so I turned towards Jasper, kissing him, while stroking his cock. I moaned as Jasper ran a finger over my outer lips just dipping in to lightly touch my clit.

"Jasper, bring her over here," I heard Carlisle say behind us.

When he turned to walk me back towards where Carlisle was sitting, I saw he was sitting on the edge of the tub stroking himself. _Damn that is hot_.

"Kitten, I want you to ride me while you suck off Jasper," He said with a smirk and a wink.

The tub was at the perfect height for me to suck Jasper while he stood there in front of me. Carlisle had his hands on my hips helping to guide me up and down. He was hitting deep inside me, and I could already feel my walls clenching down on his cock.

"Shit, Kitten, you are always so hot and wet for us." Carlisle grunted out between strokes.

I moved one of my hands to play with Jaspers sack; this action shifted my body forward and changed the angle, along with the depth of Carlisle. This caused me to moan as my walls clenched around him once again.

Damn, I was so close and all I could think about was coming and causing both of them to come. I hollowed out my cheeks, sucked Jasper as deep into my throat as possible, and squeezed his balls causing him to come.

"Shit Bella," I heard him yell as he came.

I greedily drank; ever drop of his yummy seed. Carlisle reached around and started to rub my clit.

"Come for me, Kitten," he said.

Jasper kneeled down in front of us removed Carlisle's finger from my clit and sucked it into his mouth, nipping it just a pinch causing me to come. Carlisle followed right along with me as my walls clenched and unclenched around him.

"That, was hot guys, can we do that again?" I asked already ready for round two.

"Darlin', if you want a second round, let's take this to the bedroom," Jasper said picking me up and carrying me out the door.

As we walked down the hallway, he captured my mouth tasting himself on me. Just the thought of that caused me to moan. He placed me on the bed. I scooted to the center, and he followed.

I could see he was already hard again, and I needed to feel him inside me. I watched at Carlisle climbed on the bed after retrieving a bottle of lube from the playroom.

"Kitten roll over on your side facing Jasper and place your leg over his hip," Carlisle directed me.

I knew what was coming after what happened last weekend in the playroom. I knew it was just a matter of time before they took me at the same time. I felt the cold lube just seconds before I felt Carlisle's finger. Jasper was sucking on one of my breasts, while he softly traced my belly button.

I was moaning as I felt the second finger enter. I gasped a tad bit when he started to stretch me and then slowly add a third finger. It hurt a bit, but the pleasure I was feeling was so much more.

When he pulled his fingers out, I missed the feeling of being filled. That missing feeling did not last long as I felt Carlisle slowly push into me, once he had his head in, he stilled so I could get used to the feeling of him inside me. Jasper kept my mind and body tingling with sensation as Carlisle finished pushing himself all the way in.

Once fully seated he started with slow gentle strokes. Soon I found myself pushing back to meet his strokes. He stilled once again. I felt myself being rolled so I was lying on Carlisle's chest, with my back to him.

"Darlin', are you alright with this? We don't have to do this now," Jasper, said looking into my eyes making sure, I wanted this.

"I want this as much as you two do," I told him.

Jasper moved so he was in between our legs. He picked up my legs placing them on his shoulders, as he slowly pushed in. It took the guys a few strokes to find a rhythm that we all enjoyed.

I felt so complete and hence filled. Jasper had me in a deep kiss, as Carlisle caressed my breast. I knew this was not going to last long as I could feel all my muscles reacting to the sensations being sent through my body.

When I came, I came hard. Both guys followed within strokes of each other. I was so sated, for the moment, all I wanted was to curl up and sleep. I don't remember the bed shifting, but I remember being wiped down with a damp cloth and being pulled close to one of my guy's chest, as I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**BPOV**

Saturday the moving company came to move everything upstairs. There were gone by the time I had dinner ready. I spent some time in what was now my room, when I needed space. It housed all those things I brought with me from Forks. I sat on my bed thinking about how much my life had changed in such a short time.

The guys found me sitting on my bed when they came to let me know they were going to start getting ready for bed. I followed shortly behind them. Our new master bathroom had three sinks and a vanity with a stool. The shower and the tub were both custom made and had room for at least four people giving us plenty of space to relax or to play around in, if we so choose.

I stood in the doorway watching my guys brush their teeth. They both had on their sleep pants and no shirts. I could not take my eyes off their defined chests and abs. I know they both work out four times a week, and you can tell by the definition of every muscle on their body. I licked my lips.

I found myself wanting to run my fingers down each of their chests and abs. I moaned causing the guys to turn and look at me.

"I take it, you like what you see?" Jasper asked smirking.

"Oh, yes very much so," I said licking my lips again.

Carlisle stalked towards me like a lion getting ready to pounce on its prey, and I was that prey. I back up into the bedroom all the way until my legs hit the bed; I climbed up on the bed as he pounced. He started to tickle me. He had me laughing and squirming underneath him.

"My kitten, you are the one that is desirable and oh so lickable," he said pulling off my pants as well as my undies.

"You, are just as lickable," I told him running my tongue up, his jawbone.

He moved between my legs, pushing them open and running his tongue up, my slit before dipping in between. I moaned as he hit my clit. I screamed as he bit down on my clit, as he inserted two fingers inside me. This man knew how to play my body. He curled his fingers and hit that spot that always causes my toes to curl and my body tingle.

I whimpered when he took his finger of out me and took his mouth off of me. He kissed his way up, my body to capture one of my breasts, while rolling and pinching the nipple on the other. He soon switched. I could feel my muscles starting to tighten. I grounded my hips up on his harden member, causing him to moan around my breast, this vibration was all that it took to make me come.

Once I came, he rolled to the side and held me, stroking my hair as I came down. I could feel myself falling asleep, as I felt the bed shift.

"Darlin', want me to help you get ready for bed," Jasper asked placing kisses on my neck and behind my eye.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm," was all I could say.

I was soon being carried into the bathroom and sat on the stool, in front of the vanity. He slowly massaged my lotion onto my body, causing me to moan and feel alive once again. After he was finished with the lotion, I brushed my teeth and hair before rejoining my guys on the bed.

The next two days seemed to fly by and soon as I was walking to meet Carlisle at his car in the staff parking lot, so we could make my appointment on time. We had talked over the weekend that we were no longer going to hide and if anyone said anything, we tell them that we got together after the first of the year.

I checked in, filled out all the paper work and handed it back, when I turned to go back to my seat, I saw Jasper had made it. I couldn't help but smile. The nurse called me back. She led the guys to the room, and she handed me a cup to go pee in.

She weighed me, after I handed her the cup. Once in the room, she took my blood pressure, temperature and then asked me a series of questions. When she was finished, told me the doctor would be right in.

When she said the doctor would be right in she really meant right in, as no sooner had the nurse walked out and the door close, it was opening and in walked the doctor.

She was a tiny little thing with jet-black hair.

"Hi Miss Sawn, I am Doctor Brandon from looking at your chart and the test you are just over eight and a half weeks. I see you brought your support team. This is good. I want to start by doing an internal exam, then I will have the ultrasound tech come in, and we will take a look," she said in the friendliest tone I had heard in a long time.

She asked the guys to step out while she did the internal exam. She asked me about my support team as she recognized them. I told her the truth that they are my boyfriends and one of them was the father. She said guys like them don't have girlfriends. I looked at her funny. What did she mean guys like them? And then it hit me. She knows them from the lifestyle they live_. We live._

When she finished, she called them back in.

"How do the two most desirable doms in this state, share a girlfriend and a baby?" she said as they sat down next to me.

"If you know who we are, and know about our lifestyle, then can you answers a question for us?" Carlisle said before answering her question.

"I will answer any and all questions that I am able," she said.

"Can we still play?" Carlisle asked.

"You can play as long as she feels up to it. You might have to modify the way you play," she told them, then turned to me.

"You need to be very aware of the changes in our body. You may have to modify how you use your safe word, the moment you feel any pain or pulling that is not part of normal play you must safe word," she said smiling.

The tech wheeled in the ultrasound machine, and we spent the next fifteen minutes looking and hearing about the baby. Dr. Brandon said everything looks good, and that she would see me in four weeks; but if I had any questions to call. I knew she meant not just with the baby, but with the playroom.

My doctor participates in our lifestyle, but not in the exclusive club that we belong to. She told us that we could play as long as I was comfortable with it. She told the guys to watch me more closely, as I might not want to disappoint them by using my safe word when I should. Dr. Brandon has been a lot of help, and we were even becoming friends. It's nice to be able to talk to someone about our lifestyle and hear thoughts from another sub.

Since finding out, we could still play; we kept to the same schedule of every other weekend. The guys were so sweet and gentle with me, stopping and asking how I was feeling every so often.

Things have changed a bit. I still cook the meals on our play weekends, but I no longer clean the room. They pamper me. I felt like a princess. My masters can't seem to keep their hands off me, and I swear they know my body better than I do. Sometimes they noticed the changes in my body before I do.

This morning when cooking, Master Jasper kept coming up behind me and placing his hand on my baby bump. It's not very big; in fact, it's only been this past week that you could really see it. I can still wear my regular clothes.

When I walked into the playroom things had been moved around. There was a tarp lying on the floor to the right of the tarp, there was a line of candles that were lit and wax was starting to form in pools at their bases. I knew that I was getting my wish of trying a wax scene. It had been a couple of months, since we had talked about it.

I found myself getting hot just at the thought of us trying this. So, far the only real change in our play is that the sessions are shorter. I don't mind, because I do tire more easily. I waited in my inspection pose. I didn't have to wait long for the guys to come in. As they walked through the door, the music started playing. This has to be a new mix they put together just for this play session, as _A Kiss from a Rose,_ by Seal started it off.

They first did their inspection to make sure my body is in compliance of our contract. I was glad that I had just gone to the spa just a few days ago and gotten waxed. Having my body waxed at the spa was much nicer than shaving. I was smoother and it lasted a longer time.

I waited for my next command.

"Isabella, I am so pleased to see that you have had yourself waxed very recently. It will make this more fun," Master Carlisle said running a hand for my bare sex.

I had to stifle my moan that so wanted to escape from my lips. I wasn't allowed to talk during the inspection stage, and I didn't want to be punished and ruin this.

"Isabella, are you ready to try something new, and yes you can answer," Master Jasper said.

"Yes Masters," was all I said.

"Since you are so ready, and I can see your arousal. I want you to stand, walk softly to the center of the tarp, and lie on your back." Master Jasper commanded.

The music morphed to _I Melt with You,_ by Modern English, I knew the reason for telling me to walk softly, was, so I would not disturb the candles. I did as directed as quickly as possible. As soon as I was lying down, Master Carlisle lifted my head and placed a pillow under it. They always take such great care of me.

I smelt baby oil and it turned my stomach. I haven't really had any morning sickness, but certain smells, tend to make my stomach churn. I held my breath, as they worked together massaging the baby oil into my skin. Now _Sexual Healing_, by Marvin Gay was playing the combination of the music and then massaging made my body tingle.

"Isabella, you have to safe word, us, if the wax is too hot, and it feels like it's burning you," Master Carlisle reminded me.

When the first drop of wax hit my skin just above my right breast, I gasped at the feel. It was hot, but wasn't burning; soon I had wax in spots all over my belly. I moaned when I felt their fingers moving on my body through the wax. It was like I was a sheet of paper, and they were finger painting on me.

This was more erotic than I had thought it would be. They have not gone below my hips, and yet I was on the verge of an orgasm. My breathing was starting to quicken as the music switched one more time to _Pleasure Victim,_ by Berlin. They hadn't told me if I could cum at will, so I did what I always do when trying to hold it off, I thought about school. Even thinking about school couldn't hide the way I was breathing.

"Isabella, if you need to cum, cum," Master Carlisle said pouring some more wax on me this time on my breast.

I came and I came hard.

"Isabella, it seems you really are enjoying this. We will have to do this again," Master Jasper, said sounding pleased.

I came twice more before they were through painting my body. The music was in a loop as Seal came back on.

They waited until all the wax dried before they started to clean my body up. They peeled the flavored, edible wax off with their mouths. Having their mouths on my body was causing it to tingle. As Master Carlisle neared my hip, he ran a finger down my lips and slipped two fingers inside me. That was all it took to make me cum again.

I was soon being picked up and carried to the newly remolded bathroom where they both bathed me.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N I do not own Twilight, but I do own one very twisted mind.**

**Chapter 8**

**Carlisle's POV**

I loved watching the small changes that are happening to Bella's body. Knowing that love had created the life who, grows inside her excited me more, then I ever thought possible. I was looking forward to holding and loving this child.

I never dreamed of being a father. Now besides of dreaming of our kitten, I dream of teaching our daughter how to walk, ride a bike, and to drive a car. We don't have a clue what the sex of the baby is, but I do. I want it to be a little girl who carries her mother's eyes.

In my dreams, Jasper is right there along side of me also encouraging her and guiding her, just as I do. I think all of this brings us closer together. I can't imagine my life without him. The three of us soon to be four, are connected in ways that ordinary words can't explain.

The week before finals, Bella moved into her room, so she would not be disturbed studying. I slept in my own room not feeling the need to share a bed with my cousin, without Bella between us. I've a feeling, he felt the same. He seemed a bit more relaxed, when I mentioned that I would be sleeping in my own room.

I was looking forward to our appointment the week after finals, as we would be finding out what our little bundle of joy is. Jasper and I have already been planning the nursery, but we need to know the sex, before we can get that far. We want to do this and have it as a surprise for Bella, on her birthday in September, just a few days before her due date of September 17th.

I think it would be a great birthday present for her to go into labor on her birthday. I have not said anything to either of them about this. I can't say why, but I just feel the timing is not right.

I found myself spending time in my office while Bella was studying for her finals. I used this time to rework my finals. I feel finals week is just as nerve wracking to us professors, as it is to the students. I know it is for me at least. I keep worrying, did I make the test too hard or not hard enough.

Then I had a week to grade all the exams, turn in the grades and get ready for graduation. All faculty members were required to be at graduation. I was chosen to hand out diplomas for those that are graduating with a science degree. This will be the first time they have asked me. I know this is a great honor, and I find myself looking forward to shaking the hands of many of the students I have taught.

I was glad when finals were over and grades were turned in. Tomorrow was graduation, but today we get to go to the doctor's to see another picture of our little one, and hopefully we will get to see if we are having a little boy or little girl.

After Bella checked in at the front desk and took her seat between Jasper and I, we all relaxed. This is one place out in public that we didn't have to hide our feelings for one another.

We did not have long to wait before the nurse called us back.

Bella was weighed and all her vitals taken by the nurse, before saying the doctor would be right in. Here at the office she was Dr. Brandon, but she was also Bella's friend and mentor within our lifestyle, so during those times she is Alice.

When Dr. Brandon came in, she greeted us all very professionally, which is fine. I like how she can keep the two parts of her life separated, and it shows just how seasoned of a submissive she is. She measured Bella's baby bump and said everything looked great.

The technician was brought in to do the Ultrasound.

When we saw the tiny little face on the screen, tears started flowing from Bella.

"If you look right here you can see that it's a little girl." Dr. Brandon pointed out.

Now I had tears in my eyes. I turned and looked at Jasper, who also had tears in his eyes. Our little princess is so loved and wanted already. I can't wait, until I get to hold her in my arms.

Bella was cleaned up and told to make her appointment for four weeks out as always, but to call if anything unusual is going on.

We went out for dinner to celebrate. It turned out that each of us wanted this baby to be a little girl. I have never seen Bella as excited, as she is now. She even started throwing out names. Watching her eat and glow with happiness and excitement just endeared her to my heart that much more.

The following day was a long one with everything I had to do to get ready for graduation. Bella had plans to meet Alice for lunch and discuss something she wanted to try in the playroom, but was unsure if we should wait. She wouldn't even tell either of us what she was thinking.

I was glad that Bella was going to spend time with Alice, while Jasper and I spent most of the day at school.

We had plans to go away for a week starting in two days. Jasper planned it and he wouldn't tell us where we were going just that we would have fun in the sun.

**Bella's POV**

I was so happy when I found out that we were having a little girl. I had been dreaming about a little girl. I had also been thinking that whomever her daddy is, that in a year, or so I would make sure that my other sex god got to father his own child.

We left the office and went to lunch before heading toward the house.

"Bella, are you happy that we are having a little girl?" Carlisle asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, but it would not matter to me if it was a boy either. I just want a healthy baby," I answered back truthfully.

"Do you want more babies after our princess is born?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I have always dreamed of falling in love and having a house full of kids. It was so lonely being an only child," I replied.

This statement made both my guys light up. We talked some more as we finished up our meal. As we pulled into the house, I got a text from Alice reminding me of lunch tomorrow.

It was easy for the guys. They loved only me. I loved both guys, so completely. I didn't feel that I loved one more than the other. It felt like they completed me, and if I was missing one of them, I would be missing part of myself.

I knew making plans with Alice would please the guys, since they were so protective of me. The guys had already left, and I still had over an hour, before I went to meet Alice when the phone rang.

"Bella, help me please." Alice cried.

I could tell from her voice that she was hurt, but how or why was she calling me and not going to the hospital. I couldn't understand. I guess this was a question I would have to find out once I reached her.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"At my apartment," she told me.

I hung up the phone, grabbed my purse, and called a taxi to take me over to her apartment. I texted both my guys letting them know something was up and not right, but would explain once I knew the full story.

Just minutes later the taxi honked the horn. I locked the door and ran to the taxi, giving the driver Alice's address, as I climbed into the back seat. Once there, I asked if he could stay until I checked on my friend. I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door, which was partly open.

I found Alice with her face all bruised. I went to hug her to let her know everything would be fine, but she winced. She slowly pulled up her shirt to show me the whip marks on her back. I gasped as I realized what must have happened.

"Alice, why not go to the ER and report this?" I asked.

"Because he will come after me," Alice said, her voice riddled with fear as well as her eyes.

"Alice, I am taking you home with me," I told her.

I helped her walk down to the taxi. Once we were both seated, I told the driver to take us back to my place. Something inside me told me that Alice needed medical help. She is a doctor and she would have gone to the hospital, if she felt she could do it safely.

I texted Carlisle hoping he would receive it, before he turned off his phone before the ceremony started. I was glad when he texted back telling me to call his brother Edward, as he and his partner Garrett are both doctors. He also said that he wanted a full report when he got home.

I put Alice in the spare bedroom. When I called Edward, he told me they would be right over. I gave Alice some Advil for her pain. She was soon asleep on her side as I waited for Edward.

I opened the door and let in the two men whom I first met at Christmas. We've had dinner with them a few times, and they were both excited about this baby. I had grown to trust them and love them as brothers.

"Love, you said you would explain when we got here, what's going on?" Edward asked as he stepped inside.

"My friend is hurt badly," I got out and was interrupted by Garrett.

"Why doesn't she go to the emergency room herself?" he asked.

"She is scared because it has to do with her lifestyle," I replied.

"So, your friend is a submissive, and her Dom hurt her. I take it." Edward answered.

"Yes," I replied back leading them down the hallway to the spare bedroom.

"Oh my God, that's Alice Brandon. We went to medical school with her," Garrett said as he recognized her.

"Alice, honey, it's Gar and Ed," he said in such a smooth, calming voice.

I watched as he stroked the back of her head.

Alice woke up and started crying again. She reached out and grabbed hold of his hand. I saw her start to relax. I stepped back and let Garrett hold her the best he could. While he held her, Edward did his best to check her over. I felt out of place, so I went back into the living room to wait. I watched as Edward walked back out to his car and then back into the room.

It was hours later when Edward and Garrett joined me in the living room.

"She is sleeping peacefully. We made her promise to tell us the full story once she wakes up," Edward said as he took a seat.

I watched as Garrett sat on his lap and wrapped himself around Edward, who also wrapped his arms tightly around Garrett. I noticed that Edward seemed to be reassuring Garrett. I sat there watching them for a time.

"Bella, Garrett grew up in an abusive home, so seeing Alice like that has brought up some old demons," Edward explained without me even having to ask.

"Thank you, for all you are doing for Alice, she is not just my friend, but also my doctor," I replied rubbing my belly.

"So, did we find out if we are having a niece or nephew?" Garrett said lifting his head off Edward's shoulder to look at me.

"What do you two want?" I asked taunting them.

"Niece," they both said together.

"Then it looks like you are getting your wish," I told them smiling.

"Shopping time," they both said.

I started laughing because sometimes they just acted so gay, but at other times you would never know they were gay. We talked a bit, catching up on things, since it had been a few weeks, since we had been together.

I was starting to feel hungry, since I did not get to eat lunch, so I stood and went to the kitchen to start dinner. Garrett and Edward both joined me in preparing dinner for all of us. We were just finishing everything up when Carlisle and Jasper got home.

They both gave me deep kisses, showing me just how much they hated being away from me for so long. If we did not have guests, I know those kisses would have led us to the bedroom.

As we ate dinner, Carlisle asked to be filled in, as to what happened to Alice. Edward told us that she would tell her story when she was ready, but right now she just needed rest and her raw skin taken care of.

Garrett said he and Edward would clean up from dinner, making sure to set aside a plate for Alice when she woke up.

We all sat in the living room talking about the baby, when Alice slowly made her way out.

"Thank you," Alice said

"How are you feeling?" Jasper asked with a look of concern riddling his face.

"Much better thanks to Gar and Ed," she replied.

"Gar and Ed, few people can call them that so you must know them from school." Carlisle said, sounding amused at what Alice called them.

"Yes, we went to medical school together and were in the same study group." Alice said sitting down carefully.

"Let me heat up your plate that we saved for you," I said as I stood to go to the kitchen.

We all carried on some small talk while Alice ate. As she finished up, she said, "I know that you want to know what happened and why I did not report it."

"Only if you are ready to talk," Jasper stated.

"I think I owe all of you this, so it's best that you know the story," she replied back.

She went on to explain that her Dom, James Hunter, brought in a new sub last night and demanded that she go down on her. Alice told us that being with a female is a hard limit signed into her contract. She told us that she safe worded him.

He got very angry and punished her, stating that when they renewed their contract just a few weeks before, he had removed that, and it was on her to catch it. James is a police captain along with having some powerful friends.

"So, you feel this is your fault for not rereading your contract?" Carlisle asked trying to understand fully what was going on.

"James has been my Dom since my freshmen year in college. We redo our contract every two years seeing if any of my limits have changed. We always discuss it before we have it written out and nothing was supposed to change from the last contract. So, I did not reread it. I have never had any reason to distrust him," she stated,

"Alice, we can go to your club and report him that way," I heard Jasper say.

"He is currently the VP of the guild. I would prefer just to drop it and find a new Dom outside that guild," Alice said looking at Jasper with pure determination.

We talked for a bit more, Alice making sure we stayed out of her business, but also made sure we understood how grateful she was for all our help. Carlisle told her that she was more than welcome to spend some time here, if she felt it would be safer for her.

Alice said she would stay the night, but would return to her place the following day. We bid our goodbyes to Edward and Garrett and said goodnight to Alice before retiring for the night.

Once we were upstairs in our bedroom, the guys pulled me onto the bed to talk.

"Bella, you do know that you are completely safe with us, and that we would never do anything to break your trust in us. Right?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I know that our relationship is not just that of a Dom/sub, and I trust you both completely," I replied looking from one to the other.

"If either of us does or says anything to make you feel uncomfortable, please let us know." Jasper said, caressing my cheek.

"Are you two going to help Alice find another Dom that she can trust?" I asked.

"Yes, we know a few in our club that are looking for new subs, but we can't make any promises." Carlisle said, standing and holding out his hand to help me stand.

After finishing up our nightly routine, we crawled into bed, and they just held me tight; as we drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N I don't own Twilight just a twisted mind. This chapter has be changed so much from the way it was written that it reads like a new chapter.**

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

I woke the following morning alone for the first time, since I moved in with my guys. I looked at the clock, and it was almost eleven. Part of me was thankful that they let me sleep, but another part felt they should have woken me, so I could cook them breakfast. I know why they let me sleep; I kind of tossed and turned all night. My mind would not shut off. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to Alice.

I did my morning routine, before heading down the stairs to find my guys. I was also hoping that Alice had not left yet. I still wanted to talk to her if she felt up to it. I walked downstairs and headed toward the kitchen.

I could hear my guys talking to Alice. I was thankful she was still here. I entered to see the three of them sitting around the little table drinking coffee.

"Kitten, I hope you are feeling better. You tossed and turned all night," Carlisle stated.

"My mind wouldn't shut off last night," I replied, pouring myself a cup of hot water.

"Darlin', are you still worried about what happened to Alice?" Jasper asked and I saw Alice, cringe.

"No, I was thinking about what I wanted to talk to Alice about," I stated, not wanting them to know the truth.

"Now you have me so curious," Jasper stated, eyeing Alice and me.

"Bella, do you want to talk in front of the guys or do you want us to go somewhere alone?" Alice asked.

"I guess we can talk in front of them since it does involve them," I stated.

"So, what is it, you wanted to ask me? You could have asked at the office, unless this has something to do with our lifestyle," Alice said.

"It's lifestyle related, but it could also be considered medically related from the research I have done," I answered her back.

"I am curious now," Alice stated.

"How do you feel about sex swings?" I asked, looking down at the floor and not at any of them.

"You're right. It could be considered either lifestyle or medical. Are you getting uncomfortable during sex?" She asked.

"My back always hurts afterward. The guys always take such good care of me that I have not felt I needed to say anything, besides, I can't get enough of them." I stated looking up to make sure my guys weren't mad at my statement.

"It would help to relieve the pressure you are feeling in your lower back, and it can be loads of fun." Alice said, smiling at what must be a memory.

"Sex swing, hmmm I think we might just be getting one," Jasper smirked.

Carlisle got up and made me something to eat, as we all continued to talk about the sex swing and how it would help not just in the playroom, but the bedroom also. When I was finished eating, we retired to the living room talking some more. Now it was more on what Alice felt she was looking for in a new Dom.

I jumped when the doorbell rang since we were not expecting anyone to my knowledge. Carlisle answered the door.

"Hey bro we came by to check on Alice. Is she still here?" I heard Edward ask.

"We also have to talk about decorating our niece's room," piped Garrett.

"She's not even here and she is already spoiled." I stated, shaking my head at the thoughts going through it.

Alice led the guys to the spare bedroom, so they could check her out. They then joined us talking and rekindling their friendship with Alice. They all stayed through dinner. Edward offered to drop Alice off at her place, unless she wanted to continue staying here. She gladly accepted and thanked us for being there for her.

After everyone left, the three of us curled up on the couch and watched a movie before heading to bed. The next few weeks passed with no discussion of what had happened to Alice. I had done some more research on sex swings.

I have found I enjoy doing research on sex and all the yummy stuff my guys can do to me. I know from research that many of my desires for them were due to all the hormones running through my body. I just hoped that I still desire them after our little one was born.

I was still having trouble sleeping; the guys knew I was lying when I told them it had nothing to do with Alice's accident. In a way, I have been pushing them away, by not talking to them about what's troubling me, but I just can't put my thoughts into words, in light of this the guys decided this was not the best time to go on vacation.

With it being summer, the guys spent much of the day with me outside in the swimming pool. Garrett kept calling wanting to take me shopping. I don't mind shopping, but I hate the walking, and I know that going shopping with Garrett would mean it would be an all day event with lots and lots of walking.

I finally broke down a week later and spent the day with Garrett, who took the day off just to do this shopping. I about died when we walked into the store called Posh Tots. I should have known just by the store name that everything was going to be way too expensive. He steered me past all the furniture to the clothing section. I never imagined that little girl clothes could cost in the 100's of dollar range.

We bought clothes in so many different sizes and for all different holidays. I have known from the beginning the way everyone took to the news of this little one coming that she was going to be spoiled and just in the first few moments in the store Garrett was proving me right.

When my stomach started growling, we checked out. Lunch was at a little bistro. I decided to text the guys asking them to please come and save me.

**Sorry kitten, but we are busy with a surprise for you, so you will be staying the night over at their house tonight. Please don't be mad. We hope you will love the surprise.**

I felt like I was being kicked to the curb, what sort of surprise was so important and took that long to get ready, that I had to spend a night away from them? As the tears started to fall down my face, I let the world around me disappear.

"Sweetheart it will be alright," Garrett said taking my phone, so he could see my message.

"We will get lots of junk food and sit around and watch romance movies. It will be a blast," he says.

I just let Garrett hold me, while I cried myself out. I was still hurt, but the idea of watching movies and eating junk food was very tempting to me. Garrett told me that the only thing we had left to do was to register for my shower, this way I could be sure to get the items I wanted.

We went back to Posh, so I could get on their computer and register for all the items I wanted from strollers, to car seats, blankets, and toys. After sitting in front of their computer screen for an hour, I was finally finished with the help of Garrett. I knew something was up because everything seemed to revolve around the theme of a princess.

On the way home with Garrett we stopped off and picked up a couple of pizzas, and every girls' dream of junk food, we are talking, Reese peanut butter cups, chocolate ice cream, snickers, gummy bears and worms. I was a little upset when he only bought water, saying he would allow the junk food, but not the caffeine. I thought about it for a moment and realized that I was still getting most of the stuff my body was craving. I just hoped the guys wouldn't get upset, because I know if they ask me what I ate, I would tell them the truth.

Edward was already home when we pulled up. He had a table full of romantic movies. He greeted me and asked how the princess was treating me today. Sometimes I think everyone loves her more than me, but I know, deep down, that's not true. They are all just excited since this is the first baby being born. Rose I know hates me because of the baby, more than sharing her brother-in-law and cousin-in-law.

I can say these guys know how to make a night; we had movies from The Notebook, to Dirty Dancing, and everything in between. I laughed at them when they put the first movie in Splash.

I woke not remembering where I was. The bed was not my own, and my guys were missing. I sat up and looked around before I remembered where I was. The thing is I don't remember coming to bed. I was still dressed, so I guess I had fallen asleep and either Edward or Garrett must have carried me to bed.

I got up and went to find them, so I could find out when they were taking me home. I needed to see my guys. I found Edward in the kitchen cooking.

"Love, how did you sleep?" he asks smiling at me.

"I don't remember even falling asleep, the last thing I remember is laughing until I nearly peed myself," I replied.

"You fell asleep during Casablanca. I carried you and put you into bed," he tells me.

"Thank you, do you know what time I get to go back to the house or am in still under house arrest," I joked.

"After lunch we will be heading to your place. The whole family will be there," he tells me as he sets a plate in front of me.

I knew what was going to happen, the baby shower that I keep telling them I don't want. I eat my pancakes and eggs while drinking a cup of hot green tea. While I was eating, Garrett joined us in the kitchen. They tried to keep my mind busy by talking, but all I could think about was seeing Carlisle and Jasper. I needed to feel their arms wrapped around me.

I was so glad when it was time to leave. I could not sit still in the back seat, as Edward drove. No sooner had he came to a stop. I shot out of the door and was running towards the front door.

"Love, you better slow down if you don't want to hurt yourself," I vaguely heard Edward, yell.

I opened the door and headed towards the back yard knowing that is where everyone was. I just passed the opening to the kitchen, when two arms reached around me and pulled me back. I was home. I knew by the smell it was Carlisle.

"Kitten, I missed you so much," he says as he trails his nose little over the skin on my neck.

Before I could even turn to look at him or even kiss him hello, Jasper was in front of me.

"No more sleepovers," I tell them right before Jasper kisses me.

I did not hold back the moan; I needed him to know what he does to me. The kiss was way too short for me, but thankfully, I did not have to wait long for the next kiss, which was from Carlisle.

The kiss was broken when someone cleared their throat, before saying, "You know I have not seen my daughter-in-law in almost a month." I could not help myself but to chuckle at that, yes it has been almost a month, since I have seen Jasper's parents. Peter, Jasper's dad, just adores me.

I walked over to Peter and hugged him. "Peter, it's good to see you," I said.

"Bella, when are you going to start calling me, dad? I don't need a paper to know you are my daughter," he said placing a kiss on the top of my head.

The tears a flowing now, I know my parents loved me, but I don't ever remember being loved the way I am now.

I was soon escorted out back, where I was greeted with hugs and kisses from the rest of the family, as well as Alice. For the next three hours, it was eating, talking and playing games. Before long it was time to open presents. They must have all be in on it, as I got everything I put on my list yesterday.

Once I had, everything opened Jasper asked me to stand and allow him to place a blindfold on me for my surprise. I did knowing I could trust him to make sure I did not get hurt. He then took hold of my arm pulling me close to him, as we walked into the house and up, the stairs. He told me when to take each step making sure I would not trip.

We went up to the third floor, down the hall to the last door on the left, which is Carlisle's room. I heard the door open. Jasper led me to the center of the room.

"Kitten, over the past few months, Jasper and I have planned and schemed behind your back to give you this present today. You have given yourself to us; the love we share with you is something I never expected to share with any woman. The gift of life that grows inside you is an extension of our love, as is this room," Carlisle says as Jasper takes off the blindfold.

I look around as tears of joy and awe flow. I remember seeing this set up yesterday at Posh the room; it is called the Sugar Plum Princess room. The walls were now three different shades of pink. The room was so hard to describe. Just being in the room made you feel like you were a princess. The crib was a light pink with wood carved roses. It was perfect and felt so peaceful. I had just got done kissing and thanking both of the guys, when Carlisle's phone rang, and he walked out of the room to talk on the phone.

I gave Jasper a confusing look; normally, they talk freely on the phone around me.

"Darlin' It's one of the people we called to see if they would consider taking Alice on as a sub." I looked around thinking that the rest of the family was here and besides Edward and Garrett, I knew the rest of the family had no clue on our lifestyle, but we were in the room alone. "They all left when you were kissing us our thanks, as they didn't want to see what might happen," He says as he lowers his lips to kiss me again.

This intrigued me. I wanted Alice to have a Dom that was as caring and loving as my two. I kissed Jasper, thanking him for what they were doing for Alice. He deepened the kiss and I started getting wet. I wanted him.

He picked me up and carried me to our room. I guess I was more tired than I thought for I felt myself drifting off to sleep, as soon as my head hit my pillow. I felt Jasper's kiss, as well as his words "Darlin' sleep now; we have a lifetime to love each other."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

Over the next few days everything, we got at the party was put away. Now the closet and all the drawers on the dresser were filled with clothes ranging from newborn all the way up to 2T. She had more clothes than I did, and she wasn't even here yet. I found myself drawn to the room as my quiet place to think.

The room, with its different shades of pinks, had a calming effect on me. I needed that calm this week. I had never even been to a formal dinner, how was I to prepare one? I had to call Charlotte for help on this one.

All day Thursday, Charlotte went over the menu and helped me buy all the food. She even went as far as to teach me the proper way to set the table. I don't know how rich people did this. It's so not me, but I guess I had to get used to it.

I was thankful when the guys offered to help cook the meal.

"So guys, explain to me again, why this is a formal dinner?"

"Kitten, Randall is a Senator. This is a business meeting of sorts. We need to show him the best side of Alice. He is very picky when it comes to his subs," Carlisle explained.

"How can a Senator live in this lifestyle and be in the public like that?"

"Darlin', he has never taken any of his subs out into the public light. He is single," Jasper answered.

"I still don't get how he can keep this lifestyle out of the limelight. People follow Senator's lives like they do actors," I stated, still not fully understanding how he could hide this lifestyle.

"Darlin', would you have ever guessed that we live in the BDSM lifestyle before getting to know us intimately?" Jasper asked me.

"Well no, I guess I see your point," I said, finally understanding that from the outside these guys are just normal professors, so it's possible for Randall to look like every other Senator.

Everything was set and it was time to get ready. Putting on the dress that Garrett took me to buy was nerve wracking. He wanted me to wear four inch heels, but thankfully I talked him into some flats. My dress was a full length midnight blue with a simple v-neck. It was sleeveless with tank top-like straps decorated with beautiful rhinestones. The dress was made of a poly/spandex type material, which made it very comfortable and light.

The shoes I convinced Garrett to let me buy were silver flats with rhinestones across the toe in the shape of a rose. My hair was pulled back away from my face and held at the back with a sliver barrette with three interlocking hearts. My guys had presented me with a string of pearls to finish off my outfit for the night.

I walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to find my guys and Alice waiting.

"Darlin' you are so breathtakingly beautiful. I don't know if I will be able to keep my hands off you tonight," he said, giving me that smirk that never failed to make my panties wet.

"Kitten, Jasper is so correct. Garrett helped you pick the perfect dress and I for one can't wait to take it off you," Carlisle said, taking my hand and helping me down the last few steps.

I didn't know how to answer, so I blushed. They were always saying such sweet things to me. Some days, I think I walked around with a blush all day long.

"Bella, the guys are correct. You are simply stunning," Alice said, pulling me in for a quick hug as she whispered in my ear, "What do you know of this guy?"

I was glad I did not have to answer, as the door bell rang.

I watched as Jasper went to answer the door. He led in a very stunning looking man. He was an inch or two taller than my guys with sandy colored hair cropped tight like people in the military. His eyes were a greenish color with gold flecks.

You could feel the power this man held, as it just radiated off his body. Jasper quickly introduced Alice and I. We discussed if I felt uncomfortable, for any reason, I should change from being Bella to Isabella, the sub. It was just something about him and his demeanor, which made me unsure. My uncertainty caused me to go into my submissive attitude, which he caught within seconds.

"Carlisle, is Isabella your new sub? I heard you took on a sub, but no one has said much about her," Sen. Bishop stated.

"Isabella is not just our sub, but also our life partner. I share her with Jasper. She is everything we both have ever dreamed of having in both a wife and a sub," Carlisle explained.

"So, if you two share her both as a partner and a sub, how does that work, and whose baby is she carrying?" were his next questions, as Jasper directed me to get dinner ready to serve.

"We find it quite easy to share, and we don't know or care who the father is, as we both look at her and feel the same way about her. Our baby will be very spoiled with two fathers," I heard Carlisle say, as I put the finishing touches to the dining table.

I rang the bell, as I had been instructed earlier that day, if I so chose to become Isabella. I served the food being very respectful and careful not to make eye contact with anyone. I took my seat and just sat listening to them. The conversation was led mainly by the guys talking about an upcoming party being put on by the club.

I saw Senator Bishop look at Alice from time to time. It was during dessert when he finally talked to her directly.

"Alice how long were you this asshole's sub?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"I was his sub for twelve years," she replied softly.

"Alice you can speak freely at this table. We need to get to know each other before we even discuss the possibility of a test scene," he replied to her, then added, "In total how many years have you been a sub?"

"I started with the lifestyle in high school, so it's close to twenty years. I have only had two Doms. My high school Dom, who trained me and James," she answered him.

"I take it that your high school Dom was an older man," he stated.

"Yes," Alice replied.

"What do you want from a new Dom?" was his next question.

"I want a Dom that will not break my trust. I trusted James with my life and never thought he would change our contract, without talking to me first. Yes, we were redoing our contract, and I should have reread it, but after so many years together, I trusted him to have it drawn up as we discussed just days before. I am partly to blame for what happened, but not taking my safe word and beating me was all on him. It might take time for me to trust someone, like I trusted him; but I know I can't live without being in this lifestyle. Just having the last two weeks off has been hard on me," Alice told him.

"So, your contract was for more than just a weekend?" he asked.

"Yes, we played two weeknights along with the weekends, unless I was on call," she stated.

"Carlisle, Jasper can we use your den? I think it's time Dr. Brandon, and I talk alone," he asked.

"By all means, if you need anything just page and Isabella will gladly get anything you need," Jasper answered.

I watched as they both got up from the table and walked to the den. I cleared the table, but left the dishes for later when I could get out of this dress. I joined the guys in the living room, where I kneeled while they sat and talked about the baby. She seems to always be on their minds. I am so thankful they love her and want her as much as I do.

It was a couple of hours later that Senator Bishop and Alice walked out of the den. Alice's eyes were bright and shining, which told me they would at least do a test scene.

"Carlisle, Jasper may I ask one more favor?" he questioned.

"Randall, you know that you can ask us anything, and we will do it if we are capable," Jasper answered.

"I would love to borrow your playroom for an hour or so tomorrow. I also think Alice would feel more at ease if the three of you watched," he stated.

"You're more than welcome to use it. What time were you thinking about doing your scene, as we had planned to play with Isabella tomorrow," Carlisle answered him.

"Is it safe to play with Isabella being with, child?" he questioned.

"Alice is our doctor and she has assured us that it's completely safe, as long as we take precautions. We're using more of a modified play for now," Carlisle replied.

"Dr.. Brandon is this correct?" he asked, eyeing her.

"Mr. Bishop it's very safe. Isabella knows her body, and if there was any discomfort, she would inform her Doms. When you have complete trust anything is possible," She stated firmly, causing all three guys to raise an eyebrow.

"Dr. Brandon is that the way you normally would speak to a room full of Doms?" Senator Bishop asked.

"Sirs, please forgive me, but I take offense when someone questions my ability as a doctor," Alice answered back.

"My dear I never meant to question your ability as a doctor. I just had no idea it was still safe to play this late in a pregnancy. You are forgiven for your tone, if you will forgive me for questioning your ability to do your job and protect both of your patients," the Senator replied.

"Sir, you are forgiven. I look forward to our scene tomorrow, but I need to run by the hospital and check on a patient," Alice said, bidding goodnight to all of us.

"Isabella, you may go, upstairs and change clothes so you can clean the kitchen," Jasper said, standing from the couch, so he could help me up.

I did as I was told and even came down the back stairwell, so as to not interrupt the guys. I knew they were working out the details for tomorrow, so we all could have our time. I would be a pouty bitch, if I did not get my chance in the sex swing.

Once I was done, I went back, upstairs the same way I had come down. I started my nightly routine as my guys came in.

"Kitten, you did very well tonight. I am very proud of you," Carlisle said as he took the bottle of lotion from me.

"I would have to agree. I am very proud of how you handled this evening. I know Randall and Alice asked us all to watch tomorrow, but I think we need to talk about what sort of scene they will do, so as soon as Carlisle is done with your lotion, please join me on the bed, so we can talk," Jasper said before placing a kiss on my lips and walking out the door.

Carlisle and I finished up and walked to the bed together. He helped me up and into Jasper's waiting arms. I was sitting between his legs with my back flush against his hard chest.

"Darlin', has Alice ever told you about the types of scenes she enjoys?" Jasper asked.

"No, we never talk about scenes. She just told me to ask questions, and she would answer them," I replied.

"Alice enjoys what some refer to as edge play along with bondage. Have you read anything on that?" Jasper asked.

"I have read on bondage, and we saw some at the party. I told you I don't think I could do that," I told him.

"Yes, the Domme was using a cane, and the sub was just cuffed to the table. Alice, she likes ropes tied around her body. She also likes the cane along with needles being placed in her skin. We picked Randall to interview her, because they have, similar likes," Jasper said.

Carlisle had just been sitting quietly in front of me watching my reactions.

"Will you guys want me to try that at some point?" I questioned.

"God, no!" both my guys replied.

"Kitten, we will never ask you to do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable. We have told you before there are many forms of BDSM, and we are comfortable with what we have tried so far. Yes, we have both used canes on certain subs, but would never think of asking you to try," Carlisle explained to me.

We talked for a bit more, before I started yawning and the guys were ready to call it a night. I woke still wrapped in the arms of both my guys, and I needed to pee. I squirmed out of their hold and ran to the bathroom. When I returned both guys were sitting up laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked. "You know it's my daily run to the bathroom."

"You my darlin' are just so cute scurrying to the bathroom to pee," Jasper said, pulling me into his arms.

I will never get tired of the feel of their arms wrapped around me. "Hmmmmmmmmm."I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"You need to get dressed and get us some breakfast, before our guests show up. I will have Randall and Alice ready for their scene before I have Carlisle bring you in. I don't want you to watch the actual rope tying," Jasper said with nothing but love in his voice.

As I went to prepare breakfast for us, I thought about all we talked about last night, along with why they would feel I shouldn't watch the Senator tie Alice up. The only reason I could think of them not wanting me to see that part is, so I would not feel uncomfortable and become unsure of the playroom.

I did as told. For some reason, we were all quiet at breakfast, and it made me a little nervous. I guess the guys picked up on it. When I was doing the dishes, they both came in and reassured me. It was a short time later Alice showed up.

It had been a while, since I had seen her so excited. She was so hyper. We went into the kitchen and had a cup a tea as she explained to me more about what I was going to see. I guess the guys asked her to explain some more stuff to me, so I wouldn't freak out.

A short time later, Jasper came into the kitchen telling Alice the playroom was ready for her to start setting up and Randall would be here soon. The way she skipped out of the room you would have thought she was twelve, not over thirty.

When the doorbell rang, Jasper excused himself to answer it. Carlisle reminded me that when I entered the playroom, I would be Isabella, and I would be kneeling on my cushion in the ready position. He also told me that if at anytime I felt uncomfortable, I could use my safe word and leave the room.

I assured him that I understood and was ready to give Alice the support she needed at this time. It seemed like forever before Carlisle got the text saying we could enter. Just outside the door, I slipped off my jeans and shirt leaving me in my lacy panties and matching bra.

I walked in and kneeled on my pillow, which was sitting between two chairs. Once I was in my position, my guys took their seats beside me. Jasper leaned down, whispering in my ear that I may raise my head up, so I could watch the scene.

My breathing had picked up at some point as I became very aroused. Jasper noticed and gave me his sexy smirk. The first thing I noticed was Alice tied with a bright pink rope. Jasper explained it was called kinbaku. She was completely nude except the rope and a few piercings she had. I asked about the knots, as I noticed one was just above her clit.

The knots were placed at pressure points to enhance what the sub is feeling. The rope was almost like a bra around her breasts, pushing them outward, and went down her arms, binding them together behind her back.

I could see that she had her nipples pierced. I watched as clamps with a chain in between were placed on the rings. I heard Alice moan as he gently tugged the chain. When I first walked in, Window to Your Soul, by Delerium was playing, and then it went to Enchanted, by Delerium as I watched the scene unfold. Alice was bent over the table and first hit with a flogger, and then it went to a paddle and finally a cane. The music changed a few times. I heard Master and Servant, by Depeche Mode, Temple of Love along with Alice, by Sisters of Mercy and finally to Discipline, by Nine inch nails.

Every so often, in between the whacks with the cane, Randall would pull the chain. To me this all screamed pain, but Alice was moaning and her breathing was rapid like she was close to needing a release. One thing I did notice, Randall never hit the same spot twice. Yes her skin was pink, but I could not see any raised skin like I had at the party.

I soon realized the music was in a loop, much like what my guys use. It was as if his whacks were in time to the music. I was in awe of the trust Alice had in this man whom she had known less than twenty-four hours. I watched as she would arch her body to meet the whacks.

It was similar to an erotic dance. Sometimes instead of him pulling on the chain, he would run his hand over her skin caressing and showing his care and appreciation that she was submitting to him. I could not take my eyes off them.

I was not prepared for what happened next as he yanked Alice to a standing position, unzipped his jeans, pushed aside the rope and slammed into her from behind.

"Damn you're so tight, my pet and so responsive to me," I heard him say right before he commanded her to cum. Soon I was ushered out so they could clean up and talk about their scene. Jasper took me into the spare bedroom.

"Darlin,' I know you need your own release, and if you don't get one now, you may not be able to withstand what we have planned for you after lunch," he said as he took off my bra.

All he had to do was gently suck on one of my breasts and roll the nipple of the other, and I came.

"I can't wait to have you this afternoon. Get dressed and go start lunch," he directed me.

Alice and Randall joined us for lunch. Randall praised Alice the whole time, saying in all his years he had never seen someone respond so well. He said he was looking forward to going over their contract in the next few days and getting started.

I personally just wanted them to shut up and leave so I could have my time in the playroom in my new sex swing. I was so thankful when they both excused themselves shortly after lunch with plans to meet and go over the contract at dinner the following night.

When the guys told me to go get myself ready and meet them in the playroom, I dashed down the hallway hearing my guys laughing as they watched me go. It took me no time to strip down, go into the playroom and kneel on my cushion in the inspection pose.

The door opened softly as music filled the air. I had to stifle my laughter at the song playing...Let's Get It On. Oh yes, Marvin Gaye sure can sing. Carlisle did my inspection, running his hand over our daughter.

"Isabella, you are so beautiful like this," he stated.

I was not given permission to speak, so I just kept my pose, which was hard since I was still trying to stifle my laughter.

"Come, Master Jasper is ready for us," Master Carlisle said, holding out a hand to help me stand.

I was led to the back corner of the room where there was now a sex swing hanging from the wood rafter that spanned the length of the room. I knew from the internet you could do almost anything in the swing. I was so looking forward to this, hoping it would help with my back pain, I've felt after the last few seasons we've had in the playroom.

Master Jasper helped me into the swing, which was in a sitting up position. Once in, he fitted a spreader bar in place, telling me to place my feet as far apart as was comfortable for me. The height of the bar placed my feet, at shoulder level.

"What color are we?" Master Jasper asked as soon as I was all strapped in.

"Green, Sir."

As he ran the riding crop down my chest and over my belly, the song switched to I want Your Sex. George Michael had some odd songs, and I never understood why women of the 80's thought he was hot. My Masters have more sex appeal, then George Michael ever would. I was brought back from my little musing by a swat of the crop on my clit.

"Isabella, I want to hear you," Master Jasper said, then added, "I don't want to have to punish you, but I will if your head doesn't get back in the game."

Damn he knows me too well. He swatted me again, this time causing me to moan. He swatted each of my erect nipples. He was so careful not to swat or put any sort of pressure on my belly. My breathing started to increase, as his swats came closer together. I now had my head in the game and not the music, but I could still hear it change to Pleasure Victim, which I think is by Berlin.

He stopped for a minute and inserted the little bullet.

"Isabella, you may cum when you need to," Master Jasper said as Hot White Cum started to play and cum is what I did.

Master Jasper then kneeled down in front of me, turning the bullet up; he slowly started to suck on my clit. I was soon on the edge again as the song Cream, by Prince started. When he turned up the bullet once more, I was coming again. When the bullet was turned up once more I was coming.

The bullet was taken out. Master Jasper entered me with one swift thrust. He set a fast pace, as he held me in place so the swing would not move. His strokes were short, but it did not take me long to feel that need to cum. My breathing was erratic. I felt like my body was on fire as I came hard.

He pulled out after he came, running his hand over my belly and then one down my leg effectively calming me and my breathing.

"What color?" he asked.

"Green, sir."

He unclamped my ankles then took the spreader bar off the swing. He helped me out of the swing, which Master Carlisle took then made some adjustments before helping me back into it. I was laid on my stomach, the straps supporting me just above and below my belly. My legs were supported and strapped in.

"What color?" Master Carlisle asked.

"Green, sir," I answered, finding that I was really comfortable like this.

As he slowly started to run his hand across my rear, I noted the song playing was Pour Some Sugar On Me. _Yes please pour some and lick it up. _I was blown away when I did feel something being poured on me. It was warm whatever it was. Oh, the sensation of his tongue along with his hands on my ass had me dripping again. It had been a while since either of the guys had played with my ass. I moaned when I felt him insert the butt plug.

Master Carlisle continued to lick and knead my ass cheeks as he pulled the plug out and put it right back in, moving it in a circular motion each time he got it seated back in.

When the song changed to Sexual Healing, another of Mr. Gaye's all time greats; he took the butt plug out and inserted the bullet. This was a very weird sensation at first, but it soon pushed me over the edge.

With the bullet still in and the power turned up, I felt him enter me. This time I was not held in place and was allowed to swing. I liked how the motion of the swing would have me slam back into him, only to be pushed forward by his thrust. I was coming once again as Berlin's Son Sex (I'm A) was finishing up.

Master Carlisle unhooked me and helped me stand, rubbing my muscles along the way. Master Jasper started to help with the after care as the great Donna Summer's song Love to Love You Baby started to play.

Wow, that was better than I expected and really hoped we could use it again real soon.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N I would like to say I'm very sorry for such a long wait, but RL is kicking me in the rear right now. I have been going with hubby for many doctors appointments and now we are just waiting for the call that will tell us what day they will do his heart valve replacement that is badly needed. He is on couch potato duty per the doctors orders and hates it, with him down for the count that means more for me to do around the ranch. I want to thank Kim Rathbone, arwen01, and Maria for helping me and encouraging me to get this done you three rock. The good news is the half the next chapter is written.**

Chapter 11

Carlisle's POV

I would have never guessed that a sex swing could bring a new and exciting experience to the playroom, let alone the bedroom**. **After seeing just how much fun it was in the playroom, and how much we enjoyed it, Jasper ordered one for the bedroom.

Kitten's sex drive is at an all time high, but so was her bitchiness. She could be craving sex one minute and then the next be complaining it's too hot, or she was too fat.

We thought she was even more beautiful with our princess growing inside her. The summer seems to be moving quickly, which meant Jasper, and I had to spend a few hours a day at school getting ready for the new semester.

I can't believe that our girl was not only having a baby, but staying in school to finish at the same time. She really is a smart woman. There isn't anything she can't do if she puts her mind to it. Lately, she has been reading to our baby. I hope our princess gets her mommy's smart mind.

To be doing all this at only eighteen is amazing. Most, eighteen year olds, are partying and not caring about anything or anyone. Here our girl is taking care of not only herself and our baby, but two men and doing a damn good job of it too. She keeps us satisfied in and out of the playroom.

She is a dream come true and more. Neither of us ever thought we would find what we have with our sweet Kitten. She is every man's dream. She cooks, cleans, and satisfies us in every way possible.

One kiss alone sets us on fire. One is just never enough. We kiss until our whole bodies are ignited on fire.

Unfortunately, we were told to slow down at our last appointment. Bella is already dilating and Alice doesn't want her to go into early labor. I know she feels bad about this because I keep finding her in the nursery talking to her stomach. She sounds so sad. She sits in the rocking chair, talks, and cries.

I know that she feels she is letting us down by not being able to satisfy us, because of her dilating. She feels like a failure to us. She feels that not doing any work around the place changes the way we feel about her. Little does she know that we will love her no matter what. She doesn't fully believe us when we tell her that we understand. I wonder where she is...

"I know baby. I love them too. I don't think I have loved someone so much, let alone two someones." I hear coming from the nursery. Figures, she's rubbing her stomach talking softly. "I'm so glad all this happened. This is the best outcome for all of us. We are all happy and in love. Nothing in this world is better than love. You already have so many people who love you baby girl. All the guys in this family refer to you as their princess, and believe me that is the way they will treat you, as their little princess." I just stood in the doorway enjoying listening to her talk to our daughter. The way she spoke was so filled with love, which I could almost feel from where I stood in the doorway. It was as if it was a physical presence.

When I see the tears start to fall, this is my cue to go to her and let her know just what she means to me.

I walked over to her and leaned in, to kiss her softly. "How are my girls this evening?" She looked at me, and smiled through her tears.

"We're good."

"Whatcha doing in here baby?" I asked.

"We were just having a mother/daughter chat," she said in between sobs.

"Kitten please, don't cry, you and our princess are so important to me or should I say us, cause, I know Jasper feels the same."

"I know; I just hate Alice right now. I want to take care of my family. I don't like only sitting around. Yes, I enjoy reading to our daughter or just sitting talking to her, but I'm feeling like I'm not holding up my end. I feel like I'll be crazy, by the time she gets here," she said, while I wiped the tears away.

"Kitten, Alice is only doing this to make sure our princess doesn't come too early. Right now her lungs aren't fully developed. We want her to be born healthy; please know that you are holding up your end of this family, because you are taking care of our precious princess. The way I see it is that you have the most important job of all of us right now," I said rubbing her belly.

"I don't feel like I'm doing enough, all I do is sit around reading or playing around on the computer getting everything set up for me to take my classes on line," she said as fresh tears start to fall.

I lift her head up, so her eyes are looking into mine. "Kitten, you're dilated to the point if you had one contraction, they would admit you into the hospital for the rest of your pregnancy. I for one like having you here. I don't care that you can't clean or cook. What I do care about is you and our baby staying healthy."

"Why, is this all happening?"

"That I can't tell you, I can tell you that a percentage of women dilates early and have no problems carrying to term if they listen to their doctor." I knew as soon as I said listen to their doctor, I had just said the wrong thing.

"Alice can go to hell; I don't want her anywhere near me or my baby," she said as her voice started to show some anger.

"You can't really blame this on Alice can you? She is only trying to make sure that you don't have this baby too early, so that the baby doesn't have health problems. Remember the lungs are the last to develop. I've seen you reading the books as well as everything you can on the internet, so I know you understand all of this…"

"But why," she said interrupting me.

"I don't think anyone can tell you why, as I already said. Just relax and let Jasper, and I take care of the two of you for this last part of your pregnancy. This is the least we can do; you have given us so much," I tell her placing small little kisses on each of her cheeks before placing one on her lips.

"I'll try and not let this get to me, but I can't make promises," she said with a half smile.

"All I ask is that you try and let us take care of you two for the next few weeks."

"I thought I'd find you two in here. I picked up Chinese on my way home, are either of you ready to eat?," Jasper said as he stepped into the room.

"You did get cashew chicken and broccoli beef, didn't you?" Kitten asked sounding happy.

"Of course, I did Darlin'; I would never forget your favorites." Jasper said leaning down and placing a kiss on Kitten's forehead.

I helped Kitten up and the three of us walked downstairs. I helped Kitten sit down, while Jasper went to get plates and forks.

"So, Darlin', what did you do today?" Jasper asked as he sat the dishes on the table.

"I signed up for all my classes and ordered my books they will be here by the end of the week, so I'll be ready when classes start on the third," she says with a smile on her face.

"We're so proud of you, for still wanting to finish your schooling without taking a break," I tell her as I take my seat.

"Carlisle's right Darlin', we are proud of you, and never be scared to ask either of us for help if you need it." Jasper added.

Since Jasper furnished dinner, I did the clean-up. I found Kitten curled up sleeping on Jasper's lap. He asked me to carry her up to bed, and that he would be right up after double-checking the locks.

She must be really worn out, because she didn't wake up, as I gently took her clothes off. _God she is, so beautiful. How did I ever get this lucky?_

Jasper's POV

I walked into the bedroom after locking up to see Carlisle already curled around our sweet girl. The smile on both of their faces made me smile. I found myself sighing in contentment. I quickly got ready for bed, so I could join them. As I got ready, I couldn't help but think I'm one lucky bastard to have found Bella.

I could not help but think about how we got here. I started laughing, while trying to brush my teeth, thinking about how Bella tried her best to seduce us, to make sure she made the correct grades to keep her scholarship. What little did she know, was that both Carlisle and I desired her, so the seduction was not needed. We didn't even need to change her grades with a little guidance; she pulled the grade she needed on her finals.

"What's so funny?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"I was just thinking about how we got to where we are today," I tell him.

"I wouldn't trade a moment of it; Kitten is the best thing that has ever happened to either of us. It hurts to see her, so sad, all because she can't do what she is used to doing. I think we need to do something to cheer her up," Carlisle says.

"I think your right. Let's have a BBQ this weekend, having all the family, and even invite Alice. It might help, to mend the fence she is currently sitting on," I answer.

I finished up and climbed into bed, while Carlisle did his nightly routine. I placed my hand over Bella's belly, so I could feel our princess. I was already drifting off to sleep when I felt Carlisle climb back onto the bed spooning around Bella.

I recall the bed shifting sometime in the night as I rolled onto my back. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew it was just Bella getting up to go pee. It was getting harder and harder for Bella to sleep a full night without needing to get up and go.

I was not sure if I was dreaming, or if it was really happening at first, as I felt her soft hands slide my sleep pants down just enough to expose my rock-hard cock. I felt her stroke it a few times before running her tongue over my slit and then down my shaft.

At first when I felt her warm mouth wrap around me, I was still not sure if this was for real or just the best dream I've had in weeks. When she hollowed out her jaws and took me in deep sucking me as her hand played with my sack; I started to think it was real, and then her mouth was gone. I laid there relishing in the feeling that I had just moments before, when I felt her mouth on me once more. This time it didn't take long for me to be close to coming.

She hollowed out her jaw and sucked me in deep, this time she didn't just play with my sack, but placed one of her delicate fingers inside my rectum hitting my prostate just right causing me to come hard down her throat.

I was still not sure if it was real or just a dream, until I heard Carlisle moan and call her name. I opened my eyes just in time to see Bella release his cock. I did my best not to let her know I was watching her as she pulled up the covers, curled up, and fell back to sleep.

Our little minx, I guess if you think about it, Alice never said that she could not indulge in oral stimulations of her partners, just that she should not be penetrated or brought to an orgasm as it could cause her to start having contractions.

The following day, while in our office, I started making calls to get the BBQ all planned. When I called Alice to invite her, she said she wasn't sure if she could come. I left it at that, not asking why. I knew Sen. Randall and her had signed a contract, so I decided to give him a call and extend the invitation through him for the two of them.

"So you want me to bring my sweet Alice into the lion's den?" He asked even before greeting me.

"I see Alice already called you knowing full well I would end up calling you, but calling my place the lion's den, what has she told you?" I asked.

"I promise not much, but you do know her and your Isabella are on the outs, because she has put her on lite duty," he explained to me.

"This is very true and I was hoping that having a BBQ with friends and family around will help cheer her up and hopefully see that Alice is only trying to do, what is best."

"Are you aware that Alice has called her a number of times to try and talk to her? Each time your Isabella called her a few choice words and then proceeds hang up on her," He informed me.

"I'm not surprised at that, but it sounds like you and Alice are more than just Master and sub," I replied.

"Yes, Jasper, I have to thank you and Carlisle for introducing me to my Alice. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I now can see your point that it's easy to separate what happens in the playroom and what happens in the bedroom. If we do show it will be as a couple and not Master and sub, but I can't make any promises as this is Alice's choice not mine to make," he adds before informing me he needs to get going as he has a meeting.

I sat there pleased knowing that Randall has found what we have in our Bella. Thinking of Bella made me miss her, so I picked up the phone to call her. I guess I woke her from a nap and got an ear full. Yup these last few weeks are going to be hell.

I was so right, well at least the rest of this week was hell. Nothing Carlisle and I do or say is right. I haven't even told her about the BBQ on Saturday in fear that she would just call everyone and tell them not to come.

My mom, keeps telling me that, this is all normal. Her hormones are all out of whack, and with Bella being such an independent person, along with being a caregiver by nature, makes this sitting around doing nothing very hard on her.

I know mom is correct. By Friday afternoon, I have everything all ready for operation cheer Bella up. Bella was already asleep when we got home from our office's hours. Today we had been talking with and getting our TA's all on the same page, so our classes should run smoothly like they have the past few years.

When Bella woke up, she did her little shuffle to the bathroom, so she could pee. I laid there watching her, as it's one of my favorite things to do. I would miss this once our princess is here. I love her new shape; her hips are a little wider, but not too much. Now her luscious tits are another story they doubled in size, and oh, how I've dreamed of fucking those luscious tits.

That is one thing I will do once our princess is here. I let my mind wonder off to all those things I dream about doing after Bella gives birth.

"Jasper, why are you moaning in the bed alone?" I heard my angel's voice, ask.

"Just thinking about you Darlin'," I said smiling up at her.

"Oh, even though I can't do anything for you, because of my bitch of a doctor, you can still dream about me?" she said as she turned to grab her clothes.

I just watched her as she huffed and puffed throwing clothes, this way, and that way. This is truly going to be a fun day. I've already pissed her off. When am I going to learn? I waited until she was dressed and out of the room not wanting her to see the effects, she still has on my body.

After my very cold shower, I dressed and joined a very grumpy Bella and Carlisle at the kitchen table for breakfast.

"Darlin', I'm very sorry if I upset you upstairs, you have to know that we both still desire you very much. We also know this is hard on you. I love you, more than I ever dreamed possible of loving someone. I sometimes just can't help, but think those intimate thoughts," I said hoping she understands, that I will always desire her even when we are told we can't do anything.

"I'm sorry too; I just get so frustrated that I can't do the things I want. Who won't want to be with you two? You're both the sexiest men I've ever known. I'm lucky to have both of you," she said almost in tears.

I hate how the smallest of things can bring tears to her eyes.

"Kitten, we are the lucky ones to have you," Carlisle says as he kneels beside her chair.

"Carlisle is right. We are the lucky ones to have you," I said getting up and kneeling on the other side.

"What did I do to get so lucky?" she remarked.

"We're all lucky to have one another. This precious gift you carry inside just goes to show how lucky we are. Please let us take care of you. You've taken care of us for months now, all the while making sure you stay healthy so our daughter is healthy," I explained as I caressed her cheek.

She leaned into my caress and sighed.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N I first need to thank arwen01 and maria for there help and guidance on this chapter as I seemed to struggle getting it to flow and Bella's emotions where I felt they needed since I have two perfect pregnancys except I did do the dilating early bit with my second and he was born two weeks late little turkey. Who just got home from doing four years in the Army and will be going to college come fall.**

Chapter 12

Jasper's POV

The rest of breakfast our talk was more cheerful, and I caught a glimpse of a smile on her face. Just maybe this BBQ was going to help. Since Carlisle prepared breakfast, I cleaned up. I even took a few moments to finish some last minute stuff pertaining to the BBQ.

Once everything was set, I went to find Carlisle and Bella, whom I found sitting on the couch watching the local news. Bella was leaning on Carlisle with her feet curled up beside her, while Carlisle lazily played with her hair. I sat on the floor in front of Bella. I leaned back placing my head on her knees, and soon I felt her fingers run through my hair. I could not help the moan that slipped out causing Bella to giggle.

Our quiet was all too soon interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I reluctantly stood to get the door knowing it was the family coming to spend the day, just as I had requested of them. No sooner had I opened the door Emmett asked pushing past me, "Where's my Belly?"

"This baby better come soon. It's all he talks about," Rose murmured.

"We don't want her to come for at least three weeks," I said knowing I burst her bubble.

"Jasper, I know this, but Em is starting to drive me crazy. How did Carlisle and Edward ever put up with him, growing up? I will never understand. Don't get me wrong I love that man to death, but sometimes he acts like he is two not thirty-two," she replied trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Rose, you're probably the only woman who can handle him. I do remember what it was like spending summers with the three of them. Is he still trying to convince you to have your own baby?" I asked.

"Yes, and I've told him we can try, and if it doesn't happen it's not meant to be,' she explained to me.

As we finish our chat, Edward and Garrett pull up followed by my parents. I was pleased to hear Bella, laughing as we all walked into the living room. We soon made our way out to the back yard. I got the grill started, and as soon as it was ready I started cooking.

I could see Bella was enjoying herself, as well as being relaxed for the first time in two weeks. That relaxed look disappeared real quickly as Randall and Alice came through the back door.

"Jasper, how could you invite them," she yelled heading towards the house. I knew that I was the only one that could fix this since this was my mess up.

I mouthed sorry to Randall and Alice. Alice thankfully mouthed back that it's alright. I had been hoping that Bella would get over her anger at Alice, but I can now see that wasn't happening anytime soon.

I saw Carlisle move to head in, but knowing this was my mess; I called to him to come over and man the grill.

I found Bella on the stairs heading up. "Darlin', please don't do this, not today. She is here as your friend not your doctor. How can you separate our lives, but not hers? Yes I understand she is your doctor, but I thought she was also your friend." I say pausing hoping she would respond.

After a few moments of her not responding I continued, "She and Randall are here as a couple nothing more. I know she has tried to call and tell you, but you call her names and hang up on her. Please come outside and enjoy the afternoon with friends and family."

"Jasper, I don't know if I can separate her as a doctor and her as a friend. It hurts too much. I want, no, I need to take care of my family, but she won't let me. I feel so useless. Do you know what it like, to watch the maid you hired clean the house that I should be cleaning," She yells at me.

"Darlin', I know this is hard on you, but think about the baby. Alice was only doing her job when she told us that she wanted you to take it easy for the next couple of weeks. You're not useless; you are carrying the most special little girl inside you. That is a job and a job only you can do. Please, once you are back up and around after having our little princess the maid will only be here if you so choose for her to still be here. This is your house and we know you enjoy taking care of us. Darlin' you still seem to find ways to take care of us." _I smirked when I started thinking about the other night._

I loved seeing the blush on her face knowing she had been caught.

"I'll try, but I can't promise you any more than that," she sighed taking the last few steps down and into my arms.

We stood there just hugging each other for a few moments before we headed outside to rejoin our friends and family. I watched as she walked up to Alice.

"Alice, I'm happy for you and Randall and I'll try to remember that you're here as my friend not my doctor," Bella stated hugging Alice.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughter, but every now and again, I could see the sadness in Bella's eyes when she catches sight of Alice. I just know that the next few weeks were still going to have their ups and downs.

As our friends and family started to leave, I noticed that Bella looked worn out. I knew that tonight we would have an early one. I thought of giving her a massage to help her relax and possibly sleep better.

"Bella sweetheart, would you like me to run you a hot bath before bed?" I asked.

"That would be nice. Are either of you going to join me?" she asked looking from Carlisle to me.

"If that is what you want than of course, we will join you," Carlisle replied.

The smile that adorned her face was breath taking and sealed the deal in my book. I took her hand and helped her up off the couch. I loved the feel of her soft hand in mine. Oh, how I wish that our doctor had not put a stop to our intimacy. Bella is still as desirable today as she was the first time I laid eyes on her.

I'm feeling so blessed to have her. I'll gladly share her for the rest of my days as long as I get to love her and any children who grace our lives.

I slowly undressed her as Carlisle ran the tub of hot water with lavender bath oil. I helped her into the tub and Carlisle's arms, so I could undress and join them. Carlisle and I worked as a team gently washing her. I know I was very aroused and wished that I could take her and make love to her slowly.

Once we were done washing her, she wanted to wash each of us. Neither of us could ever say no to this beauty that is before us. Since I was in front of her, she washed me first. The way she touched me just made me harder.

Her hand gently wrapped around me, and then she slowly started to stroke me up and down. It felt so magical. The look in her eyes told it all. I leaned forward and captured her lips in an affectionate kiss, hoping she'll understand just how I feel about her. It didn't take long for my release to come. As I pulled back from our kiss, I saw that Carlisle had one hand on her hip and the other caressing her back. You could see the love in his eyes.

"Thank you Darlin'," I said before giving her another deep kiss.

I got out of the tub, so I could dry off and have a towel ready for her when she was done washing Carlisle. I knew she would do the same for him. As I pulled on my sleep pants, I could hear both of their moans followed by Carlisle's thank you and kiss after he came.

I walked over to the tub holding out my hand to help her out and into the towel, I had waiting. After drying, her off, I helped her with her lotion before helping her into her sleepwear.

Curling up to her, I fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming of the day I could make love to her again.

**Bella's POV**

I'm so angry that my body decided to dilate early. I know that Alice is just being a good doctor by telling me I can't be intimate with my guys or do the things that I enjoy doing around the house. As always, I had researched it to find out all the information I could on this and found that this happens to about three percent of women, with no ill effects to the baby or mother.

Having all this space and time isn't good for me. I find myself spending most of it in the nursery reflecting on my life. Part of the time I just relish in the love of my two men, but others I can't help but think of how my parents would feel about my relationship with not one but two men that are considerably older than myself. I remember at an early age both my parents telling me that love is only between a man and a woman. I also remember when one of the young ladies that worked at the store started dating an older man; my mom called her a slut.

Would my parents think I was a slut? Would they think of me as unnatural? I can't help, but love both of them. They are what make me feel alive. I could never choose between either of them. They both mean so much to me.

I find that thinking about my parents always makes me cry, but I can't help but think they would disapprove of my life. They raised me to feel loved and wanted. My men always make me feel loved and wanted something we all need to feel alive.

I find reading to our daughter is what calms me down, to where I can just enjoy these last few weeks before she joins us. At least I hope it is a few more weeks. I don't want her to have any of the health problems that a preemie can have.

Both Carlisle and Jasper have given me so much and there is not a day that goes by, that they don't show me how much I mean to them. I know that they both will love our daughter no matter who helped create her.

I can't help but think of that first day in the playroom, the day our daughter was created. I could see in their eyes, even though they were dominating my body the reverence they felt for me.

My submission to them just cements us together even farther than my love. Oh, how I miss our time in the playroom, and I can't wait until we can spend time in there once our daughter is born. I find myself talking to our daughter and soon the tears are falling. I can feel the love in this room, this house; it can't be wrong to have all this love.

"I know baby. I love them too. I don't think I have loved someone so much, let alone two someone's." I hear coming from the nursery. Figures, she's rubbing her stomach talking softly. "I'm so glad all this happened. This is the best outcome for all of us. We are all happy and in love. Nothing in this world is better than love. You already have so many people who love you baby girl. All the guys in this family refer to you as their princess, and believe me that is the way they will treat you, as their little princess."

The tears that I've been holding back finally made their way down my face.

"How are my girls this evening?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"We're good." I replied even though I'm not sure if that's true or not.

"Whatcha doing in here baby?" he asked as he walked into the nursery.

I don't want to tell him the truth about all that I have been thinking of today, so I just tell him, "We're just having a mother/daughter chat."

"Kitten please, don't cry, you and our princess are so important to me or should I say us, cause, I know that Jasper feels the same," he reassured softly.

"I know; I just hate Alice right now. I want to take care of my family. I don't like only sitting around. Yes, I enjoy reading to our daughter or just sitting talking to her, but I'm feeling like I'm not holding up my end. I feel like I'll be crazy, by the time she gets here," I whined as he wiped my tears away.

"Kitten, Alice is only doing this to make sure our princess doesn't come too early. Right now her lungs aren't fully developed. We want her to be born healthy; please know that you are holding up your end of this family, because you are taking care of our precious princess. The way I see it is that you have the most important job of all of us right now," he implored rubbing my belly, which really did feel good.

"I don't feel like I'm doing enough, all I do is sit around reading or playing around on the computer getting everything set up for me to take my classes on line," I said as fresh tears start to fall.

He lifts my chin up so that I'm looking at his eyes, "Kitten, you're dilated to the point if you had one contraction; they would admit you into the hospital for the rest of your pregnancy. I for one like having you here. I don't care that you can't clean or cook. What I do care about is you and our baby staying healthy."

"Why, is this all happening?" _Why do I have to be in that three percent range?_

"That I can't tell you, I can tell you that a percentage of women dilate early and have no problems carrying to term if they listen to their doctor." He assured me.

"Alice can go to hell! I don't want her anywhere near me or my baby," I snarled at him, fueling the anger I feel towards my doctor at the moment.

"You can't really blame this on Alice can you? She is only trying to make sure that you don't have this baby too early, so that the baby doesn't have health problems. Remember the lungs are the last to develop. I've seen you reading the books as well as everything you can on the internet, so I know you understand all of this…"

"But why," I interrupted his little rant that is unneeded to be repeated to me again. I know the reasoning behind it; I just wanted to know why does it have to be me.

"I don't think anyone can tell you why, as I already said. Just relax and let Jasper, and I take care of the two of you for this last part of your pregnancy. This is the least we can do; you have given us so much," he stated calmly as he placed small little kisses on each of my cheeks before placing one on my lips.

I relished the feel of his lips on my skin, and I knew that I would do anything for this man, "I'll try and not let this get to me, but I can't make promises,"

"All I ask is that you try and let us take care of you two for the next few weeks." He pleaded looking into my eyes.

I looked right back into his eyes were I got lost. This was were my heart and soul felt loved and wanted.

"I thought I'd find you two in here. I picked up Chinese on my way home, are either of you ready to eat?" Jasper said as he stepped into the room.

Food sounded good and I welcomed Jasper with a small smile.

"You did get cashew chicken and broccoli beef, didn't you?" I asked craving it.

"Of course, I did Darlin'; I would never forget your favorites." Jasper said leaning down and placing a kiss on my forehead.

Carlisle helped me up and the three of us walked downstairs.

"So, Darlin', what did you do today?" Jasper asked as he sat the dishes on the table.

"I signed up for all my classes and ordered my books they will be here by the end of the week, so I'll be ready when classes start on the third," I say with a smile at the fact I'm ready for school to start back up.

"We're so proud of you, for still wanting to finish your schooling without taking a break," Carlisle praised.

"Carlisle's right Darlin', we are proud of you, and never be scared to ask either of us for help if you need it." Jasper added.

After dinner, Jasper and I went into the living room, while Carlisle cleaned up. I was so warn out that I was soon asleep. I woke sometime during the night between my two men. I wiggled out of Carlisle's arms, so I could us the restroom. When I came back both of my men were lying on their backs.

I could see that both of them were hard when I pulled back the covers to climb in. I just couldn't help myself, I needed to taste them. I needed to make them feel loved. I slowly lowered each of their sleep pants to free their harden cocks. I sat there a moment looking at each of them.

I decided to first pleasure Jasper after lightly stroking Carlisle a few times. I first ran my tongue across his slit, before running it up and down his length once. I then engulfed it sucking on it while swirling my tongue around the head each time I reached it, as I gently played with his sack.

He tasted so good. I could tell he was getting close, so I released him for a moment. When I wrapped my mouth around him this time I decided to stick one of my fingers inside his rectum, so I could hit his prostate. I remember back a few months when he first asked me to do this to him. I knew this would make him cum hard down my throat and this is what I wanted.

I swallowed every drop he gave me before doing the same to Carlisle. After replacing their sleep pants, I crawled laid down between them and pulled the sheet back over us and fell asleep satisfied that I could give my men the release they so needed.

My moods would go from happy to sad to mad within seconds. I don't know how they put up with me at all. Friday afternoon mom called that is Jasper's mom called to tell me about his little plan to try and cheer me up.

I thought it would be nice to have the family; it might be just what I needed. I kept this little-known fact to myself not wanting to ruin Jasper's surprise. Within moments of Emmett being in the house, I felt myself relax and even laugh with him.

He was such a fun-loving guy. I called him my man-child, because so often he acts like a child and not the man he should. The day was going great, until I saw them. God how could he be so stupid to invite the one person I don't ever want to see again.

I just wanted to hide and not be anywhere around her. I wanted to go to the nursery as it was the place I could always find a way to relax in. I was on the third step when I heard, "Darlin', please don't do this, not today. She is here as your friend not your doctor. How can you separate our lives, but not hers? Yes I understand she is your doctor, but I thought she was also your friend." It was Jasper and I know he was trying to make me see things rationally.

I just stood there looking at him, not really knowing how to respond to him, so he decided to continue, "She and Randall are here as a couple nothing more. I know she has tried to call and tell you, but you call her names and hang up on her. Please come outside and enjoy the afternoon with friends and family."

"Jasper, I don't know if I can separate her. It hurts too much. I want, no, I need to take care of my family, but she won't let me. I feel so useless. Do you know what it like to watch the maid you hired clean the house that I should be cleaning," I yelled back at him, really not knowing why.

"Darlin', I know this is hard on you, but think about the baby. Alice was only doing her job when she told us that she wanted you to take it easy for the next couple of weeks. You're not useless; you are carrying the most special little girl inside you. That is a job and a job only you can do. Please, once you are back up and around after having our little princess the maid will only be here if you choose for her to still be here. This is your house and we know you enjoy taking care of us. Darlin' you still seem to find ways to take care of us." He smirked, which told me that I had been caught.

Knowing that he knows what I did the other night made me blush. I stood there thinking about all that he said before answering trying to pull back my anger.

"I'll try, but I can't promise you any more than that," I sighed, taking the last few steps down and into Jasper's waiting arms.

I wanted to stay there in his arms where I felt safe and loved. I think he knew I still needed a few moments before we headed back outside, so we just stood there wrapped around one another. When I felt ready to join our friends and family, I pulled back looked at Jasper and said, "I'm ready now."

Once outside I walked over to Alice hugged her and told her congratulations on her new relationship with Randall. I said a quick hello to him before heading over to my guys who both were manning the grill now.

I pushed all my feelings to the back and just tried my best to enjoy the day. I found that I could laugh and enjoy, but I also knew that in the back of my mind, I was still hurting because I wasn't taking care of my men.

After everyone left for the night, the guys gave me a bath, and I showed them just how much they mean to me by giving each of them a release that I knew they needed. I was pleased with myself. I curled up and soon was asleep.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N Twilight is owned by SM, but I like to use those wonderful characters and twist them with my very twisted mind. I saw this chapter going two different ways when I first started to write it and half way though it a third way popped into m my head and I went back and reworte it. I have the best prereader she pushes me to do better, she is not shy of telling me what she thinks and feels about what I wrote, arweno1 do not apologize for telling me what you feel, you push me to write better keep it up girl... Maria thank you for fixing all my silly errors and adding those left out words that make it flow better.**

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

I spent most of Monday on the computer once again reading everything I could find on the health problems that a preemie might have. Everyone keeps telling me I'm being too hard-on Alice, for doing her job to make sure that our daughter is born with the least amount of problems.

After reading many… many sites, I realized that they are all correct that I've just let my emotions get the better of me. I know that at my next appointment, I'll need to let her know that I'm sorry for the way I've acted towards her.

Tuesday my books started coming in for my classes, and I started to get excited about finishing school. My plans were to apply to get into a masters program, study history with a minor in English, so I could become a high school teacher. At one time, I thought I would enjoy being an author, which wrote historical based stories.

With everything going on, I'm back not to knowing what I want to do. I do know that I want to take care of my family. With thinking about my family, I realized I needed to do some more research on poly families and see how they handle stuff. I know with the laws in most states the non-biological father would have no rights or say in the children's lives, but I want each of us to have a say.

After a couple of hours of research, I found my answer, most poly families have a power of attorney drawn up giving the non-biological parent rights. This works for all school-related stuff as well as medical.

I knew I would have to bring this up to the guys when they get home, with school starting next week they are putting in a full days work. I found my mood lighter than it had been in weeks. My smile was genuine.

After closing my computer, I went and sat in the nursery as I do so many days, but to my heart was lighter and filled with the joys of what's to come. I picked up one of the many children's story books from the table beside the rocker and started to read.

I want her to love words like I do. I found myself rubbing my belly as I read. Every so often, I would feel her push against my hand. Even though she has been doing this for months, it amazes me. I smiled and told her how much I loved her, which caused her to push against my hand once more.

I read for a while longer before I decided to go down stairs and wait for the guys to come home. As I walked down the back stairway, my stomach growled. I chuckled to myself as I rubbed my belly while saying 'little one you are always hungry. I wish you could tell me what you want to eat, cause, I have no clue.'

I walked into the kitchen to find Debbie the maid the guys had hired to keep the place up while I wasn't allowed to clean. I've always been standoffish to her, and I could see from her body language, she was prepared for my words.

"Debbie, I want to tell you how sorry I am for all the mean words I've said. This is my family and it's my job to take care of them. It's hard for me to watch someone else do those things. I'm truly sorry if I've made you feel unwelcomed in our home," I said taking her by surprise.

"Ms. I know this can't be easy for you. Your home is very lovely, and I can tell that it was taken care of with love. I accept your apology. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you on the days I'm here," she responded.

I opened the fridge without any farther comments on my part as I still wish she was not here, but I know I've wronged her just like I've wronged Alice for being a good doctor. I fixed a quick salad as seeing all the veggies made my stomach growl once again.

I took my salad to the living room and turned on a movie. I just wanted my guy's home, so we could talk about the information I found today. The movie was just finishing up as I heard the garage door open. I could smell the food. Who ever came home first stopped and got Mexican. My stomach started growling letting me know it wanted what was being carried into the house.

I rubbed my belly promising her that food was on the way. I heard the soft chuckle from behind me.

"So, Kitten are you just assuming I brought food or can you smell it?" Carlisle asked as he set the bag of food on the coffee table.

"As soon as you opened the door, I could smell the food," I said as Carlisle rubbed his hand over my belly, only to have our daughter push against his hand as to say hi.

The smile on his face told me just how he was feeling before he placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Thank you for this," He said running his hand over my belly once again before adding, "Let me take a quick shower, and then we can eat out side in the garden if you feel up to it."

"That sounds really nice," I answered, as my stomach growled once again.

"Kitten I promise to make this a fast shower. We will get you two fed in no time," he promised, placing another soft kiss on my lips.

I watched as he walked up the stairs to shower. Half-way up, he took off his jacket and loosened his tie. As he disappeared out of my site, I suddenly had the urge to follow him and surprise him in the shower. This not being able to have sex is killing me at least I can do is do my best and take care of each of my men.

I waited outside the bedroom until I heard the water turn on. I undressed in the bedroom, so all I would have to do is walk into the shower. I need this time with him. It helps to affirm the feelings. I opened the bathroom door softly so not to give him any hint of what was to come.

I paused for a second and just looked at his form behind the glass. He is tall and lean, with well defined muscles. I licked my lips before stepping forward, just as I opened the door Carlisle turned towards me.

"This mood feels different, what in the world has gotten into you today?" Carlisle asked with an amusing look on his face, as he reached out to caress my cheek.

"Lots of things," I answered playfully.

Carlisle pulls me in close to him before kissing me deeply. "Kitten, this was supposed to be a quick shower, but that's not going to happen now," he teased as he ran his hands down my body.

I grabbed the bar of soap and started to wash him. I flicked my tongue across one of his nipples causing him to moan.

"Kitten, God I love when you are playful like this. I also wish I could make you feel just as good."

"This is about you right now; after our daughter is born it will be my turn." I promised as I ran my hand up his shaft.

I continued to run my hand up and down his hardened shaft as I licked up his jawbone to his ear. I gently sucked on it causing him to moan and buck his hips to increase the friction. I tightened my grip on him along with increasing the speed of my movements.

I released his earlobe and kissed down his jawbone to his lips. Our kiss was deep and sensual. I continued pumping him until he released in my hand. I brought my hand up to my mouth and licked every drop off moaning at his wonderful taste.

We finished cleaning up before dressing. "Kitten, you can go wait in the garden gazebo, while I head down, and grab our food along with some forks. Jasper should be home anytime now," he told me giving me a swat of the rear as I walked past him.

As I pasted the kitchen, I noticed Debbie was no longer there, so I guess she had finished her cleaning and had gone home for the night. I opened the back door and headed out towards the gazebo. The sun was just starting to set. I was still standing looking at the sunset when Carlisle joined me.

"It's a beautiful night,"

"It is, but you're more beautiful," he whispered in my ear placing his hand on the small of my back.

As I took the seat, Carlisle pulled out for me my stomach growled.

"Food now," I demanded

"Kitten, I much prefer the playful side of you than this demanding side," Carlisle stated as he handed me my carton of food.

I didn't even reply to as I opened the carton and dug right in. I watched as he took out the other two cartons placing one in front of the seat next to me and one in front for himself. We did not talk, as I was in full shovel mode.

I was half way done with my food when Jasper joined us, still in his suit.

"I see the eating machine is in high gear," he teased grabbing my fork and taking a bite of my food.

"Do you want your daughter to go hungry," I snipped back. He took his seat as he eyed me; I could tell he was trying to asses my mood. I dug right back into my food without giving him an answer.

"Now, now this is different. You didn't bite my head off. Carlisle, do you know what's going on with our sweet girl?" He asked as he took his seat.

"She up to something, but won't say," Carlisle informed him.

"Oh, really this is a complete change from the last few weeks." Jaspers replied.

"I'm right here," I stated. _I really hate when they do this. They only do this when they want to get a rise out of me. _

"Your daughter is hungry, what more can I say," I finely answered looking at Jasper.

"It's not just the way you're eating Darlin' it's the look on your face and the tone of your voice. It's all so different than the past two weeks. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Jasper inquired as he opened his carton of food.

"I did research today," I replied.

"What kind of research did you do that put you in a better mood?" Carlisle asked.

"I started the day researching the health problems of preemies, and then I looked to see what information I could find about how poly families handle having children," I said looking from one to the other to see their reactions to what I had researched.

"Bella, you researched about preemies when Alice first started limiting your activities, why redo your research and come to the understanding now?" Carlisle asked.

It was a very fair question, and I did my best to answer it, "Yes. I researched it after Alice told me that I had to sit around all day doing nothing, but I let my anger and hurt rule my thinking. Today I fully understood that she is just trying to protect our daughter from coming too early and possibly having health problems. I plan to apologize to her on Friday at our next appointment. I also need to apologize to both of you for the way I've talked to you both these past two weeks."

They just sat there looking at me. I knew from their looks that they were amazed at what I had just said.

"What did you find out on poly families, Darlin'?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"I found out that most have a power of attorney drawn up for the non biological parent that gives them, the say for school and medical stuff," I informed them, as I closed the lid to my now empty carton of food.

"What about the last name of our daughter, have you given that any thought?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I've given it a lot of thought and any and all our children will take their biological fathers last name, or we could do a hyphenated last name for the children and myself. I feel this is the right way to go since the career paths both of you are on. I know if either of you changed their last name to reflect one family, you could lose your job, and I don't want that."

"Kitten you're so right with love, honesty, and open communication; we will get through anything thrown our way," Carlisle declared as he pulled me onto his lap, before kissing me.

"So, you are saying that you won't mind adding more children to the mix," Jasper said with that smile that can light the darkest of rooms.

"Yes, growing up an only child with no relatives and very few friends, I want to have a house filled with love," I said hoping this was also their train of thought.

"Yes, a house filled with love is what both of us would like," Jasper said getting up and walking over to me and rubbing my belly.

He helped me up off Carlisle's lap, walked me into the living room, where he sat and pulled me down on his lap.

"Have you thought of names for our little one yet?" he asked as Carlisle sat on the floor in front of us.

"Yes, I have a few names, but I want to see her first," I stated.

"So, you're not going to give us any hints?" Carlisle asked.

"Nope," I say popping my P.

"We did say she could name her all by herself," Jasper reminded him.

"Yes, we did, but I thought she would share her thoughts with us," Carlisle rebuffed him.

"Hey, you two I'm right here," I said making both of them to look at me.

"Just a little hint," Carlisle pleaded.

"Ok, just a little hint her name will reflex her biological father, so if she turns out to be yours," I said running my finger through Carlisle's hair, "her name will start with a C, and if it's Jasper's her name will start with a J," I say leaning back on Jasper to nuzzle his neck.

"I like that plan!" Jasper agreed as he ran a finger down my back.

We sat and talked until I started yawning. I was spooned by Jasper, with Carlisle's hand lying on my stomach when I feel asleep.

The following morning I was seated at my dressing table undressing so I could take a shower, I didn't even know that Jasper was still home. He walked into the bathroom, greeted me before telling me breakfast was downstairs waiting.

"I feel all hot and sticky from sleeping, can I shower first," I asked.

"Yes, I already put it in the warmer not knowing if you were a wake yet or not."

"Why haven't you left for school yet?" I asked.

"I have a meeting scheduled till later, and I thought I could grab breakfast with you first, but if you would rather eat alone that is fine with me," he stated while he was walking to stand in front of me.

He slowly reached out to run his hand through my hair. This always helps me relax. I could not help but moan at the feeling.

He leaned down, lifted my chin up, so he could kiss me. I could tell this was a needy kiss, as it was hard and rough. I raised one of my hands up, so I could brush it across his cock. I was not surprised when I found that it was already starting to get hard.

I unzipped his slacks and reached in his boxers taking him out. With me sitting on my stool, I was in the perfect position to lick and suck him. I slowly ran my tongue over his tip, before engulfing it fully. As I sucked and pumped what I couldn't fit in my mouth with one hand, my other hand played first with his sack, and then I slowly ran one finger over his rim.

I've learned what each of my guys like and the fastest way to make them come. As his moans increased, I could tell he was getting close, so I slowly ran one set of my teeth up the underside of his cock. This was all that it took to make him cum hard down my throat.

"Thank you Darlin', now you better get that shower if you want to eat together," he said before kissing once more.

The rest of the week went by fast, and before I knew it was I sitting waiting for Alice to come in. My mood yesterday had been off again because my back had been bothering me, but I promised the guys I still planned on apologizing to Alice.

"So, Ms. Swan, are we in a good mood or bad mood to day?" Dr. Brandon asked as she walked into the room.

"I'm in a very good mood, and I want to tell you I was wrong and acting like a child and throwing a fit. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. You were only looking out for my daughter and myself, so thank you for being the caring doctor you are," I stoically stated, as she stood there gaping like a fish.

Before I could say anything else, she had me wrapped in a hug. "Apology accepted."

We were all pleased to find out that I had not dilated any farther. We set my next appointment for the sixteenth. The day before I was due. She reminded us that I still could go at anytime and should be prepared for that.

After leaving the doctors, we picked up dinner, before heading home. We talked about how next week would be busy for both of them, but if I needed them for anything to make sure, I called them.

The weekend we spent just cuddling on the couch watching movies, as I didn't feel like doing anything else.

Tuesday was my first day of class; I logged in on the computer to watch one of my lectures. It felt weird watching it and not being able to ask questions. I knew I could email any questions that I had to my professor. I took notes and wrote down questions that came up as I listened, so I could email him later.

By Friday, I had figured out all the ins and outs of my online classes and knew that I would have no problems handling them. I could even set my computer to record the lectures, if I could not watch them live.

Once again, over the weekend the three of us just sat around, watching movies. I felt too fat and my back hurt, so I didn't even want to go outside and spend time in the swimming pool. Sunday, Carlisle told me that he talked to Alice about the three of us going out for dinner for my birthday, and she said it was fine as long as I was comfortable.

All day Tuesday, my back hurt worse than it had over the weekend, and all I wanted was a back massage.

"Darlin' Happy Birthday," Jasper says giving me a kiss before asking, "Are you ready to join up with Carlisle for your dinner?"

"My back really hurts. Do we have to do this tonight?" I whined.

"Darlin', Carlisle is on his way to the restaurant now, does it bother you that much?" Jasper asked looking at me with concern.

"I guess not as long as I don't have to sit for too long," I replied.

As Jasper started to escort me out to the car, my water broke.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N I was one of those blessed people that never had morning sickness or any other problems with my two pregnancies. I also had picture perfect labors and births both 100% natural. And yes I would still do it again. The birth scene in this chapter is the real birth of Kim Rathbone's son. I always write the perfect births since that is what I know, so I asked Kim for help since I know she had difficult ones. She says this was the easiest of her three. So, many friends watched this chapter come alive and I want to thank each of them as they gave Kim and I the support we needed to get this chapter ready. I also want to thank my prereader who always pushes me to make it better. I can't say enough for my beta. I have this habit of switching tenses when I'm writing and Maria who also helped me pick out the perfect name and those the middle name.**

**Chapter 14**

**Jasper's POV**

As we walked out to the car, I felt Bella's grip on me tighten. I turned to make sure she was alright; she looked like she was in shock.

"My water just broke!" She says in pure panic.

"Darlin', let's get you to the hospital, so we can meet our daughter," I said in a calm tone hoping it will help keep Bella calm. I wrapped my arm around her to give her more support while walking the rest of the way out to the car.

"I'm not ready," she said in tears, as she leaned more into me.

"Darlin', it will be fine; we will do this all together," I picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

I placed a soft kiss on her lips before I started to walk towards the car. I placed her in the passenger seat, and then I leaned the seat back so she was lying down. As I walked around the car, I pulled out my phone, so I could call Carlisle. It was at this moment that it really hit me our princess would be here in a matter of hours.

"Carlisle, call Alice, and meet us at the hospital Bella's water just broke."

I didn't even wait for him to reply as I hung up the phone, while climbing into the driver's seat. I looked over at Bella.

"Everything will be fine Darlin'." I wished Carlisle were here with us, so I could hold her, so I could give her the reassurance that she needed.

I drove faster than I normally do, all at the same time as trying to be safe; not wanting anything to happen to the precious cargo, I was carrying. This was the first time I can remember having my emotions so jumbled up. I was scared shitless that something could go wrong and I would lose one or both of my girls. I was also excited that I would finally get to meet our princess.

In the twenty-five minutes it took to drive to the hospital, Bella squeezed my hand more tightly when a contraction would hit. The first time she squeezed it; I glanced over at her and could see that she was in pain. I wished I could take all that pain away.

Carlisle and Alice were standing out front when I pulled into the hospital parking lot._ Carlisle must have flown to beat me here! _No sooner had I come to a stop; Carlisle was opening the door so he could help Bella get out and into the wheelchair, which Alice had. I watched as he softly brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face.

"Kitten, how are you feeling?" He asked her as he places a kiss on her nose.

"It hurts," Is all she said, you could hear how much pain she was in by the sound of her voice.

"I know; Alice will get you something for the pain soon; I promise." I heard him say as he placed her in the wheelchair. This is one time I wished someone else was driving and not me.

I watched as Alice passed the chair off, so Carlisle could wheel her inside, before parking and running to catch up. I knew the maternity ward was on the third floor, so I took the elevator. While riding in the elevator I could not help but think back to when Bella came to the house crying and telling us she was sorry that she never meant for it to happen, before we got her calmed down enough to explain to us that she was pregnant. My heart had swelled up with so much love for the child that was just starting to grow in the one woman I could picture as being the mother to my children. Which up until that point, I never really gave it any thought, and then as I opened the door, I could see Alice along with a nurse hooking Bella up to some monitors. I moved to the side of the bed opposite of Carlisle, so I could hold her other hand.

"Bella, I'm going to check and see if you've dilated any farther than where you were at your last office visit," Alice explained, as the nurse turned up the sound so we could hear our daughter's heartbeat. I was in awe of the sound. I could not wait to hold her in my arms. I leaned over and gave Bella a quick kiss before moving some hair off her beautiful face.

"Bella, you're still sitting at four centimeters, and eighty percent effaced. If you want to get an epidural now is the best time. I will say that it can affect how your labor progresses. It has been known to slow it down in some women," Alice informed us.

I felt her hold on my hand tighten as a contraction hit. Both Carlisle and I talked her through it, and once it was over, she told Alice she wanted the epidural, but not right now.

"I read all about the ins and outs of having an epidural; I want to wait. I know it can be given safely up to being dilated six centimeters," Bella grimaced through the pain.

"Alright, I'll leave and let you three enjoy this time alone, but I'll have a nurse monitoring your contractions at the nurse's station. If you decide you want that epidural just hit the call button, and I'll come in along with the Anesthesiologist," Alice stated before exiting the room.

Over the next thirty minutes, her contractions stayed the same coming every five minutes and each one seemed to be stronger, but after that first thirty minutes they seemed to slow down. We didn't understand what was going on and I was starting to get worried that something was wrong.

It had been about fifteen minutes since the last contraction when the nurse came in; to check the machine to make sure it was working correctly, along with talking to the three of us to see if we had noticed the change in her contractions.

"Everything looks fine, so I'll just go back out and watch. The machine is not registering any contractions at all, which can be quite normal and nothing to worry about. If the contractions haven't started back up in an hour, I'll page Dr. Brandon to come in, to see if we need to proceed differently," the nurse explained as she patted Bella's leg.

"Kitten, it will be alright," Carlisle reassured Bella, seeing how nervous she was.

"Why did they just stop?" Bella questioned, her voice wavering with emotions.

"The nurse said this is normal, so don't worry your pretty little head off; why don't I go down to the cars and get your birthday gifts, so you can open them," I told her bringing her hand up to my lip before placing a kiss on her palm.

"This isn't the way I wanted to spend my birthday," Bella whined to us.

Carlisle handed me the keys to his car, while explaining to me where he was parked. I kissed Bella, before leaving the room to retrieve the presents. I hope she enjoys what we both got her. I know it took me weeks what to decide what to get her.

Since, she doesn't like gifts, it's hard to buy her something that she will accept and enjoy. I'm not even sure what Carlisle got her. I had decided that I would go and talk to my mom and see if she had any ideas for me.

"Son, if you want you could give her one of the family heirloom pieces that you would receive if and when I ever die, but I don't plan on ever dying. I love Bella like she was my own daughter and I would be honored for her to wear a Whitlock piece of jewelry," my mom suggested to me.

"Mom, that's perfect, thank you. Do you have a piece in mind?"

"Son, I know the perfect piece I don't know if you remember grandma wearing it on all major holidays or not," mom said as she got up to walk upstairs to her bedroom.

I stayed sitting at the kitchen table, trying to remember what grandma had worn on holidays. I smiled when it hit me; the gold necklace with the three hearts. As a child I was not sure what the stones were, but I now know that the outer oval has eight rubies and each of the hearts had a heart-shaped diamond. As always, my mom is right it's perfect for me to give to Bella.

I was excited to see what she thinks of it, and hope that it will be something she wears on a daily basis.

It took me a few moments to locate Carlisle's car, grabbing his present for her, before heading towards my own. I quickly hurried back up to Bella's room once I retrieved my gift.

"Any change?" I asked as I entered the room.

"None, I just want her out of me." Bella said sounding frustrated, with all that is going on.

"I know you do Darlin', would you like to open your gifts?" I asked her after giving her a sweet kiss._ God I love her taste._

"I guess so." she replied shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

I handed her Carlisle's present first, since I had no clue on what he got her. From the size of it, I knew it was a piece of jewelry. I watched as she opened it.

"Carlisle, I can't accept this; it's cost too much," she argued handing him the now opened box.

I could see it was a ring, one that I knew his mother wore for many years. I also knew that it had been passed down from her mother it had been in the family for many generations.

"Kitten", Carlisle whispered softly, "this ring has been in my family for many generations, and it has always been passed down to the first born child, whether male or female. It came to me when my mother died, and I was told to give it to my wife. You know how I feel about you and if laws were different and we both could marry you, we would. Please accept the ring. As it is in my eyes, as well as in my heart, you are my wife."

"I love you both so much. If this ring means that much to you that I wear it, I will do it in honor of what it means." Bella stated with a great deal of emotion.

"Thank you, Kitten. I'll hold on to it until you are ready to wear it." Carlisle responded before kissing her.

I was waiting while they kissed. I knew the kiss was a deep one when I saw Bella wrap her arms around his neck. You could feel the love they have for one another as it filled the room. When Carlisle pulled back, I asked if she was ready to open mine, and she nodded, while holding out her hand for me to place it in.

I was scared now that she would react the same way. It felt like time had stopped as she slowly opened my gift.

"Jasper is this something that belonged to your family too?" she asked taking me by surprise.

"Yes, Darlin', I went and talked with my mom to get an idea of a gift for you and she suggested that I give you this. It's an heirloom that has been in the family a very long time. Mom says she would be honored to have you wear it as she thinks of you as her daughter," I explained to her.

I kissed her, putting as much love and passion into the kiss as I could muster. It was deep, yet gentle. I wanted to put no doubt in her mind that she was loved and wanted. Our kiss was interrupted; by Alice opening the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to check Bella. Most times when contractions stop, they only stop for a short time and since her water broke time is in the essence."

Alice first checked all the reading on each of the machines before doing an internal exam.

"There is no change at all. The contractions have all but stopped and at this stage, it is dangerous for not only Bella, but the baby as well. We only have twenty-four hours from the time your water breaks to get the baby out safely. I want to give her a drug called pitocin. It will send you straight into hard labor. I will warn you now that it will be painful. We will get you, your drugs when it is safe to do so. All you have to do is ask." Alice explained. Bella looked at us.

"We have to do it baby. We have to get our princess out safely, and we can't lose you as well if something were to happen." I said.

"Jasper's right Kitten, we have to do, what's best for the both of you. Please tell Alice you will do it." Carlisle pleaded with her.

I could see Bella debating with herself on what to do.

"OK Alice. Let's do this. However, be warned, when I ask for drugs you better come running." Bella huffed.

"Alright, Bella. The nurse will be right in, to hook you up. Let's get this show on the road." With that, Alice walked out to order the drugs. A few minutes later a nurse came in, and added the drugs to Bella's IV bag and walked back out.

"You OK Kitten?" Carlisle asked her while stroking her cheek.

"I will be when she hurries up and gets here, I'm tired of lying here, and I just want to know that she is safe. I don't remember reading about any of this happening."

"We know baby. We're all anxious for her to get here too. I bet the waiting room is full with our families already cause they aren't patient either." I said.

"Do you want me to go check Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure. Gimme a minute with our girl," He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back Kitten. I love you." He whispered and then walked out to see who all is here.

"How are you really doing baby?" I asked her. "Please be honest with me. You look so nervous. I need to know you are OK."Bella let out a long breath.

"I don't know how to feel about all this. I am scared, nervous... I just have so many emotions going through me; I don't know what to feel right now. I know we have been anxiously awaiting her and now that she's coming, I'm scared and confused. This is not how I was planning on how to spend my nineteenth birthday I just wanted to have a quiet night relaxing at the house." Just then, Carlisle came in and I placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I know you didn't baby. But she decided to be your birthday present instead of getting you one." We all laughed at that. Bella winced when she was done laughing. I check the monitor and saw the reading. She was having a contraction. Time to check the time and see how far apart they will be it is now 8:20pm.

"You OK Kitten? Are you up for company? Everyone's here and they want to see you. It might be a good idea to have them come now before you get to be in too much pain to visit."

"Go get them Carlisle. I would like a distraction while I am up for one." She laughed. He went out to the waiting room and brought them all back. Mom and Dad walked in first followed by the rest of the family.

"How are you feeling dear," Mom asked Bella.

"I'm scared, but otherwise I'm good," Bella said embracing mom.

"Belly you better hurry up and have my niece, I can't wait to hold her," Emmett bellowed.

"Bella I have your birthday gift with me, it's from both Edward and I," Garrett offered.

"Thank you Gar, you're always so sweet and thoughtful," Bella answered

I stepped back, so Garrett could hand Bella her present to open. Unlike the slow pace, she used to unwrap our gifts; she just tore the paper off and opened the book. Inside were two charm bracelets. You could tell that they were designed to be worn by a mother and daughter. Each had one charm already on them.

"This is so thoughtful of you two thank you so much, I love them," Bella told Garrett.

"Bella, I'll bring up Em's and mine gift tomorrow, we were out for dinner when Charlotte called to let us know you were in labor," Rose explained as Bella winced again. It was 8:35pm and the contractions were still fifteen minutes apart.

"Peter go get her gift out of the car; I can't believe you forgot to grab it," mom said a little annoyingly to dad.

Dad hugged Bella, before leaving to retrieve their gift for her. He came back a few minutes later with a small box. He handed it to her to open. She opened it carefully and opened the box. She gasped.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"If you look at it, it matches what Jasper already gave you." mom told her. She grabbed mom and hugged her.

"Thank you. It's perfect. Thank you Peter too." she said as she hugged dad too. She looked at Carlisle and me. "Now I can wear both rings on my ring fingers and trade them week to week so you both get to be on my left hand."

"I'm so glad you like them Kitten," Carlisle said and kissed her "I'd be honored to share your left finger with Jasper."

"Me too Darlin', as long as we have you, I'm OK with whatever you decide." I kissed her too. She winced again. 8:45pm the contractions are getting closer.

"So, how was your birthday Bella? Did you do anything special?" mom asked her.

"Well Jasper and I were on our way to meet Carlisle for dinner when my water broke. We didn't even make it to the restaurant," she said sadly.

"Don't worry baby, we will make it up to you, as soon as we can. I promise." I said. "And I bet all these people in this room will be fighting over who will be watching our princess when we do go." I looked around the room to all of them shaking their heads yes. This will be interesting who wins that battle.

"Owwwwwwwwwwww." Bella said loudly. 8:50pm five minutes! YES! "I need drugs please. That hurt badly." She cried. I pushed the nurse button.

"_May I help you?"_ a woman asked.

"Yes. Can you please send in Dr. Brandon to see if Bella can have her epidural please?" I asked.

"I'll call Dr. Brandon for you now." she replied. Alice walked in a few minutes later to check her.

"OK, everyone out while I check on Bella; you can all wait in the hallway." Alice demanded. They all got up and left not going further than the closed door. Alice checked out Bella's readouts and then checked her out internally.

"OK, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" She asked.

"The bad please." Bella said sadly.

"Alright, the bad news is it is a shift change, and we can't give you your epidural for another hour. The good news is you are 6cm so you can finally have it." Alice said as the three of us groaned. I patted Bella's hand and kissed her cheek. Carlisle kissed her other cheek and held her hand whispering encouraging words I couldn't hear.

"Well just get the Dr. in here as soon as he's on please Alice." I said. She patted my arm in reassurance.

"I, will Jasper. I will check on you soon Bella." She said before leaving us. The group came back in and found Bella crying silent tears.

"What's wrong Belly? Are you OK? Is my niece OK?" Emmett asked sounding concerned.

"We are fine Em. I just got told I'm dilated enough finally to get drugs, to be jerked around and told it is a shift change, and I can't have them yet." I was watching the monitor and seeing her contractions getting harder and harder as the minutes went by. They were now every two minutes and were off the charts in intensity. Bella was laying down whimpering in pain by the time Alice came back to check on her again.

She sent everyone out again and did her internal exam again coming up looking defeated. "She's still sitting at 6cm. But now that shift change is over; we can get her, her drugs to help with the pain." Alice left the room and came back a few moments later with the Anesthesiologist, which would give Bella her epidural, so the amount of pain she is in will diminish.

Dr. Chow was introduced to us, and then went into explaining how the epidural worked, before asking Bella once more if she was sure this is what she wanted. He then told her about her other options to help control her pain.

"Yes please just make the pain stop. I don't know how much more I can take." She cried.

"OK Bella. I will be right back with what I need to take care of this for you." He left the room and came back. I sent Carlisle to tell the family that she was getting the epidural, and they were to stay in the waiting room from here on out. He came back in and set up all his stuff before directing us what we needed to do on our ends. A nurse came in and gave Bella a catheter because she can't get up once the needle is in.

"OK guys, this is where you help me. Bella needs to lean over a pillow and you both have to hold her perfectly still, even though a contraction. This needle will be going directly into her spine, and we can't take the chance of puncturing it." We held her like he asked, and he looked at us. "Ready?"

"Yes." We both replied. We gripped Bella to us tight as he poked the big needle in her back. She gasped at the pain. There was a long freaking needle he was trying to put in her tiny back. I have never seen one so big. He got it in place and taped it down.

"All done Bella; give it a few minutes to start working."

"Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome." With that, he walked out. I grabbed Bella's hand and held it through her next contraction. Carlisle grabbed her other one and held on for dear life.

"Breathe Darlin', you can do this. We are here, and we love you."

"Love you too." She squeaked out through the pain. When the next contraction hit, she was in less pain. "Oh thank God. The drugs must be kicking in. The pain is less. I feel kinda numb."

"I'm so happy for you, Kitten." Carlisle told her.

"Me too Darlin'; I can't wait for our little girl to get here. You are doing so well baby. I'm so proud of you." I was watching the monitor when the contraction went off the charts, and she didn't budge. Well, I guess the drugs kicked in. "How you feeling now baby?" I asked her.

"I feel totally and completely numb. Even my left leg is numb. I can't feel it at all. Now that I'm pain free, can the family come back in? I was really enjoying hanging out with them."

"I will go get them Kitten. Be right back." With that, Carlisle left the room. I leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you Darlin'. I want to thank you for what you are currently doing for us. This is a lot of work for someone so small. We love you and our princess more than life itself. I'm sure Carlisle would agree with me that he would also die for the both of you. All we want in life is your happiness, and we will do anything in our power to make sure that happens." She started to cry as everyone came back in.

"What's wrong Kitten? Are you OK?" Carlisle asked freaking out.

"She's fine. I just told her how I felt about her. How much I love her and appreciate all she's doing for us right now."

"I agree with Jasper, Kitten. You are an amazing woman. We could not love you more if we tried. You are giving us the most precious gift right now; a piece of yourself and us, our child."

By the time, he was done, all the women were crying. I handed out the tissues, and all the men laughed. We just sat and talked quietly for another thirty minutes til they came and checked her again. The nurse kicked everyone out to the hall, and we found out Bella was finally at 7cm. When she left, she let the family back in. I was watching the monitors off and on, and the contractions were practically on top of each other. I'm so glad she was numb to the pain. The nurses finally kicked everyone out around 12:30am, at her last check; she was at 9cm. and was almost there.

"OK Bella we are going to turn off your epidural now so you can start to feel the contractions again."

"You're gonna what?" She shrieked.

"We have to turn it off, so you can feel to push. Sorry honey. But it's the rule." She turned off the pump that was giving her the drugs. She was whimpering within thirty minutes when they checked her again and found her to be a full 10cm. and the baby was crowning. "I'm gonna go call Dr. Brandon to come back here. She went home to get some sleep a few hours ago. I want you to lie on your side Bella and don't move. If you feel like you have to push or there is pressure, don't. She only lives five minutes away so she will be here quickly." With that said, she left us sitting there speechless to call Alice. She came back in four minutes later and had another nurse with her. The new nurse told Bella to roll back onto her back, each nurse taking a place at her feet. They placed them into the stirrups, helped Bella scoot down so her butt was on the edge of the table. Alice finally walked in and started to put on her gloves and robe when the nurse on the right side of Bella said 'push'.

Bella pushed like she was told to and the nurse by her left foot screamed, "Nooooooooo." and jumped around Bella. Carlisle and I looked at each other as our daughter's head came out, and the nurses were playing catch. The one by Bella's left foot caught the baby's head as it came out. Alice finally realized what was happening and rushed over in her street clothes to get our daughter the rest of the way out. "Woah! She is a big baby," Alice exclaimed as she laid the baby up on Bella's stomach.

How did something so big come out of someone so small? She didn't even have that episiotomy. Damn our girl is amazing. We then heard the most perfect sounding cry. She's here. Our princess is here. I leaned over and kissed Bella.

"Do, you two want to cut the cord? After that, we can pass her off to the nurse so we can get her all cleaned up," Alice asked us.

Alice handed each of us a pair of scissors, "Ok I want you both to cut in between the two clamps at the same time," she instructed us.

Cutting the cord was an experience I'll never forget.

"Thank you Darlin'. She's perfect, just like you." I said in amazement of what she just did. Carlisle leaned over and did the same thing.

"I agree Kitten. Thank you for the most precious gift anyone can give. I love you and our daughter very much." Alice walked over to us with her.

"Here you go Bella. She's perfect. 8lbs 3 oz and 21 ½ inches and came into this world at 1:15am. You did amazing for your first time too. She has some shoulders on her. I'm surprised, she didn't get stuck. I already pricked her foot and have taken the blood sample for the DNA test, as per your instructions. I will run it against the samples you guys already gave me. We will have the results in twenty-four hours."

One of the nurses helped Bella get all cleaned up and into the regular bed that was on the other side of the room. I couldn't take my eyes off my precious little princess, which the love of my life has given me.

Our princess had been taken down to the nursery so that the Pediatrician can give her a full check up. She was brought back into the room a little later with a clean bill of health. As Carlisle held her, I went to get the family reminding them that Bella was asleep, and if they can't be quiet they would be asked to leave.

"So, do we know her name yet," mom asked quietly.

"No, Bella won't name her until the DNA is back." I informed all of them, so no one else would ask.

They each held our princess for a few moments before they all trickled out to get some much-needed sleep. I placed her into the plastic bassinet that the hospital provided and settled down on the couch to grab some sleep, while Carlisle took the chair.

In the morning, Nurse Ginsberg, came in, to help Bella learn how to breastfeed, she also helped Bella give our daughter her first bath making sure she understood how to take care of the cord so it would dry and fall off.

I was impressed with the care Nurse Ginsberg was giving not just Bella, but our daughter.

I know we were all very anxious to find out the name of our daughter. Alice knew we would want to know as soon as the results came in so she made a point to being at the hospital, as soon as they came in. So, at 2am on the fifteenth of Sept, we got the news. Alice showed Bella the report. I guess this was planned out sometime between them.

Carlisle and I just stood there looking at her before I could no longer take the suspense, "So, what is our daughters name Darlin'?"

"Wait for the family to gets here," Bella giggled out, while smiling. She was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"We've waited twenty-four hours already; how much longer do we have to wait, and why does the family need to be here?" Carlisle said sounding frustrated.

"They're on their way," Bella replied.

Alice left us alone stating she would come and check on Bella in a few hours. I was thankful that as she opened the door to leave our family started filing in.

"So, what is my granddaughter's name?" dad asked reaching out his arms to take her from me.

"Since everyone is here I would like to introduce you to Jasmyne Marie Whitlock," Bella stated proudly.

"She's mine?" I questioned not believing that she was mine. I had more emotions drifting through me I could not really speak.

"Jasmyne is a beautiful name, and it fits her," Carlisle stated smiling as he squeezes my shoulder.

Shortly after that, the family once again trickled out so we could all get some much-needed sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N Rl if should be settling down now that hubby has had his valve replaced. I'm hoping that I can get back to writing like I used to, but at the same time I know I have lots more to do around the ranch as there are so much that he can't do. I need to thank so many people that I'm just say one big thank you for all the well wishes and also for those that helped me get this chapter done and ready to post.**

Chapter 15

**Carlisle's POV**

Jasmyne was the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. I would be lying, if I said I didn't feel any jealousy or resentment that I wasn't her biological father. It was weird. I was happy to have her here, yet jealous and hurt that I hadn't helped to create her.

I know that Bella has already said that we will add to our little family, but it's still hard. I know I won't have any trouble loving her. As I fell in love with her, the moment, I found out that we had created her. The three days, which we spent in the hospital, were hard, but worth it.

None of us got much sleep. Neither Jasper nor I could find the strength to walk out of that room. TAs filled in for us at school after we both informed the Dean of a family emergency.

When we brought our girls home Friday afternoon, it was the second best day of my life. The first being when Bella entered my life. I was glad we would have the weekend to figure out how this was all going to work outside the hospital room.

We asked the family to give us the weekend alone. I understand this is the first baby born to our family since Edward was born twenty-eight years ago, but this is also our first, and we needed the time to bond as a family. It's always been assumed for many years that Emmett and Rose would have the first child, but Rose has had problems and that may not ever happen.

The first time I walked into the room to see Jasper holding Jasmyne that evil green monster tried to creep up on me, and I had to do my best not to show it. I didn't want them to know that I was hurt, by the fact that I didn't donate my DNA to create that beautiful little one in his arms.

I think Jasper could sense that I was jealous, and so he let me help Bella as much as she needed. I found myself changing diapers. I didn't mind changing diapers. It gave me time with Jasmyne. Her face was heart shaped like her moms; she even has Bella's nose, but the shape of her eyes were Jaspers. In time, we would know if they would have Jasper's blue or Bella's brown right now they were the typical blue-gray of a newborn.

Over the next week, things got even crazier with us going back to work; Bella had Jasmyne all day and still had to get her schoolwork done. By now, none of us was getting much sleep with a very demanding baby in the house. It was my night to take her, so Bella could do her work online. She was fed before Bella went to get going on her school work, as to not fall behind. I changed her diaper and sat with her on my chest snuggling her to me tightly while I watched the news. Apparently, there was nothing captivating going on in the world, and I must have dozed off. I woke up to a flash of light. There stood Bella with a camera in her hands smiling.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." She whispered. "I just couldn't help myself. That was the cutest thing I have seen in a while. My big, strong man with a tiny baby sleeping on his chest. You both looked at peace when you were sleeping. I just wanted a picture of what I happened to see first hand. It was absolutely adorable." I shifted on the couch and patted next to me.

"Come here Kitten," she came over and crawled onto the couch. She cuddled up next to me and the baby putting her head next to the baby on my chest. Bella let out a deep breath.

"This is nice. I feel so safe and loved. I'm so exhausted that I don't know which way is up anymore," she said snuggling closer into my side.

We laid there dozing off only to be awaken a short time later by yet another flash this time Jasper was behind the camera. I gave him a what the fuck look.

"These are the pictures we will look back at and say 'yes it's all worth it' the sense of peace on both of your faces will remind us of it," Jasper whispered quietly so not to wake our sleeping princess.

We continued to lay there until Jasmyne woke up needing her diaper changed along with being fed. Bella is enjoying breastfeeding. While Bella took care of our daughters needs, I went and fixed us all a light snack before we all headed off to bed.

I'm not sure how we managed it, but we made time to go and talk to the lawyer about getting a POA power of attorney made up for me, so I could have the same rights as Jasper. After discussing it with him, he said he could have it typed up within the next forty-eight hours, so we could sign it, and it would take effect from the moment the judge signed it. From that moment on I would be able to make decisions for and about her just like Jasper can. This made things a little easier in my mind, knowing I could make a decision if neither Bella nor Jasper, were around at the time.

Time seems to be flying by and more than once, we came home to hear both Bella and our baby crying. Bella gets overwhelmed some days and can't seem to handle the baby. We've told her that on days like these to call Charlotte, she would be more than willing to come over and help her out. This is where Bella's stubborn side seems to kick in. She will take our help, but no other outside help.

Jasper and I are both looking forward to this weekend; it will be the first time we get to play in the playroom. We will each have an hour block by ourselves, while the other is taking care of Jasmyne. The night we got back from the doctor's appointment that released Bella back to a normal life; we all sat down and went over the contract to see if there was anything that needed to be amended, now that we have our daughter.

Bella said she feels uncomfortable without a bra, on since she leaks. Both Jasper and I agreed that she could wear a bra until she was done breast-feeding.

These past few months have been the longest I've ever gone without being in my playroom, and I'm itching to get back in. Jasper and I sat down to play the two sessions we would have with Isabella, with our similar tastes it was easy to do, but we wanted to make sure that each of our sessions was different, those the two of us planning together.

The plan was that I would go first, because Jasper really wanted to give her an erotic massage along with some sensation play, while I was going to go a little more hard-core and use one of our crops along with a few different floggers and end it with a cat of nine tails.

Friday afternoon Alice took off work so Bella could go to the spa so her body would be ready for our weekend of play. We were only playing one day this time to see how it goes, and if it goes alright we will take it back up to the full weekend.

Bella was even going to try to stay in the down stairs bedroom, like she did before we could no longer play. This would just be Friday and Saturday night, and on Sunday morning, she will be released from her duties as our sub.

Just thinking about having Bella in the play room gets me so hard. At lunch I excused myself, so I could rub one out before heading to my next class. I knew Jasper knew what I was doing, when I walked into our private bathroom in our office.

He raised an eyebrow when I came out, just like he did when I excused myself to use it. It just seems weird doing that in front of him. I know up until the beginning of August; we've seen each other in the playroom, but this was different Bella was nowhere around.

The last few hours of the day seemed to drag on; my mind kept wondering to my girls at home. Bella would be in full sub mood; I so looked forward to seeing her without clothes on. She had lost almost all the weight she gained, but the curves that stayed, just added to her beauty.

I was hard as a rock again by the time my last class was over thankfully nobody noticed, or it could be the fact that I stayed behind the podium. After slowly packing my stuff I walked straight to my car praying no one would notice the tent in my slacks.

I noticed that Jasper's car was no longer in the parking lot, this made me smile knowing that our girl would be able to greet me when I came through the door, as Jasper would have Jasmyne. On the drive home, all I could think about was all the things, I would soon be doing with my kitten.

I pulled into the garage, parked, and just sat there for a moment gathering my thoughts. I knew just on the other side of the door Bella was in her ready position as planned. Both Jasper and Bella felt I needed this as more than once the green-eyed monster showed its self, because of the bond that having a child together brings.

We've already talked about after Bella graduates that the two of us would try for a child of our own. I loved how she's so thoughtful in wanting all of us to enjoy that bond. I know, deep down, that she loves me just as much as she did from the beginning and for that, I'm thankful.

This weekend would be the test for us all. Not only, for how we handle getting back into the playroom, but also how we handle taking care of Jasmyne. I know, deep down, inside we all need this weekend.

I decided I couldn't wait to see my girl waiting for me any longer, so I got myself into my Dom mind set, to greet my kitten. I exited the car and walked with purpose to the door. I opened it and there just off to the right of the entryway sat Isabella on her pillow in her ready position.

I sat my keys along with my briefcase down on the table that sat right next to the door. I watched her for a few seconds, looking for anything out of the norm. I know that having the past three months off the chances of making a mistake were higher than if we just missed one or two sessions in the playroom.

I walked around her double-checking my mental list of all that we agreed on. Once I was satisfied with my inspection of her body, I told her to stand, and go prepare my plate for me. As she walked, head still lowered I heard Jasmyne cry.

I walked into the living room to watch Jasper changing her.

"How's are Princesses this evening?"

"She's been fussy, since I walked in the door about forty-five minutes ago, but nothing that I can't handle."

"Just let me know if you need Isabella. If feel that you need her help, just let me know, and I'll release her from being in sub mode to mother mode," I said making sure he understood we were all still a family.

We ate in the kitchen, which is one of the areas that Isabella can be herself as long as she is respectful when talking to us. From there the rest of the night seemed pretty normal.

At nine, Isabella bid us both 'goodnight', before going to her room. Jasper and I both decided it would be best if we slept in our own rooms, which will place Jasmyne in the room between us. This was perfect, as we both would be taking care of her during the night, as Isabella needed to try to get eight hours of sleep.

As I lay in my bed for the first time in months, it felt off. I missed the warmth of having my kitten beside me. I've also had gotten used to feeling Jasper's body pressed up against hers as well. Everything, I've felt for that past ten months kept replaying in my mind.

As I watched my memories, it finally settled in that I had no reason to be jealous of Jasper, as Bella loved us both, so completely. I knew from that moment on that the green-eyed monster would not show himself again.

I fell asleep filled with warmth that only being loved and wanted can give a person.

I woke the next morning to the smell of coffee and bacon as I walked down the stairs. I found my plate on the dinning room table. I could hear Jasper talking to Isabella in the kitchen as she pumped more milk. Soon very soon I would have her in the playroom, I could feel my cock twitching against my jeans just thinking about all I was going to do.

As I was finishing my breakfast, Jasper came out of the kitchen carrying our princess.

"How is Jasmyne this morning?" I asked knowing she only woke twice last night.

"As you can see she is feed and happy at the moment. We will see how it goes with just me looking after her. Isabella seems to have her mind in the right place this morning. I so look forward to my time with her tomorrow," he says winking at me before walking into the living room.

I left my plate and coffee mug sitting on the table and went to put the finishing touches on the playroom, knowing I didn't have much time before I would be enjoying Isabella. It didn't take me long to make sure the music was all set along with the lights all programmed. I left the room, so Isabella could come in and be waiting for me in her inspection pose.

Looking at my watch, we still had thirty minutes, so I decided to go and finish-up grading some papers that had been turned in this past week. I found it hard to sit there grading when my mind was on the scene I've planned out for us.

After rereading the same line ten times, I gave up on grading and just sat back playing the scene over and over in my mind, see if there was anything I wanted to change or felt I needed to change to make it go smoothly. After not playing for a little over two months this as exciting as well as scary, for this was still pretty new for the three of us. This was also going to be our first time in the playroom without Jasper right there.

I know in the past she has looked to at the other person to help center herself. I know Jasper and I both talked with a few of the married players in our club to make sure this went smoothly, and we would be able to carry on with our playing.

Mary said it was hard, and that she had messed up and called Mark by his name and not sir or master. This was also the same mess up, Bill had with Ella after the birth of their son. Part of me wanted Isabella to mess up. She has yet to make a mistake where she had to be punished.

I've known subs that thrived on the punishments just as much as the play. I wonder how she would handle it. How would I handle it was just as big of a question. I noticed the last few times that we were in the playroom that I had troubles separating my feelings.

I've never loved anyone the way I love my kitten, and at the same time I've never had a submissive that was so responsive to my touches and my voice. Isabella was the perfect match for me when it came to needs and wants in the playroom.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was time for me to join Isabella in the playroom. I was already so hard from going over the scene that it made it uncomfortable to walk. I opened the door, without even looking at Isabella; I turned the music.

I walked to the center of the room before walking back over to her.

"Isabella, it's nice to see you in here again," I said from behind her, while running my hand down her back.

I could not resist slapping her sweet ass. Running my hand over her bare pussy caused me to twitch against my jeans.

"I've missed seeing you like this. Are you ready to play?" I asked.

She stayed in her position not answering, since I hadn't told her that she could. This was a good sign she was in the right headspace.

"You may answer my question," I said as I tweaked a nipple.

"Sir, your girl is very ready to play," came her reply.

"I want you over on the cross facing the wall."

I watched as she crawled. I loved the way her ass moved as she moves her leg forward, before moving a hand forward.

Once she was in place, I cuffed first her ankles, then her wrists. I gave her ass another swat. I liked seeing that slight pink tint on her cheeks.

"Isabella I want you very vocal. Do you remember your safe words?"

"Green, yellow and red sir."

"Good girl."

I picked up my crop; starting just above the ankles I gave quick swats to each one, then the next just a little higher than the last. I could hear her moans as well as see her glistening pussy.

I swatted the inside of each of her thighs before swatting her clit. I loved how she pushed her ass backwards as if she was waiting for the next swat. I took this moment to replace the crop with the deerskin flogger. This time I started with her ass and worked my way up to her shoulders.

I loved how she arched her back into the swats; it showed how eager she was to please as well as how much she craves this. Her back side was now a nice shade of pink. I decided to forgo the cat-of-nine-tails and just bury myself deep inside of her.

I have her no warning as I rammed into her from behind.

"You feel so good," I grunt out in between my thrusts.

I could feel that she was getting close.

"You can cum, but you better be very vocal about it Isabella," I told her sternly.

Just, a few more thrust, and she was coming all over my harden cock calling me by my name. As soon as she realized what she had done, she started to apologize as I pulled out, so I could un-cuff her.

"Isabella, you know as well as I, that we can't let this slide. Now get your ass over to the whipping bench. You will count each spanking!"

I watched her wince at my words. It made me think, was I being too hard on her? I took a second to go over my words I used, and no I'm not being too hard on her. She needs to learn that inside the playroom, I am her master and not her lover.

"Isabella, you know that this infraction calls for twenty spankings, each will be harder than the last. You can safe word if you can't handle it, but have in mind that if you safe word that it will be a long time before you will ever step foot in this room again," I stated firmly.

Alternating cheeks I started her spanking, she did great up until number twelve where the tears started rolling down her face. It was breaking my heart, but I knew I would lose myself as a Dom if I gave into her tears. As I gave the final spanking, I knew I had done the right thing.

'Isabella, you will start your clean-up in here, while I run a hot bath, after the bath I'll give you a message, as well as putting some lotion on, which will help with the sting from the spankings."

I turned without waiting for her reply. I walked out and into the bathroom to start her bath. She was still crying when she joined me in the bathroom. As I washed her, she kept telling me how sorry she was, and that it would never happen again.

Little does she know that it will happen again, I know that in time she will understand this. After massaging and placing the lotion on her, I told her to go to her room and think about what happened. I asked her to write it up in her journal that way I could fully understand what was going on in her headspace, so I can make sure that I know the signs that we might be heading towards that same mistake again. I've always tried to never make the same mistake twice.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: As always Twilight is the dream child of SM not me. I just like to use and abuse her characters with my twisted mind. This chapter is brought to you by Kim Rathbone as the best pre-reading in the world. Then there is my awesome beta Maria who adds just a little flair to each chapter.**

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe that I messed up. I've been telling myself all week that once I set foot into the playroom neither of my guys are my guys, they are my Masters and are to be addressed as Sir or Master.

The moment I started to say his name when I was coming, I knew that he would punish me. Yes, I cried as he spanked me, and it wasn't because I knew I disappointed my Master, but because I disappointed myself.

Being in the playroom was something I needed, I thrived on it. When I did my research on sex and found so much information out there on the D/S lifestyle, I knew I was a natural submissive. The only way I would be truly happy was to submit to a Master.

I knew when Master Carlisle told me to write in my journal, that he wanted to see if I understood why I had made my mistake.

I sat in my room thinking about what to write in my journal, and then it finally came to me.

_So, many different things were going through my mind, as well as many different emotions. I found myself relishing each and every whack of the floggers. I was green, and I expected more than what I got before he entered me._

_Not once during our time did he ask me what color I was. This confused me, as in the past, they would stop and ask me what color. I know when he entered me, I wondered if this was no longer a playroom act._

_Yes, he entered me rougher than he ever had in the bedroom, but the way he stroked my back as he plowed into me felt the same as it did in the bedroom. Even in the bedroom, he always commands me to cum, so when he said those words I did so. It wasn't until I had finished saying his name that I realized what I had done._

_I had begged them for this. They had both said I wasn't ready to handle the playroom. Part of me was hopping that my Master would let my slip up slide, but part of me knew that if he did, I would lose the respect I have for him. _

_I was so disappointed in myself for failing my Masters. When he un-cuffed me and directed me over to the whipping bench, I told myself not to cry as I deserve this. I had failed. I've never failed anything in my life. This was a first and one time, and I pray that it won't happen again._

_As he smacked my already tender ass, I could not stop the tears from falling. I hope he knows it's not because he had hurt me, it's because I failed. _

_I FAILED!_

I stopped writing and stared at the page, and the tears started to fall once again. This feeling of failing was something, I didn't like, and I pray I won't have to feel it again.

I sat there thinking about what I could have done differently, so I wouldn't fail again. I guess I fell asleep, because when I rolled over, there was a tray with dinner on it. This caused me to cry again. It was my job as sub to cook the meals during my weekend.

Once I was all cried out, I ate because, I was hungry. When I was finished, I picked up my journal again and wrote some more.

_Maybe my Masters were right I'm not ready to be both a mother and a sub. I've failed twice in one day this is something that will hurt deeply for a long time. _

_Everything has always come easily for me. How many fifteen-year olds start college? How many nineteen year olds are in their last year of college? For years, I've always felt like something was missing. I found that when I became my Masters' sub. _

_I truly believe that I'm living the life, which has always been my destiny. I will not allow myself to fail my Masters like I did today._

By the time, I was done thinking and writing the house was quiet and dark. I took my tray to the kitchen cleaned the plate and silverware. I decided I would get everything ready for breakfast in the morning. I was going to make my Masters stuffed French toast, so I set out a pound of cream cheese so it would be soft in the morning. I cut up my strawberries, covered them before putting them in the fridge for the night.

I then started back to my room, but needed to see my daughter. I climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to her room. I opened the door and just stood there, because in the rocking chair asleep with our daughter on his shoulder, was none other than Master Carlisle.

He looked so much at peace, but I knew he could not be comfortable. I walked in and gently picked up Jasmyne; it wasn't until I had placed her in the crib that he roused.

"Master, please go and get some sleep," I said softly with my head bowed.

"Thank you, Isabella, I hope you're feeling better," he responded quietly, right before he turned to leave the room.

Part of me was feeling better, but part of me would hurt for a long time. I guess you can say I didn't take to failing well. I slowly went down to my room, crawled in bed after setting the clock. I would not fail to make my Masters their breakfast.

Jasper's POV

I woke early, knowing I needed to center myself. Isabella's slip up and punishment by Carlisle made me think long in hard if this weekend was a good idea. I know Isabella really wanted to get back into the playroom, but something felt off at times.

She seemed more excited about being able to go back into the playroom, than being able to be intimate with us in the bedroom. She is such a natural submissive, that at times I've wondered if she knew that, or if she was just willing to be our submissive, because of her love for us.

During dinner Carlisle told me that he felt I still should have my time. He reminded me that we have both had to punish subs in the past, and we never allowed our feelings to interfere with our weekends, and it should apply the same with Isabella.

He was right. I may be deeply in love with Bella, but Isabella was our submissive. I knew I would have to take some time and read her journal before I entered into that playroom, so I didn't make the same mistakes, which were already made.

Carlisle told me he felt it was his fault. He said he wasn't sure what he did wrong, but he just can't believe it was Isabella's fault. I told him we would figure this out and fix it. I thought that maybe with having the baby, she was no longer able to separate the two parts of herself.

We talked much about how we saw things if Isabella were to choose never to step foot into the playroom again. Could we be happy with just Bella in just the bedroom? After hours of talking, we knew that the Doms in us would never be happy without the playroom.

This brought up a new discussion. One that broke my heart. Would Bella be willing to let us have submissives if she didn't want to be ours any more? I don't think I could play with another woman, because Bella owned me heart and soul.

As I reached the bottom step, I smelled the stuffed French toast. It hit me as I walked into the dining room that yesterday Isabella had cooked Carlisle's favorite breakfast, and today she had cooked mine.

After I ate, I went to set up the playroom, stopping by Isabella's room on the way to pick up her journal. Since I was doing sensation play and then an erotic massage it didn't take long to set up the room. What took the most time was getting the play list loaded.

It wasn't a complicated play list it was just alternating between Enya and Enigma this should help her relax and enjoy this as much I know I will. Once I had everything set up, I went into the living room to wait. I still had over an hour before the time I'd given Isabella to be in her inspection pose.

I was taken for a loop reading what she wrote in her journal. This was not what I had expected to find. I had no idea that she knew that she was a natural born submissive. I was pleased that she knew this, and that she felt she was living her density.

I showed the journal to Carlisle, who took a deep breath, before he said, "Shit, how did I forget to ask her what color she was."

We talked about how we could make her see this as not her failure. We didn't want this to eat her up. It looks like they both made mistakes in the playroom, and that is to be expected after not playing for twelve weeks. We knew that when we had our sit down to discuss the weekend this was going to be addressed, and hopefully it will make her not be so hard on herself and relieve some of the hurt she felt and still feels.

By the time Carlisle and I finished making a plan to help her realize that she didn't need to feel like she failed us, it was time for me to join her in the playroom.

Just walking down the hallway to the playroom, I could feel my dick twitching inside my jeans at the thought of being inside my sweet girl again.

I opened the door hitting the button to start the music, before shutting the door. I turned to see Isabella knelling on her pillow. She was breathtaking to look at. I loved the curves having our little princess put on her.

"Isabella, what color are we?" I asked as I walked around checking out her delicious body.

"Green Sir," she answered staying in her position.

"Isabella, crawl to the table and lie on your back."

I watched as she crawled admiring the way her bottom moved. No woman has ever made me this hard so soon in a playroom scene before Isabella. Her body called to me like none other has before or will ever again.

"Isabella, do you remember the sensation play Master Carlisle did with you back when we were first training you? Answer Yes or No."

"Yes."

"Very good, we are going to do some sensation play, and then I have a treat for you."

I reached into the little ice chest that I had brought in earlier when I was setting up, so I could have ice to help with our play. I remembered back to when Carlisle had used ice on her the first time. She responded, so well to it.

I first touched one nipple than the other before circling each of her breast with the ice. I loved watching her response. Her nipples were now standing straight up. Just begging to be pinched. I sat the ice back in the ice chest, so I could clamp on the nipple clamps.

We've only used nipple clamps a time or two before her nipples got too sensitive from her pregnancy.

"Isabella, what color are we?" I asked after clamping her nipples.

"Green Sir," she answered without hesitation.

I picked up my piece of ice once again, first teasing her nipples with it then running it down the valley between her breast to her bellybutton. I watched at she shivered, yet moaned, as I ran the ice over her bare lips.

I continued making my circuit, by trailing the ice back up to her breast, circling both of them before placing it back in the ice chest, and picking up the hedgehog.

Running it on the same circuit as the ice, I watched for any signs of discomfort, but all I found were signs of arousal. _That's my girl._ As I ran the hedgehog across her now very moist lips, I yanked the chain attached to the nipple clamps, causing her to arch her back into the pressure, which the hedgehog caused. Her moan was louder this time than with the ice.

I ran the same circuit a couple more times, each time I placed just a little bit more pressure, while making sure I didn't puncture her skin. I placed the hog back on the tray and picked up the riding crop. I tugged the chain once more before swatting her clit with the crop.

She was now soaking wet, dripping. Setting the crop down I licked lightly up her lips just dipping my tip in between and touching her clit. "You like this don't you Isabella?"

"Yes, Sir. I need to cum, please let me cum," she answered in such a needing tone.

"Not yet my pet. I want to savor you some more."

She has the sweetest tasting pussy I've ever had the pleasure of eating. I drove right back in this time teasing her entrance before going back up to her clit, which I nipped as I tugged the chain.

"Sir, please can I come," she begged.

"You're not to cum until I say," I reminded her.

"Ugh."

I spent the next thirty minutes toying with her pushing just to she how well she handled this. She continued to beg, and I continued to push her. I praised her often letting her know just how much I cherished her submissiveness.

After tugging on the nipple clamps, I unzipped my pants freeing my painfully hard erection. Placing my head at her entrance, I looked her straight in the eye as I told her the words, she so wanted the hear. "Cum Isabella, I need to feel you come all over my cock." I pushed in fast and hard feeling her quiver as she started to cum.

It only took me a few thrusts to follow her. It didn't matter to me that it was fast. This was all about her and her submissiveness to me.

I pulled out, telling her we weren't done yet that I had a treat for her, since she was so good and not cumming until I gave her the words.

I picked up the bottle of lavender scented oil poured some onto the palm of my hand. I then picked up one foot and slowly caressed and massaged it, causing my pet to moan.

I carefully caressed and massaged each of the muscle groups in her body working first one side than the other. When I came to her breasts, I first took off the clamps, causing her to whimper at the release. After I did the front side I had her roll over and did the backside paying special attention to her ass.

I massaged her outer lips being sure not to get any of the oil on the inside so it wouldn't cause her any problems. I knew she needed a release again, so I told her to cum.

When she came down from her high, I told her to start her clean up in here, while I went to draw her bath. The tub just finished filling when she entered.

"Isabella, how do you feel?" I asked needing to know where her mindset was.

"I'm good Sir," she answered as she stepped into the tub.

"Soak as long as you like then I'll see you at lunch. We won't get to talk about the weekend until after Jasmyne is down for the night. Before we meet, I want you to spend some time writing in your journal. Isabella thank you for your service today," I said placing a kiss on her forehead.

Lunch was some of her homemade soup and cold-cut sandwiches. It was light yet filling. It made me wonder what she had planned for dinner.

I spent a few hours in my study going over what she had written yesterday and thinking about how well she did today. It was Carlisle, who came in to inform me that dinner was on the table. I walked out and as I neared the dinning room, I could smell dinner.

She had grilled steaks, potatoes and ears of corn. As I entered the room, I could see she had chopped green onion, sour cream, home-made bacon bits, and whipped butter sitting in dishes for us to load up our potatoes.

The love and adoration I felt for her was nothing I've ever felt before.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter done. I was trying to force it to go a different direction and it put me into the worst writers block ever as it affected all my stories. I tried writing this three other ways before I finally gave in and wrote it the way Bella was telling me to write it. We only have two more regular chapters and then the Epilogue. I'm sad to see this story come to an end. Thank you all for sticking with me on this crazy ride.**

**Chapter 17**

**Bella's POV**

Jasmyne was fed and down for the night by nine pm. I was more than ready to talk about our weekend. I know both of my Masters have read my journal. I'm not sure what they will think of my failures, as they are mine and mine alone.

I will not allow myself to fail them again like I did this weekend. I know once I open this door to the den I can talk freely, but respectful with my Masters.

I opened the door knowing that my Masters were both already in the room.

"Isabella, please, take a seat, remember you can talk freely as long as you remain respectful, and address us as Sir or Master," Master Carlisle said.

"Thank you, Sirs for allowing me the joy of submitting to the two of you," I said as I took a seat in the big over size chair to the side of the bay window.

Master Carlisle started talking as I sat down, "Isabella, I would like to start out talking about how you feel you failed us, when it's clearly just as much my fault for not asking your color as we played."

"Sir, I failed not just by calling out your Christian name, but because I wallowed in my own self-pity and forgot about cooking dinner. It is my job to care for both of you by cooking and cleaning," I answered back.

"Isabella, yes, it's your job to cook and clean for us, but it is our job in the playroom to take care of you. If we fail in taking care of you in the playroom, we lose your trust, and it's that trust that allows us all to enjoy our time in the playroom. Furthermore, if we fail you in the playroom, what says we won't fail you in general," Master Jasper replied.

"Isabella, I feel I also need to remind you that anytime we are around Jasmyne that you are not to address us as Sirs, in fact, we've discussed this. Then Jasper and I discussed that even on our weekends you will not sleep in the sub room. We don't need to confuse Jasmyne or any other children we might have about your place in our lives. You are so much more than our sub. You are the one and only person that completes us. The sub room will be changed into a guest room for family when they come." Master Carlisle reminded me.

"Thank you for this, I didn't sleep well being away from any of you, and I felt so guilty allowing the two of you to care for Jasmyne during the night. I know you both enjoy taking care of her, but that job should be shared by all of us. So, I say thank you again Sirs for letting me not have to sleep in the sub room."

We all talked for a while longer before closing our chat out. I felt better about my failures, but I could not live with my mistakes and go on with my life chalking it up to learning something new about myself.

As Christmas approached so did our first anniversary of the three of being together. That day I walked into their office to make sure I would make the grades, I needed to keep my scholarship changed my life so much.

I was a scared eighteen year-old girl with no clue on sex or relationships at all. The thing that seemed to benefit me the most was the fact that I did research before ever setting up my appointment.

It turns out to be the best research I've ever done. I was so scared walking in not knowing what they would think or say. It turned out better than I could've ever imagined.

I learned more this past year than most people do in a life time. I learned that it's ok to love more than one person, and it's ok to desire erotic stuff. I thought losing my parents would be hard to deal with, and in a way it was, but at the same time I feel it showed me that even through loss you can gain so much. It was through losing my parents that I learned how to love and give myself so freely to that love.

I never pictured myself as a mom, but I would not change having Jasmyne. Besides the two loving men, I've got my daughter, whom helped to teach me just how deeply love goes. I've got more people in my life now than I ever had before. My parents loved me, but I only had them. Now I have a whole slew of people.

I've come to love Peter and Charlotte as parents. Anytime, I have doubts about being a mom; Charlotte is right there showing me that we can make mistakes and still come out on top.

I also gained a sister who always tells me like it is. It's funny at first Rose hated me and gave me a hard time, but now she is there anytime I need to talk or just have a few hours away from Jasmyne and my guys. I can't talk to her about everything, but that is where my doctor/mentor comes in. Alice is always willing to give up an hour or two to help me think through and understand my feelings. She helps the submissive inside me stay centered and being able to talk with my masters openly about trying new things or telling them that I don't think that is right for me.

And how can I ever forget Edward and Garrett. They make me laugh even when I'm sad and don't really feel like laughing. I'd never met or experienced being around gay people before them. They have taught me that it's ok to be different, and that love is something to be cherished.

I know that we still have a long road ahead of us, as our relationship is still so new, but I also know that with the support system, we have we will survive.

I've done my Christmas shopping it was a grueling day with Edward and Garrett. Never in my life have I've been dragged all over town. Rose did help me pick out a few presents too. Shopping with her is normal, we discuss what we want, look where we can get the best price, go there and get it, and then we're done.

Rose also helped me pick out a gift for each of my guys for our anniversary. In fact, Rose and Emmett are going to watch Jasmyne, so we can go and enjoy dinner and a night on the town.

Rose came over to help me get ready as well as pick-up Jasmyne to take to her house for the night.

"Bella, I just don't understand how you do it? Satisfying two men is something I could never do, it's hard enough with just Em who can never seem to get enough, maybe I need to find him a second wife," she laughed.

"Rose, you know that you would never share Em, and he only has eyes for you. I see the way he looks at you; it's the same way both Carlisle and Jasper look at me. Pure love and devotion something I never thought I would have in my life. It's easy to be with both of them because of the love we share."

"What no details?"

"Rose, I don't think you need to know the details."

"Your right I don't really want any of the details. I'm just happy that they are happy. Em used to think that his brother and cousin would never find love. I'm sorry for how I treated you last Christmas; it's just I'm a very protective person when it comes to family."

"The guys explained to me that you won't be welcoming me, so it didn't hurt, I'm just glad we've become friends."

"So am I. I may still not understand how they can share you so easily, but I do see the way the three of you look at each other and your right it's the same as the way Em looks at me."

I glanced at the clock and saw that we only had thirty minutes until I needed to be ready.

"Rose, I think I'm more nervous about going out tonight than I was the first night, I met them."

"It's normal. There were no expectations that first night, but now you see expectations that really shouldn't be there. Just enjoy your night. Jasmyne will be fine with Em and I."

"I still have troubles wrapping this past year around in my mind, sometimes it feels like its all just a dream."

"I understand that, at times I can't believe I've got such a loving husband and a family that is so accepting of my past."

"I guess we both can just be thankful for the love we have."

As soon as my hair and make-up were done we said our good byes for the evening, with her reminding me that she would be dropping Jasmyne off around noon. I gave Jasmyne one last kiss before she left, as the guys came down from getting ready themselves. They also kissed our daughter. This was going to be hard on all of us as it was the first time she would be away from us for more than just a few hours.

"Are you ready to leave?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, where is it that you're taking me?" I asked.

"It's a surprise Darlin'," Jasper teased.

I was then escorted out to Carlisle's Mercedes. I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. Why am I so nervous about them taking me to dinner? We've eaten out many times over this past year.

"Sweetheart, why so nervous?" Carlisle asked as he started the car.

"I don't know; it's weird, but I'm more nervous about tonight than I was a year ago coming home with you that first night." I answered being as truthful as possible.

We talked as we drove to The Franconia Inn, I've heard that it was on the list of the best restaurants/Inns in the state. Carlisle gave his name, and we were seated soon after. The table was decorated with roses and candles.

Dinning here was elegant and the cuisine was divine; we all started off with a New England Lobster Bisque, which was the best I've ever eaten. I choose to have the Pina Colada chicken breast, where Jasper had the Hazelnut-crusted pork tenderloin, and Carlisle chose the Pepper-seared Atlantic Salmon.

We chatted about Christmas and New Year's Eve. The night seemed just to flow and my nerves finally settled down. After dinner, we went to see the Nutcracker, where I sat in between my guys holding hands with both.

Upon returning home the night changed it's course. I didn't know what they had planned and was pleased when I was told to meet them in the playroom in fifteen minutes.

Just thinking about being in the playroom with both of them at the same time had me all hot and dripping wet. This was going to be a first since Jasmyne was born, and I was looking forward to this even though I had no clue this would be happening tonight. It was a surprise that I looked forward to.

I flew up the stairs to undress, take off my make-up and take down my hair. I gave myself a pep talk to get into my sub mind set. Since our first time in there I hadn't made another mistake, and I didn't want tonight to be my second time, since it was a night celebrating our beginning.

I carefully walked down the stairs and into the playroom where I sat in my ready position in the center of the room. My head was bowed my arms behind my back, so my breasts were sticking out. I had gone to the spa just a few days ago, so I was freshly waxed. My heart beat quicked when I heard the door open.

"Ah, so perfect kitten," I heard Master Carlisle say as he ran his and over my head and down my back.

"Are you ready for some fun?" Master Jasper asked adding, "You may answer."

"Yes, Sirs."

"Good, kitten crawl over to the cross and position yourself face out frontwards."

I slowly crawled placing one hand forward, moving the opposite leg forward and repeating that all the way to the cross. I then slowly stood turning around, placing my arms and legs in position to be cuffed to the cross spread eagle.

"You look so good standing there," Master Carlisle growled has he started to cuff me to the cross.

"Yes, I would agree she is a vision, one that I will never grow tired of seeing," Master Jasper added.

Tonight was different as they worked as a team, one with a rabbit fur flogger and the other with a black sued riding crop. First, I was hit with the flogger flowed behind in the same spot with the crop. This feeling was new to me. I soon found myself arching to meet the swats, that is arching as much as my restraints let me.

"Such an eager little slut," I heard one of my masters say.

For once I didn't even really listen to the music, I was just so into tuned to each and ever swat I received. Neither of them had ever called me a slut before, but I know that its normal in playroom scene. I've seen it at parties and Alice, and I had talked about it a few times. I didn't know how I would react if they ever called me that, but I found myself turned on by being called a slut.

All to soon both parties stopped their swatting. Not sure what was to come next I waited knowing one would ask me my color.

"What color are we kitten?" Master Carlisle asked as on cue.

"Green Master."

I had just said the word green when Master Jasper placed the nipple clamps on. I watched as Master Carlisle lubed a butt plug before placing it in. I couldn't help the moan that escaped. Tonight was all about pushing me. I could tell because of the way they moved and did everything together not like it had been up until this point where one stood off to the side while the other one played.

I liked this new way it was bring me to the brink of orgasm faster than ever before. Each time they knew I was close they would back off, telling me not yet. They soon took me off the cross and had me crawl over to the bed.

Crawling with a butt plug in caused me to almost cum. I kept telling myself not yet not yet. I had to stop half way to the bed to make sure I didn't cum before I was given permission to cum.

"Kitten why did you stop?" Master Carlisle asked.

"I need to cum so bad master," I said still trying to make myself not cum.

"We'll allow you this break, just know that if you cum before we say the punishment will follow." Master Jasper said.

ugh... why can't I get my mind in body in order. I don't want them to have to punish me. I want to cum, and I know it will be mind-blowing since I've been on the edge so many times, so far tonight.

I'm not sure how I got control over my body and made it to the bed.

"Kitten you are to climb up and lay on your side." Master Carlisle said.

I was relieved when the plug was taken out. I still had no clue; what was going to happen it was rare that we used the bed? I felt Master Carlisle lie behind me, and he soon was pushing into the hole that the plug had just vacated.

His thrusts were not the soft ones I was used to, but fast and hard and soon had me on the edge again.

"Kitten you better not or else Master Jasper won't be joining us on this bed."

I know by his tone I wasn't to answer him, instead I was back concentrating on not coming. I was soon rewarded by Master Jasper climbing on the bed running a finger over my lips.

"So, so wet is there something you would like."

Once again, I knew I wasn't to answer; I just moaned. Master Carlisle jerked my hair making me come flush with his body, then he moved my top leg so it was angled back over his hip allowing Master Jasper better access.

With one quick hard thrust, he was buried deep inside me. With alternating thrusts they continued with their hard quick thrusts. My body was tingling from head to toe. I needed to cum. Master Jasper pulled the chain to my nipple clamps as Master Carlisle gave me the go-ahead to cum.

I don't remember ever exploding like I did. I screamed louder and longer than I have ever before. It was a few more thrust from each of them before they came and stilled before pulling out. Master Carlisle climbed off the bed and was quickly out of the room.

Master Jasper took off the nipple clamps while talking to me telling me how pleased they were. Like always he carried me to the bathroom where Master Carlisle had the bath already for me.

After they took care of me. I thought the night would be over, but still so much was to still be had. Once we were in our room upstairs each of them spent time worshiping my body. I think this was the best anniversary anyone could ever have.

First, a mind-blowing orgasm in the playroom and then two more while making love to the men who owned my heart.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter to y'all. Life has been crazy… I'm working with two horses trying to get them trained one who is seven and a very big boy, who can scary the shit out of me at times, so I've got to take it slow. Hubby has been sick again and they have found another heart murmur, then I got so far and my brain quite on me. I could see what I wanted to happen, but the words would not come out correctly when I tried typing them. Hope y'all enjoy the final version of this chapter. We are coming to an end there is only one more regular chapter than the epilogue. **

**Chapter 18**

The next six months just flew by; I graduated with honors; I was so proud of myself as were both my men, right along with the rest of the family. I was so glad that it was over, and now I could just be a mom, lover, and sometime submissive.

Jasmyne has changed so much over the months; she started crawling right around six months and shortly after that, she started pulling herself up. I wasn't ready for her to start walking yet.

I still see Alice once a week as my mentor. The good senator and she have just announced they would be getting married. I'm glad that she has found what I have both in and out of the playroom.

She wants me to be her maid of honor, since we've become so close. It's exciting that she would want me in her wedding. It made me think of the one thing I would never get, since I had two men, not just one, who owned me heart and soul.

It wasn't until when Alice asked me to be her maid of honor that it dawned on me that I could never have a wedding. Even though I told Alice, I would love to be in her wedding I went home and spent a few hours crying.

I remembered that Jasper had said that a few countries allow the type of marriage I was looking for. Was there a way we could go to one of these countries and have a wedding? I know it would not be recognized by the states, but at least I would have a real wedding to my men.

I had so many things going through my head when Jasmyne woke up from her nap. I changed, fed, and put her in her walker; so I could fix dinner.

As I cooked dinner, my mind kept going over how to bring my wedding idea up to my men. I decided that I really want a wedding even if it wouldn't be legal. I need to feel bonded to them in front of our friends and family. Their family has really become my family, and it would cement them as my family, if we were to do this.

At dinner, I brought up the subject of weddings, it didn't take Jasper long to figure out what was going through my mind.

"Darlin', maybe next summer we call all take a trip to Tibet and get married, this summer you will be spending it helping Alice plan hers. I fully understand that you need this. I want a wedding also, but we could also go the route of a commitment ceremony. This is your choice."

"Kitten, Jasper is right it's your choice and we both will back you in whatever you feel you need. Just know that in our hearts, we are already committed to one, another and I for one don't need a piece of paper that says you are mine," Carlisle stated as he reached across the table, taking my hand in his.

I could see in his crystal blue eyes the love he feels for me. Part of me understands what he said that he didn't need the paper to tell him that we are committed, but I guess it's the girl in me that needs to have a ceremony.

I don't remember dreaming of getting married growing up, but I guess, deep down, inside I need to have that ceremony.

"Let me think about it, and I'll let both of you know soon, what I feel is right for me," I answer.

The rest of dinner was light chat about our daughter. She's changing so much day to day that I know they both feel like they're missing out on this time with her.

After dinner, while I cleaned up the guys laid on the floor playing with her. When I entered the living room, I found myself just standing there watching for the longest time.

The guys even bathed her before putting her down for the night.

As I cuddled in between them, I couldn't stop thinking about the words Carlisle said at dinner. He said that he didn't need a piece of paper that said I was his, that he knew I was his as well as Jaspers.

I know they both love me as much as I love both of them. I know they both love our daughter, and they will love any other child we bring into this relationship. On that, thought I fell into a dream about the future one where there were more children running around in the back yard.

I woke the next morning alone, both guys had already left for the day, and Jasmyne was sleeping in. I went to check on her; she looked so peaceful sleeping with one hand opening and closing every few seconds. As I stood there looking at her, I wondered about my dream last night was it time to start thinking about adding another child to our family or do we wait until we have some sort of ceremony? I guess I have more soul-searching to do.

Alice and I seemed to get together twice a week planning her wedding. I've never seen her this happy. Half way through the summer Edward and Garrett got involved in planning right along with us.

This wedding was going to be the talk of New Hampshire.

The end of the summer was finally here, and Alice's and Randall's wedding went off without anything bad happening. With the wedding being so big and would be appearing in the society page of the newspaper, we couldn't be the family that we were normally. I was there with Jasper not Carlisle, so upon returning home Carlisle, and I got to spend the night together alone, making up for hours of not being able to show affection for one another.

I thought Jasmyne had been spoiled at Christmas, but that turned out to be nothing compared to her first birthday. She had her own small little white cake, while we adults all ate chocolate cake.

The weekend before Halloween Edward and Garrett asked to take Jasmyne for the weekend, giving us time to play in the playroom together for the first time in a while. I was excited to have both of my guys in the playroom working together to bring me pleasure as I submitted to them.

I enjoy spending time in the playroom, with both of them alone, but there is just something special when all three of us could be there together like it was in the beginning.

I woke up and cooked breakfast had it on the table, and I was kneeling on my cushion when the guys walked into the dinning room.

"Kitten, breakfast looks and smells divine just like you. I can't wait to taste you. You are in for a real treat." Master Carlisle said as he sat down.

I didn't answer or even look at him, but my insides warmed, and I could feel the wetness start to build between my legs. They were mine, and I for one couldn't wait to get into the playroom.

My masters sat and talked about the up-coming Halloween party the guild was putting on. I knew from their tones that this was for my benefit not theirs. It will be only the second party, they've taken me two, but also the first one where we will be performing a scene.

They finished-up eating, walked out of the room, without saying a word to me. I knew they expected me to clean up from breakfast and be in the playroom in thirty minutes. They have pushed me the last few times we've been in the playroom seeing if I could change some of my hard limits.

It's weird, but good at the same time. They've stopped treating me with kid gloves as the old saying goes. It was on one of the weekends in July when they decided that I was no longer in training, and we reworked our contract, just a tad mind you. However, I was still not willing to try a few things and this I know bothers them both. It's not that I don't trust them or know that if I used my safe word, they would stop. It's the fact that at times I still forget they are my masters in the playroom and not just my lovers.

Since that first mess up, I've messed up four more times, each time I've called them by their given names and not sir or master. I don't fully trust myself is what I guess I'm trying to say.

I cleaned-up and went to the playroom to sit in my inspection pose, and await my masters.

Master Jasper entered first; I know this not only by his smell, but also by his black jeans that covered his legs. He always wore them, where Master Carlisle is always in a stonewashed pair.

I've woken the last couple of morning feeling off just a bit, as my sense of smell has caught something that makes me feel queasy. I've not said anything to my masters or my lovers because I didn't want anything to come between this weekend in the playroom with both of them.

Master Jasper walked around me, touching me as he commented on my posture as well as how wet my bare pussy is. The door opened, and the music started to play it was a different mix than I've heard in the past.

As Sweet Dreams continued to play Master Jasper directed me to crawl over to the cross, then stand and turn around so my back was to the cross. It's been a while since I've been on the cross and most times, for some reason, my back is to the room and not the cross.

Once I'd turned around facing the room, my masters worked in tandem to secure me to the cross, then Master Jasper placed a blindfold over my eyes.

"What color are we?" He asked as soon as it was secured.

"Green Sir."

One of my masters then clipped on my nipple clamps; I flinched just a tad because it really hurt. It hurt more than it did when I was breast-feeding, and it's been six months since I've done that.

"Kitten, is something wrong? I felt you flinch as I placed the clamps. You can answer," Master Carlisle asked.

"My breasts seem to be tenderer than when I was breast-feeding. I'm alright it will be fine," I answer.

"Remember you can safe word us at any time." Master Jasper reminded me.

I heard the song change, just as I felt the rabbit fur flogger hit my right breast. I tried my best not to show that even the soft fur, it bothered my breast. I wasn't sure how I was going to endure this as something was wrong with me, and I had not a clue as to what it might be.

All I knew was this was the first time since Jasmyne was born that the three of us have been in the playroom together. I've wanted this and looked so forward to this; I wasn't going to let anything get in my way. I decided to concentrate on the sensations, which surge through my body with each flogging I receive.

Blocking out the discomfort of my breast wasn't easy, but some how I managed and all too soon I was taken down from the cross. With the help of one of my Masters, we walked over to an open area. From what I could tell it was the same area in which we used when we did the wax play. I could smell some lavender candles burning.

The scent made my stomach just a tad queasy nothing that I couldn't handle. Master Carlisle asked me to kneel down, that was when I realized it was he who had walked me over to this area of the playroom.

I kneeled down, and then I was told to go ahead and lie down. A Pillow was placed under my head. Where we going to play with wax again? _Yes, _I thought to myself. I really had enjoyed that, and it was discussed that we would do it again sometime in the future.

The music stayed the same, so I was at a loss for what we were going to be doing until I smelt it, melting chocolate. That and mixed with the lavender candles made me gag.

"Isabella, are you alright?" Master Jasper asked his voice laced with concern.

I didn't even get a chance to answer him as I rolled to the side and emptied my stomach onto the floor. My head was now swimming, and it felt like I was going to retch again at any second. I'm not sure how I managed it, but I softly whispered 'RED'.

I was picked up off the floor and carried out and into the spare bedroom just down the hall from the playroom. No sooner had I been placed on the bed did I shoot up and run to the adjoining bathroom to revisit anything that was left in my stomach, which wasn't much.

At some point, my blindfold had been removed; I couldn't even recall when that had happened. I rinsed my mouth, before going and crawling back into bed. I vaguely could hear voices talking around me, but my world was just spinning, and my stomach was churning.

It was sometime later that, Alice was there asking me questions, making me look at her as she spoke. I felt her poke my arm; she asked a few more questions. All I wanted was to be left alone, so the world would stop spinning.

I visited the bathroom a few more times all, though there wasn't anything in my stomach to empty out into the toilet. I hated dry heaves when I was pregnant, which I knew I couldn't be since I am on the shot and not due again to have it until the beginning of December.

I fell asleep and sometime later I woke to hearing voices talking quietly; I could feel two sets of hands caressing me one on my hair and the other up and down my left side, as I was rolled over on my right side.

As I came more awake, I was confused as to what was going on. I didn't seem to remember much of anything.

"Why am I in the spare bedroom, and why do you two look as if something is wrong?" I asked softly, as the sound of my own voice hurt my head.

"Darling, we are waiting for Alice to call us with some answers. You got violently sick in the playroom. How are you feeling?" Jasper asked.

"I just want the world to stop spinning and my stomach to stop churning," I answered back.

The door to the bedroom opened and in came Alice, and I knew the look on her face it was the look of Doctor Brandon, not my friend Alice. She asked the guys to step out.

"Bella, I know what's wrong with you, but I'm not sure how you or the guys will take my news. As you know, the only form of birth control that is 100% is abstaining from sex. _Shit was she saying what I think she is saying. I know we talked about adding to our family, but we wanted to make sure that it would be Carlisle's. How did we mess up?_

"How?" was all I could get to come out.

"Bella, you know as well as I do how it happens. The question should be. Why did the shot fail? And I can't answer that question, as I said it's only 99% effective in preventing a pregnancy and from the blood test, it shows you're closing in on seven weeks. If I was to guess I would say around the time of my Wedding."

I gasped then said Carlisle's name.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" Dr. Brandon asked.

"The best," I answered back.

"So, this is something you've all talked about, but still not planned, correct?"

"We've talked about it, but we wanted Jasmyne a little older, but if you're correct in the time from it is very likely Carlisle's, and that is what we've planned all along to make sure he would father the next one. Is there any way to know for sure?" I asked.

"As you know, you know an ultrasound gives us the best tool for the date you conceived, but there are ways of knowing for sure if you truly want to know now and not when we get to meet this newest member of my favorite family."

"How do I tell the guys? I've read up on the different ways to collect DNA, and I know they are safe, but there's always that slight chance that it can cause a miscarriage, and that is something I don't even want to chance."

"As to telling the guys; I think that would best come from you, and I agree, why chance it when you know it's one of two guys, and you love them both deeply and are committed to both of them, as they are both committed to you. Do you want me to send them in? I want to see you in my office on Tuesday; we'll do an ultrasound and get a first look at this little one."

"Send them in; I know they are worried about me." I tell her as she crosses the room towards the door.

No sooner was she out the door, and then my guys were sitting on the bed next to me their faces still laced with worry.

"It looks like our little family will be growing a little sooner than we planned," I said trying to keep a straight face.

"You, mean…." Jasper started to say, but instead crushed his mouth to mine.

We kissed for just a few, before he pulled back and just looks at me for a moment, then Carlisle kissed me deeply. All the worry I had inside about them not being happy just slipped away.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm sad to say this is the last real chapter the next chapter will be the epilogue from the start I only saw a total of 20 chapters.**

**Chapter 19**

**Jasper's POV**

She is so beautiful lying there on our bed sleeping peacefully, which doesn't happen often. This pregnancy has been so different from Jasmyne's. She's been so sick; it was rare to find her outside this room.

Carlisle and I have been so worried about her, shit the whole family has been worried; mom even moved in shortly after Thanksgiving; when Bella could no long take care of Jasmyne. I don't know what we would have done if she hadn't moved in.

I know this is hard on her; she is such a caring person and loves to take care of all of us. For someone so young you would think she was much older when it came to her skills of taking care of others.

I don't mind missing our time in the playroom, for I know once the baby is here in a few weeks; things should get back to normal. Alice has had to keep reminding us that, only 1% of women have morning sickness this bad and most never repeat it. I know she said this part, so Bella won't close off the idea of us adding more to the family down the line.

For some reason, I can't seem to find my legs to move out of our room. I know I need to get to school it is finals week, and I've got test exams to administer today. Each day Carlisle and I've both have fought to drag ourselves to work, here again is where mom stepped in to give us, us that little shove out the door. Every day, she keeps reminding us she has everything under control and knows our numbers if she needs to reach us.

I knew mom would be coming in anytime to kick me out, most days she finds one of us or sometimes both of us in the bathroom holding Bella's hair, rubbing her back, and reminding her everything will be alright.

I'll be glad when this is all over. She tried to push herself in the beginning and nothing Carlisle, or I said seem to get into her head that she needed to relax and take it easy, it was mom calling Alice for a house call to wake her up on this.

She had such trouble gaining weight; Alice is worried about the baby's weight, saying it will be on the small size, but all vitals show it's a strong health little girl. Yup this time we found out what we were having.

Bella was ecstatic, saying now the girls will out number the boys in the house. I know both of us guys were hoping for a boy. Every father dreams of having a son to teach and have them follow in their footsteps.

I love Jasmyne with all my heart and soul as does Carlisle, she is our princess, and neither of us would change that one fact. She lights up any room she enters, having both of us so wrapped around her little fingers; she can do no wrong.

We both know that adding another princess to the mix will just give up one more female to spoil. This is why it's been so important Bella understands that it's not normal to have morning sickness like this. We want to add at least one boy to the family if not two, and that all relies on Bella, and if she will be willing to after going through all this.

"Jasper, you better get moving," I heard mom call up the stairs.

I walked over to the bed and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep tight my love."

As I near the bottom of the stairs mom asked how Bella was doing this morning.

"She had a rough night, but she is sleeping peacefully right now. That's why I couldn't seem to be able to leave the room."

"Kiss your daughter and get, you've got thirty minutes until your first exam starts, and I bet they're in your briefcase and not your office, so your TA won't even be able to hand them out."

"You know me so well," I laughed at mom as I kissed my daughter.

I got lucky traffic was light, and I just made it to my class as the final bell signaled the start of the class. My mind kept drifting back to how peacefully Bella looked after I handed out the test and gave the instructions.

Every change I got I called home to check on Bella. This has been the routine for both Carlisle, and I sense the beginning. Bella and mom both say we worry too much. I was pleased that Bella got a couple of good hours sleep and seemed to keep her toast and tea down.

At lunchtime, Carlisle and I both seemed in better spirits, knowing Bella was having a good day for once. We sat and talked about how we would show Bella how much we love her once our daughter is born. We've missed out on so many important dates as well as play and play-parties.

Missing the Halloween play-party was hard, and then to miss the Valentine's Day one, just about drove me crazy. I look forward to the day, when we can take Bella back into the playroom; after all, it was Bella, who first approached us with the idea of her being our sub.

I can't tell you how many times I think about how all this began. Shy young Bella coming into our office to try to seduce us to make the grades, she needed to keep her scholarship. How we both fell for her, how we both were more than willing to give up being doms just for her. Her shocking the shit out of us by asking to teach her how to be a sub, because of the research she did on line. When she researches something, it's a very thorough job, one that I've seen many graduate students fail at. I've never loved anyone the way I love her. I can no longer picture my life without her in it. I know Carlisle feels the same way.

She is the most beautiful person inside and out, either of us has ever met. She has given us her body and soul; it was so pure and innocent, but with our help and guidance, it has bloomed into the most wonderful woman and sub. I'm so proud to call mine.

As I was entering my last class of the day, my phone rang. I knew instantly something was wrong.

"Son, Bella's in labor. We are on the way to the hospital, get Carlisle and meet us there," was all my mom said before she hung up her phone.

I quickly sent a text to Carlisle as I gave instructions to my TA, before heading towards my car. I was glad as I reached mine, I saw Carlisle climbing into his.

I parked and ran into the hospital not even looking to see where Carlisle was. I just needed to get to Bella. I wanted to be with her when she gave birth to our daughter. She picked out the name and wouldn't tell us.

Many nights we laid in bed tossing out names hoping to get it right. As I pushed the button to catch the elevator up to the third floor, Carlisle caught up to me.

"I can't believe this day is here, it seems to have been a long time in the making," Carlisle said slapping me on the back.

"Yes, this time it seemed long; it's because she was so sick. I hope nothing goes wrong, and we have two health, little girls and our sweet Bella back, soon."

The elevator seemed to take forever and when we finally got up there one of Alice's nurses was waiting to direct us into the room; where we found Bella already pushing.

"This little one seems to want out now," Alice said like it was normal.

"Hey Darlin'" I said kissing her forehead and taking hold of one of her hands.

She didn't reply, but did give my hand squeeze.

Carlisle was on her other side holding her hand and we both helped her bare down with her next contraction.

"Bella, just breath don't push, her head is out I need to turn her to get her shoulders out."

This was happening so fast I couldn't believe we walked into the room in between contractions and with the next our daughter's head was out.

"Bella, give me one more push, and she'll be here."

We helped Bella push and within seconds, our daughter was screaming, as Alice laid her on Bella's stomach.

She seemed so small compared to her sister.

"Guys to do you want to cut the cord?" Alice asked

**Carlisle's POV**

We both nodded and I noticed as I looked at Jasper, he was like me, tears flowing down his face. The birth of a child is an amazing thing, one that just puts you in a complete awe like state. It also makes your heart grow bigger as it feels the love for the child you created.

I already knew just by the shape of our little angel's face, she was mine, and I couldn't be happier. The nurse handed each of us a pair of surgical scissors as Alice clamped off the umbilical cord creating a place for us to cut.

No sooner had we made the cut; our little one was taken away to get cleaned up and assessed to ensure she was in good health. We both kissed Bella thanking her for our angel. She in turned thanked us for loving her. We all cried holding onto each other, all tears of joy.

"Bella, we'll know tomorrow who the father is, so you can get the proper power of attorney paper work done," Alice said as the nurse handed Bella a tiny pink bundle.

"What's the verdict on her health?" I asked.

"As you can see she's small just less than five pounds, but her scores were nines and all vital signs are normal. Just love her and enjoy her. Bella you did good."

We all just took in our new daughter for a few, before the nurse asked us to step out so she could get Bella cleaned up. We kissed her again told her we would go tell the family everything went well.

With our angel in my arms, we carried her to the waiting room to show the family.

"She's here so soon," Rose said as we entered the room.

"Bella was already pushing when by the time we got here; guess our Angel really wants to meet us." Jasper said.

I was shocked to see the whole family already here since this all happened so fast.

"Baby iter?" Jasmyne asked.

"Yes, Sweetie, want to come meet her?" I asked kneeling down, so she could see.

Garrett and Edward started snapping pictures, which I was thankful, neither Jasper, nor I had our cameras with us.

Each person held her for a second, before we took her back to Bella. They all commented that she had the Cullen rounded face. Yup, everyone knew I had to be the father of this little one and not Jasper. Yes, I so wanted her to be mine, but if by some fluke, she was Jasper's, I would still love her just like I love Jasmyne.

Bella was asleep when we entered the room. So we sat quietly in the chairs taking turns holding our angel. She started to fuss after awhile and it woke Bella.

"She needs me to feed her," Bella said holding out her arms to take her.

Oh, how I love this woman and to me, there was nothing more erotic than watching her nurse our child. After she was feed and changed, we laid her down in the bassinet, so we could all eat some dinner.

We enjoyed our time together; it felt, so good to see Bella smile and not be sad or feeling sick. I couldn't wait to hold her as she slept. I also looked forward to the sleepless nights taking care of our Angel.

No matter what the DNA test says she will always be my angel. I know she has my features. Somehow, I know she is my biological daughter then there is the possibility of her being Jaspers since he does have Cullen blood in him too, but she will always be our girl regardless. We are still waiting on the results of the DNA test.

It was just after eight in the morning and is still Bella sleeping when Alice popped her head in the room before walking through the door, she went and stood at the head of Bella's bed, and touched Bella's head, "Bella, I've got the results in are you ready to hear them."

For someone who had just given birth less than twenty-four hours ago Bella, sat up quickly as she said, "Alice you know I really don't need these results; I already know she is Carlisle's my heart tells me that, but the test will just confirm it, and we do need the results for the lawyer."

My heart swells at the thought Bella fully believes she is mine.

"Bella you're correct the results say she is Carlisle's,"

"See I told you so," Bella said with a very smug look on her face.

"Yes, you did Darling," Jasper said placing a kiss on Bella's forehead.

"So, are you going to tell us the name you picked out for this angel?" I asked.

"I will as soon as the family is all here."

"Did I hear you say you're waiting on us?" Aunt Char said, as she and the rest of the family walked through the door.

"I did."

Our angel woke up and I watched as Jasper, who is closest to the bassinet pick her up. He patted her back and cooed soothing words to her as he checked her diaper. Yup that is the problem it needed changing, so he changes it before handing her over to Bella to feed.

Once again, I'm entranced watching Bella feed our angel. The look of peace on her face is a joy to see. After such a hard pregnancy, this is our reward. I envy our little angel for being able to suck of her mother's beautiful breast; I look forward to the day they are mine again to suck on and give her pleasure.

I don't know where my mind wandered off to, but Jasper hits me upside the head and said, "Get your head back here, so we can be properly introduced to our daughter."

"I'm here just thinking about Bella's beautiful breast," I explained chuckling to myself. I see Bella blush at my statement.

"I'd like for you all to meet Ciaran (Ca…ran) Charlotte Cullen-Whitlock," I hear Aunt Char gasp at the middle name.

"You named her after me?"

"How could I not, you took care of Jasmyne and I. I don't think Ciaran would be here if it wasn't for you." Bella explained, as I watched Jasmyne try to climb up on to the bed to be close to her mom. I lifted her up and sat her up on the bed, so she could be close and see the baby.

"Pre… tty baby," Jas said patting the leg of her sister.


	21. Chapter 20 Epilogue

**A/N: I'm sad to say that this story has come to an end for the beginning when I decided to turn my one-shot into a full length story I only planned it to be 20 captures including the epilogue.**

Epilogue

Edward and Garret just picked up the kids for the weekend, as I wanted to do something special for my two husbands. I found myself sitting and thinking about the past ten years and how we got to this point.

I still can't believe it's been tens years since I walked into that office to try to save my scholarship, so I could stay in school. Ten years ago tonight, I started down this path, a path I would never change if given a million chances. That path I took gave me so much, and it especially brought me the two loves of my life, my husbands. I love them deeper and deeper each and every day; I never thought that would have been possible for me.

It took us a long time to decide to do a commitment ceremony, but it finally happened just this past summer. The whole family, as well as our good friends Randal and Alice came with us to Tibet, the one place throughout the world that allows marriages between two family members and one woman. We know that here in the states it's not legal, but it's always been legal in our eyes and hearts.

What eighteen-year-old college student doesn't have a crush on one or more of their professors? How many of them get to act upon that crush? How many of those get to fall in love and become a family, with two said professors.

I've never done anything normal, not even being pregnant and giving birth to my four beautiful children. They each mean so much to me and I'm so thankful each and every day that I have them as well as their fathers in my life.

Jasmyne coming into our life just nine months after it started, and then came Ciaran just twenty-one months later, followed by Cacey just ten short months later. Jasper was working a few night classes over the summer, since he was head of the History Department and one of his teachers, had taken ill, and it left Carlisle home alone with me. I'd missed being intimate with the men I loved, so the night before I was to go see Alice for my six-week check-up, I convinced Carlisle to make love to me. It didn't take much, since he missed it as much as I had.

To say Alice wasn't pissed would be an understatement, when the blood work, she had drawn showed that I was pregnant. I know part of it was for the fact she was having problems getting pregnant, something she really wanted.

Once again, I found myself on bed rest this time not because I was sick, but because my placenta was in the wrong place right over my cervix, thus I had to have Cacey by C-section before I ever even went into labor. When the first ultra sound showed this Alice put me on bed rest and set the date for Cacey to be born.

Here I was with three little ones all in diapers in a relationship with two men for less than four years. Both Jasper and Carlisle wanted to hire a nanny to help me, but I refused. I loved every moment with the kids. Having Rose and Charlotte helping made it so easy.

Gee, and then there were Edward and Garrett, who seemed to have moved in with us at one point during my pregnancy with Cacey.

Jaden came into our lives two full years after Cacey. He was the only planned one. He was born just two days after Cacey turned two. The pregnancy was easy for no bed rest, no morning sickness, but the labor was something else. Thirty-six hours of hard labor, before Alice decided to take him by C-section after his heart rate started to get distressed. We had already decided to have my tubes tied after we had this one. We all felt four kids; two girls and two boys were enough.

I now had the perfect family, in my mind's eye the only thing missing was the fact that we had still yet to have a commitment ceremony, only I felt it was important. The guys felt we didn't need one as we all knew as well as the whole family knew this was forever.

I let my mind remember back for a little while longer before I headed into the kitchen to cook dinner. It was up to the guys to plan the nights as well as the whole weekend's activities in the playroom. Finding time to use the playroom has been hard with four kids always wanting or needing our time.

We've taken to light play in the bedroom after all the kids are asleep, but we all miss the playroom. So this weekend would be the first time in what seems like forever. I find myself getting wet just thinking about what the guys may have planned.

Feeling how wet I am I decided to take a quick cold shower, before I started dinner. I so wanted to call them and tell them to get home now, but I knew that I wanted the night to be special. As to me, this day is always special. I fell for two professors, who taught me the true meaning of love, on this day ten years ago.

After my shower, which really didn't help turn off my wants and needs for my two husbands; I spent the next few hours cooking and baking. I made lasagna as well as a peach cobbler for dessert, but I was hoping we won't get that far, as I wanted to be their dessert.

I dressed in the new lingerie, which Alice and Rose helped pick out. It made me feel like I was that eighteen-year-old schoolgirl trying to entice my professors into having sex with me for my grades all over again.

This lingerie was a plaid print, red, black, and green. The bra was on longline bra that fit perfect on my now more than curvy figure it came with a matching skong, which didn't really cover my ass. I finished it off with white thigh-high stockings and my black Mary-Jane's.

I was kneeling in my spot by the garage door when they pulled in one right after the other. This part wasn't planned, but I felt I needed to do this, to show them that I will always be their submissive as well as their wife.

The door opened; I so wished I could see the looks on their faces. I'm in my correct pose. Head bowed down, hands behind my head, pushing my chest out; knees spread apart. I'm open to their inspection.

"Jasper, look what we have here, A very naughty little schoolgirl, just wanting to be screwed," I heard Master Carlisle say.

"Mmmmmmmmm, she looks yummy, don't you say?"

"Very yummy," Master Carlisle replied as I feel both sets of hands start to inspect me.

"Damn Carlisle she even waxed for tonight! This is going to be better than we ever expected."

"Does our naughty little schoolgirl want to play?" Master Carlisle asked softly into my ear.

I didn't answer, as I hadn't been told I could; I just held my pose.

"You may answer kitten," Master Carlisle commanded causing me to get wet again.

"Yes masters," I finally responded, as I felt two fingers enter me.

"Oh, she is so ready for us. Have you been touching yourself today?" Master Jasper asked as he pumped his fingers in and out of me.

"No, Masters, just thinking of the pleasures I may receive from you has gotten me in this state. I hope I please my masters."

"I have no doubt that the pleasures will be many as Kitten you please us each and every day in so many ways," Master Carlisle, growled sexily, and then he placed a finger under my chin and lifted it up.

The kiss took me by surprise; neither of my masters has ever kissed me while being in my inspection pose. The kiss was filled with love, passion, desire, and promises of what tonight would bring.

"Kitten, you may stand," Master Carlisle ordered as he pulled away from the kiss. Master Jasper withdrew his fingers, so I could stand.

I slowly stood, because my knees were suddenly weak. Not from kneeling, but from the sensation, building inside me from knowing, I pleased my masters, and thus they were going to please me as a reward.

"Lets eat dinner as planned, then we can take this naughty schoolgirl to the play room and teach her, what happens when she is a naughty girl," Master Jasper threatened as he pulled me tight against his chest just before he capturing my lips in a deep and powerful kiss, filled with promises of what tonight will bring.

_Damn I should dress like this more often if I get this kind of reception._

"Baby-girl, right now you're not our sub you're our wife while we eat, but thank you for showing how ready you are to be our sub for this weekend. Seeing you in this outfit and waiting in your inspection pose showed us that you are completely ours," Jasper said running his hand down my back as we walked toward the dinning room to eat our dinner.

"It's been so long since we've been able to use the playroom I wanted to show that I know my place as your sub as well as my place as your wife," I said before heading into the kitchen to grab our meal.

"Kitten, you are completely ours in every way and have been for the past ten years. I know I speak for both of us when I say you have filled our lives with so much, making dreams that neither of us thought would ever come true, come true," Carlisle said with so much emotion my heart swelled. Carlisle is usually very stoic when expressing himself, and his emotions are pouring out tonight.

"I never dreamed I would find love, but I knew I had fallen and fallen hard that very first night with the two of you," I replied as I take my seat between my two husbands.

We talked as we ate, remembering back to that very first night when a scared eighteen-year-old virgin walked through the door to try to keep her scholarship. We talked about how we've grown as a family and how we've grown as a couple. It felt good talking about the past ten years; we even talked about the future.

When talking about the future we talked about how we could get in more playroom time as the kids get older and not needing us so much. We also talked about being open with them when they start asking questions about sex. The thought of any of them having sex made me cringe, as I didn't want to think of any of them reaching that stage in life, but I know they will.

Both Carlisle and Jasper helped me clean up, and then they gave me a few moments before we were to meet in the playroom. I was wet just thinking about walking into that room one that it seems way to long since I've last been in it.

We all understand that have the kids would change our lives and doing the mild play in the bedroom has been fun, and none of us would change the fact that we've got four beautiful kids, who need us each and every day.

This weekend was going to be the first all four have been away from us allowing us to have the freedom to use the playroom. Once they are a little older than finding time to use the playroom won't be as hard.

As per my sub agreement, which I still sign each year, I took off my outfit I'd been wearing before walking naked towards the playroom. I could feel myself getting wetter with each step I took. My body and mind were so ready to submit willing to my two masters.

I entered the room kneeling on my pillow and took my inspection pose, opening myself up for them to see and inspect all that is theirs.

It felt like I'd been like that forever, before I heard the door open and saw the feet of my masters. A shiver went through my body at all the different thoughts, which jumped into my head.

I heard their voices, but held my pose, as I heard "Oh, so beautiful even after giving us four equally beautiful children, you're correct there has never been a more beautiful woman than the one before us now. She is the complete package a true beauty inside and out and Oh the way she submits to us. Yes, her submission is so sweet and complete; it's whatever master dreams of. Talking about sweet, I've never tasted anyone so sweet."

My whole body was on fire from just their words. I wanted, needed them so much, but I had to wait for their commands; I just submit to them to show them just how much they mean to me.

It felt like forever that they just stood there talking comparing me to other subs they've had in the past. I knew they were doing this to try to get a reaction out of me as in the past, when they've just casually mentioned another sub, I would get so jealous, cause, there are still a few things I can't bring myself to try. I'm not a pain slut like some of the subs each of them has had.

Yes, a light flogging or the hedgehog rolled over my nipples, and breast feels good. Hell even a sensual spanking gets me wet, but nothing much more than that. I still cringe each time Alice, and I talk, because the way she gets off on pain as well as being tied up.

I know from listening to my two masters' talk, they both used to enjoy tying up their subs, using canes and whips on them. Here they are telling me how pleased they are with me, yet comparing me to others; it's all a ploy one I won't fall for. They have my submission, which I give to them freely and completely to an extent, since I won't be tied up, caned or whipped. Part of my brain says I can trust them in all things, but part of it says hell no to more pain. Not all pain equals pleasure, and I love the pleasures I receive from my masters.

Finally, I hear the words, "Crawl over to the cross we will start there tonight." They know I hate crawling. It's because the hardwood floor hurts my knees. I crawl over to the cross and wait for my next set of orders.

I was soon cuffed to the cross, as well as blindfolded. Through all this, they still talked about the past, as well as how much they enjoyed my body and how much they planned to enjoy it over the next three days.

I knew it wouldn't take much to send me over the edge; I tried to calm my breathing along with calming my body. I didn't want to cum until I was told. They had me so worked up with just word that I feared that the first touch would send me over the edge. I didn't want to disappoint my masters tonight of all nights.

"She's so wet look at all that wetness not just on her sweet cunt, but her thighs; she left a nice puddle on her pillow," Master Jasper stated.

"Kitten, are you ready to play?" Master Carlisle asked.

I knew from his tone he expected an answer, so I quietly said YES.

"Very good Kitten."

With those words, I felt the first sting of the flogger hitting my right thigh, followed by one across my breast. None of the strikes were where I wanted and needed them to be. I felt like I was being teased just like their words earlier. I wanted to scream out please flog my clit, but I stayed quiet like a good sub. I could feel my wetness running down my legs.

It wouldn't take much to make me cum; just the slightest of pressure on my clit would send me over.

After a time the flogging stopped, and I felt two hands on my thighs, then I heard the words I've been waiting for, "Cum and let me drink all your sweet juices."

Master Jasper's tongue touched my clit, and I came screaming, my whole-body shuddered, before going limp. If I'd not been cuffed to the cross, I would have fallen over. It had been years since I'd come that hard.

I felt Master Jasper move, and soon I felt the hands of my other master on me, just seconds before he inserted two fingers inside my cunt, twisting them as he pumped them in and out a few times. It took no time at all for my body to reach that point of needing to cum again. They both know how to work my body, as it was just as much theirs as it was my own.

"Cum, Kitten, give me your sweet nectar," he commanded.

It wasn't as hard, but cum, I did.

I was soon uncuffed and told to crawl over to the bed. I knew why they wanted me to crawl, one my legs were still weak from cumming so hard, and they loved to watch my ass as I crawled.

Once beside the bed I was told to get in the center and lie on my side. I still had my blindfold on, but knowing the layout of the room, made it all possible to do as they commanded.

I felt the bed dip on both sides; I felt the lube cold on my ass, then a finger entered it. A second finger soon joined the first. As one master readied me the other cuffed, my hands above my head then cuffed one of my legs to the bed the other was left free.

Without any words spoken, I felt my master enter me in one swift movement; he pumped inside me a few strokes fast and hard, before he stilled and moved my free leg to rest on top of his. Now his strokes were slower, just him rocking his hips back and forth. I soon felt two fingers enter my cunt.

They only stayed for a few strokes before I felt my master's hard cock enter it. It's been way to long since I've had both of them like this. I'm not sure why, but it's been a few years. I was so full and felt so complete.

I felt something cold clamp down on one of my nipples the pain mixed with the pleasure of having both my masters buried inside me caused my body to spasm; soon I felt a cold clamp down on my other nipple.

This was something new that I said I was willing to try. Only because I knew they would never put me in harms way. Every so often, the chain that was hooked between the two clamps was pulled, and each time it sent a wave of spasms through my body.

I was sitting on that edge again just waiting for the words. Both my masters picked up their paces and started to slam into to me as one pulled outwards. I could feel the wall of my cunt contract as it did its best to milk my masters' cock.

When I felt both my masters' cocks swell I knew they were both close to cumming and knew they would soon let me cum.

Once again, I screamed out as I came on their command of course, which was swiftly followed by both of them cumming. The chain was pulled, which caused me to cum a second time, then a third. It felt like I was cumming one right after the other for the longest time before either of my masters withdrew from me.

My hands were soon un-cuffed as was my one leg. I felt my body being lifted from the bed. I was carried into the bathroom before the blindfold was taken off.

"Kitten, we will bath you, and then you will get a few hours rest before we continue," Master Carlisle ordered me as I watched Master Jasper draw my warm bath.

I was soon lowered into a nice warm bath filled with lavender and mint to help relax my body from the intense orgasms. The words Master Carlisle had spoken slowly brought me to the realization that this weekend would be filled with short naps followed by playroom action. The thought of all the pleasures my body would fill over the next few days caused me to moan, as I let me, body relaxes into the tub.


End file.
